The New Yusuke Urameshi
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho, YuGiOh and GX: Yusuke starts a new life at Duel Academy, after witnessing something that he would consider the worst thing that could happen to him. YxK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its Japanese Opening and Ending Theme (Smile Bomb and The Sun Will Rise Again), Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Chapter 1**

Revised of May 5, 2006

_(Japanese Smile Bomb)_

_In a crowded city, as I bump shoulders, I'm alone. On an endless prairie, as the wind whistles by, I'm all alone._

_Which one is it that makes me want to cry more, I wonder. Marking it with twin circles, I feel a bit more grown-up!_

_It must be, that when I run into these terribly difficult walls, and unexpectedly, for whatever reason, The courage and power to break through rises up from within, All because of how, when I run into these terribly difficult people, they show me kindness, I bet!_

_Thank you very much!_

Energy Transfer (Trap Card): When your opponent declares an attack, activate this card. Select 1 monster on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard. Increase the ATK points of 1 monster on the field by the selected monster's ATK points x 2.

It was Monday morning and all the children and even teenagers were going to school. Well everyone except for Yusuke Urameshi, who was skating fiercely through town. Yusuke was wearing his normal green uniform, carrying a backpack on his back and was riding on orange in-line skates. In his fifteen years of life, Yusuke has always been the stubborn boy, with a tough guy attitude. He skips school, frequently, gets into fights; you know what a street punk usually does. But today is the day that Yusuke is going to his entrance test to Duel Academy.

"Ah! Dammit, how in the blue hell did I overslept!" Yusuke said, skating through a park, "Well look at the bright side at least I've got my dueling deck and KC2 Duel Disk." Yusuke said, "Hopefully, I'll past the test and never come back to this hellhole, ever again."

Yusuke was skating fast just thinking about the test he was taking, "I've had that practice duel with Kuwabara and I'll miss him."

Flashback

_Kuwabara was dueling Yusuke, by his house._

_"Okay Urameshi, you got two monsters staring you down!" Kuwabara said, with two warrior-like monsters with 1200 on his side of the field "What do you do? a) Give up b) cry for mercy or c) continue fighting till the end."_

_Yusuke draws his card, "The answer to that question is c, because I found a way to make your life points hit zero!" he said, with three cards face down on his side of the field "I'll summon onto the field the Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" Urameshi declared as a monster with green fur, silver abs and claws and bird-like wings appears on the field (1000)_

_"Are you crazy, Urameshi? That monster is weak; you'll never pass the entrance exam like that." Kuwabara said_

_Yusuke smirked, "Think again, I'll end my turn!"_

_"Okay Marauding Captain attack with sword slash!" the oranette declared as the warrior charges_

_"Think again, Kuwabara I've got a trap go Energy Transfer!" a trap card with a picture of a man get electrocuted is brought up_

_"What!"_

_"Yeah, all I have to do is sacrifice a monster from my field!" Avian disappears, "And choose another monster to get the points double by Avian's and your captain should do fine." (3200)_

"_You're only making my monster finish you off with one attack!" Kuwabara said_

"_Wrong again! Because I activate another trap card Ring of Destruction! With this card out I can place it on your captain and both players take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points!" a ring, with red grenades is placed around Marauding Captain's neck, making him stop his attack_

"_So we'll both lose!"_

"_Correction you will lose and I'll win!"_

"_How's that!"_

"_Because I'll activate my face-down magic card, Ring of Defense it blocks any damage towards my life points!" a fan appears in front of Urameshi and starts spinning_

"_No way!"_

"_I'm afraid so, now you go bye-bye!" the ring around the blonde captain is detonated and Kuwabara's life points go down to zero_

"_Good job, Yusuke you're ready for the exam now!"_

"_Thanks Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, "It's being great knowing you and yes I'll write to you from Duel Academy!"_

End Flashback

Yusuke was trying to skate as fast he could totally oblivious to fact that someone got in his way. Yusuke then hit the person head on and they fell on the ground.

"Ouch! That smarts!" Yusuke complained feeling his head and looked at the person he ran into; it was a man in his forties.

"Hey pops, watch where you're going next time!" Yusuke yelled

The man glared at Yusuke, "Listen idiot, if you hadn't been so careless than there wouldn't be this little accident, now would it." He said getting up

Yusuke got up and wiped the dust off himself, "Listen I don't have time to deal with you right, I'll in hurry to the entrance exam to Duel Academy!"

The man's eyes widened, "You're duelist, aren't you?" he asked getting up

"Yeah and I'm hoping to follow in my cousin, Yugi Muto's footsteps to become the next King of Games!"

The man let out a chuckle, "You don't say, young man" then got out a duel monster card from his pocket. "Here! Something tells me that you'll need this for luck."

Yusuke was given the card, "Thanks!" he said, then looking at, "Hey, what trick are you trying to pull, this card is blank!" and realized something, "Oh man I've got to go, old man!" he said dashing off in incredible speed, "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late the Games!" he said, putting the card into his deck holder in his duel disk

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Chapter 2**

Yusuke was skating to KC dome where teenagers his age were. He then sighed for relief that he was not late and took off his skates, "I can't believe that right under my nose there was a game school and all those times I'd to go to a damn regular school." He said to himself as he put on his black shoes and got to the line.

When he got to the front the line, a blonde lady walking towards him, "Young man, your name please?"

"Yusuke Urameshi!" he said proudly

The blonde looked at her clipboard, "Okay Mr. Urameshi, you're on time for your exam. Now go to Exam Field 3 and your proctor will be there."

"Thank you, ma'am!" he said walking into the building and looking for the designated examination field.

"Yep, as soon as I win my entrance duel, I'll be soon getting away from this town." Yusuke said to himself

"You know, Yusuke," came a cheery voice, "Everyone will miss you, while you're gone."

Yusuke knew the voice anywhere, so he turned to see Botan, standing in the end of the hallway, wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Yusuke stared daggers at her, "I hope you're not convincing me to drop out of the exam to say goodbye to HER, Botan."

"Well, actually, I'm not," Botan said, "I'm just going to see how well you do on your duel. I know that you've made up your mind, Yusuke. But do you have to leave the city that you grew up in, with hostility for the person, who……."

Yusuke growled, "You have no idea, what I've gone through. You didn't have a person that you thought cared about you and stabbed you in the back."

"Yusuke is that a way……"

"Leave me the FUCK alone, okay, now let's get this exam over with so the sooner I pass this exam the better for me to bury the past forever!" Yusuke said glaring at the blunette with a little tear

Botan sighed again, "Okay Yusuke, for once you win."

"Thank you!" Yusuke replied stubbornly, "The sooner we'll get this over with, the sooner I become the next King of Games!" Yusuke walked away from the blunette

Botan had a cynical look, 'Yusuke you don't really know how much she really cares about you, right now!' she thought as she followed Yusuke to the auditorium, where most teenagers his age, where dueling their proctors, while others mostly from the academy, watching the duel. Yusuke was looking around the audience, as if he was looking for someone. Suddenly, something bumped into him, causing him to fall on his backside.

"Hey Yusuke, are you alright?" Botan asked aiding the black haired teen, "Yeah!" Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head and glared the person, who knocked him down and glared at the person, who knocked him down, "Hey pal, watch where you're going next…" he was cut off when he saw the face of that person, "Hey wait I know you," he said as he saw which appeared to by a small fifteen year old boy, with light blue hair and matching eyes, small glasses, and wearing a dark blue school uniform trying to get up.

The boy rubbed his head, "Sorry about that!" he said and looked at Yusuke's face and eyes widened, "Y-Yusuke!" he squeaked

"S-Syrus!" Yusuke responded

Botan looked at this with awe, "Yusuke, you know this boy?"

Yusuke and the boy known as Syrus got up on their feet, "Yeah, his name is Syrus Truesdale, meet him years back when I was a kid."

Syrus smiled, "I'm glad that you remembered me, Yusuke!"

"Oh and Syrus, this is Botan," Yusuke said, pointing at Botan, "Nice to meet you, Syrus!" she said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too, Botan, so are you like Yusuke's girlfriend." Syrus teased

Yusuke and Botan blushed, "Uh! No way!" they both said in unison, "So, you're here for the entrance exam, too?" Yusuke asked, forgetting about Syrus's question.

"Yeah, I just finished with mine," Syrus replied, "I don't how I won my duel and you already know about my test anxiety. What about you?"

"Well I'm applying to this school as soon as I win my duel." Yusuke said, "Man, I can't believe that it's been six years since we seen each other. So, how's the family been doing?" he added with gleefully expression

"They've been great and you know Zane is already in this school," Syrus told him, "This will be his third year as an Obelisk!"

"That's great, I wonder how he has been doing for the past six years," Yusuke said, "Yeah, you remember Hikari, right?"

"Your twin sister?" Syrus said, "Yeah, I remember her, she always make fun of you anytime you lose a duel with Zane."

"Yeah, which is all the time, too!" Yusuke said, irritably

"Uh! Yusuke, I been hearing about your title 'Great Urameshi' the most feared street punk in Sarayashiki Junior High, is everything about that true?" Syrus asked

Yusuke grimaced at the thought of that title, "Yeah, but not anymore, Sy," he replied, "I gave all that up, when……" he was cut off

"Hey Yusuke, shouldn't you be going to your dueling field?" Botan asked, interrupting the black haired teen with his conversion.

"Oh yeah, right!" Yusuke said, 'She must be here somewhere.' He thought as he walked away from Botan, "Good luck, Yusuke!" Both Syrus and Botan said

"Thanks guys!" Yusuke said as he walked on the stairs going down to his exam field, "I guess that this must be the place," Yusuke said, as he walked to the field to see a young woman, with a reddish brown hair, tied to a ponytail, wearing a pink suit, with a matching mini-skirt, with a white and blue blazer waiting for him, with a weird duel disk, "I see that you must be Yusuke Urameshi, I'm a right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Yusuke bowed, "And you are?"

"I'm Fiona Fontaine, supervisor of female Obelisk Blue dorm and gym teacher of Duel Academy," she replied, 'So, he must be related to her, they look almost alike.' She thought

Yusuke and Ms. Fontaine activated their dueling gauntlets and put their decks into their holders, "Okay Yusuke, ready?" Ms. Fontaine asked

"Ready!" Yusuke replied with determination

"Let's duel!" they both said (4000/4000)

"Ladies first," Yusuke suggested

"That's real gentleman of you, Yusuke, but the applicants are suppose to be the ones going first," Ms. Fontaine said, "Thanks anyways!"

Yusuke draws, "Okay, if you say so," he said, "I'll summon Mystic Swordsman LV2 in defense mode!" a swordsman in purple clothing appears, kneeling down on 1 knee, on the field (900/0), "And leave it at that!"

"My turn!" Ms. Fontaine said drawing her card, "First I'll summon Masked Dragon attack mode!" a red and silver dragon, spreading its wings ready for attack (1400/1100) "Now Masked Dragon, attack Yusuke's Mystic Swordsman with Destructive Roar!" the dragon blasts fire towards the kneed swordsman and destroying it, "And I'll set one card face down. Then I'll end my turn!"

Yusuke draws his card, "All right I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" an iron clad knight appears on the field (1800/1600), "And now say goodbye to your monster, Gearfried Fore Blade Strike!" Gearfried slashes the dragon to pieces and explodes at Ms. Fontaine's face (4000/3600) the iron knight returns back to his master

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, "Yusuke took the lead!"

"Thanks Yusuke, you've activated my dragon special ability by summoning a dragon monster with 1500 ATK points or less and I choose Red Eyes Black Chick!" a large red egg appeared and hatched out a red-eyed black baby dragon, breathing a small black and red flame (800/500)

Yusuke burst out laughing, "You're kidding me, right! My Gearfried could cream that chick!"

"Rule number one in dueling, always expect the unexpected," Ms. Fontaine drew her card, "Okay, I'm going to activate my chick's special ability and you'll find out why it's called Red Eyes Black Chick. It's a baby Red Eyes Black Dragon!" the chick grows to an adult red-eyed black dragon (2400/2000)

"RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Yusuke cries

"What Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Syrus exclaimed, "There's no way that Yusuke can win now!"

Botan looked at the troubled blunette, "What do you mean?"

"The Red Eyes Black Dragon is one the toughest monsters in the world!"

Botan was freaked, "If that's the case then Yusuke won't stand a chance!"

"Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Gearfried with Inferno Fire Blast!" A huge ball of red energy appeared in the dragon's mouth and fired outward, engulfing Yusuke's knight and destroying it. Yusuke grimaced (3400/3600) "Next, I'll place a face down card and that will do for now!"

Yusuke cursed under his breath and drew, "I'll play the spell card of Reinforcements of the Army! With this baby, I can add 1 warrior monster from deck to my hand!" Yusuke gets out a card from his deck and places it onto his hand, "Then, I'll shuffle my deck!" he does that, "I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" a blonde warrior appears on the field, shouldering his sword (1200/400)

"Why would Yusuke have that monster in attack mode?" Syrus asked, "That monster won't stand a chance with ole Red Eyes there!"

"Now Yusuke, how can you put that card in attack mode? My Red Eyes has more than enough power to take out your captain out!" Ms. Fontaine pointed out

"I wasn't done, yet! Next, I'll activate my captain's special power, see whenever its normal summon, it allows me to summon another warrior on the field and the monster choose is another Marauding Captain!" another captain is summoned

"What a nice defense, Yusuke," Ms. Fontaine commented, "With your two captains out, I can't attack because of its power, prevent me from attacking another warrior on your side of the field. Since, you have two of them on the field I can't attack!" she added, "That's something, I won't expect from a new student."

Yusuke blinked twice, "Gee thanks," he said, "Next, I'll place two face downs and call it a turn!"

Syrus looked at this with awe, "So that's why Yusuke put those warriors in attack mode," he said

Ms. Fontaine draws, "Okay I'll summon onto the field, Lord of Dragons and you can't play any monster, spell or trap effects on my dragons!" A cloaked wizard wearing dragon bone armor appeared on the field, "that will do for now!"

"My turn!" Yusuke needed to think of something to take out Red-Eyes, "Okay I'll activate my Harpie's Feather Duster spell card! Here how's it works, see it destroys my opponents' spell and traps cards!" a tempest of feathers appeared and ripped through Ms. Fontaine's face-down cards, leaving the proctor gasping.

Yusuke smirked, "Oh yeah, it's about get worse for you, Ms. Fontaine! Now, I'll activate a spell equip card to my warriors called Lightning Blade to my captain increase it's strength by 800!" a sword with electricity surrounding it appears onto one of the captain's hand (2000/400)

"No way!" Ms. Fontaine yells

"I'm afraid so, now Marauding Captain, attack Lord of Dragons with Lightning Blade Strike Attack!" the captain charges and slices Lord of Dragons, then destroys it with electricity. It exploded right at Ms. Fontaine's face and the red-head is screaming, (3400/2800). The smoke disappears.

"I'm done!" Yusuke said

Ms. Fontaine drew her card, "I'll activate Raigeki, which destroys all monsters on your side of the field!" she said, as a lightning bolt destroyed the two captains, "Now, you're wide open for a direct attack, Yusuke!" Ms. Fontaine declared, "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Yusuke directly with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes prepared for attack, "Not so fast, Ms. Fontaine!" Yusuke said, "I'll activate my face-down Ring of Destruction trap card." One of Yusuke's face-down cards stood up, and a segmented iron ring appeared around Red Eyes's throat like a collar, a large red appendage protruding from each section. He smirked as Red Eyes grasped the collar.

Syrus smiled, "That's Ring of Destruction, now that Red Eyes is toast, without that Lord of Dragons out! But Yusuke's life points won't be so lucky." He said with a frown at the last part.

"What do you mean by that?" Botan asked

"When Ring of Destruction is activated, it destroys one monster and all players take damage equal to the monster that was destroyed because of this effect."

"When my trap ring is placed on a monster, that monster is destroyed and both players take damage equal to the attack points as the destroyed monster!" Yusuke replied

"What then you're sacrificing your life points to destroy my dragon?" Ms. Fontaine yelled

"Excuse me, but who said anything about me sacrificing my life points, you're taking the damage alone!"

"How's that possible?"

"Simple, because I'm activating my face down spell card known as Ring of Defense!" Another steel ring, sporting four shields, spun vertically before Yusuke, "With this spell card, it blocking any damage coming to my life points!" the auto-kill ring detonates and destroys the dragon (3400/400).

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack from my monsters," Yusuke said, as he drew, "I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode (1400/1200) attack Ms. Fontaine directly, with Silver Blade Slash!" the elf attacks and slashes Ms. Fontaine's left shoulder (3400/0)

"All right!" Syrus cheered, "Yusuke won!"

"He actually destroyed that dragon!" Botan exclaimed

Yusuke yelled, "All right, I actually passed a test!"

Ms. Fontaine twitched, "Clever move, Yusuke," she said, "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you," Yusuke said

"Although, because you're exam grade, you would be put in the Ra ranks, but because of your grades from Sarayashiki Junior High being so incredibly low, you'll be put in Slifer Red."

Yusuke shrugged, "It's better than not being accepted by this school, anyways."

Ms. Fontaine smiled, 'So much alike they are,' she thought as she was walking away.

Then, Syrus and Botan, not looking like her usual cheerfulness came by, "Well Yusuke, you got what you wanted, admission to Duel Academy, congratulations." She said sadly

Yusuke looked at the depressed blunette, "Thanks Botan, I hope that she saw me duel though!"

Botan looked at the blackette with confusion, "She who!"

"Yusuke, you did it!" came a female voice, with excitement

They turned to see a girl running towards them, this girl was same age, height and facial appearance as Yusuke, except in girl form and pale skin, dark long brown hair, tied to a ponytail, bangs covering her forehead and brown eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white sleeveless blazer with two blue lines on the chest, with a blue collar, blue gloves, a blue mini skirt all the way to the mid-thigh and boots.

Yusuke smiled at the girl, "Hikari, you saw me!"

The girl known as Hikari came at Yusuke and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug, "Of course, I saw you, Yusuke! Who wouldn't see their little brother, getting admission to the same school as me?"

Yusuke brought his arms around her back, "Not you of course, but I'm glad to be accepted to this school."

"I'm glad too, baby brother!"

Yusuke's eyebrows twitched at the 'baby brother' part, "Kari, I'm not a baby, anymore."

Yusuke lets go of Kari, "Botan, you remember Hikari, right?"

Botan carefully looked at the brunette, "Hikari, it's nice to see you again!" Botan said, with a bow

"Nice to see you too, Botan!" Kari said and looked at Syrus, "Syrus Truesdale, is that really you?" she asked

"Yeah, how's it been Kari?"

"It's been great," Kari replied and then remembered, "Hey Yusuke, is Ke…" Yusuke put his hand onto his sister's mouth, "Please Hikari, don't EVER say that name, while I'm around EVER again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Hikari not YYH, YGO, or GX

**Chapter 3**

In the audience, Yusuke, Syrus, Kari and Botan looked at the remaining applicants with their dueling their proctors.

"Man, I can't wait till we get to Duel Academy," Yusuke said, with contained excitement, "I just wish that these guys just hurry up and finish, so we can go."

Kari let out a giggle, "Whoa, slow down there, little brother," she told him, "These guys will finish so don't worry."

"You must be that excited about leaving huh, Yusuke," Syrus complimented, with glee

"Well, yeah, I mean it's a better way to become a better duelist than I was at home!" Yusuke said, "Hey Sy, want to watch the duel from the stands?"

"Sure!" Syrus replied as he and Yusuke got up from their seats and begun walking away

"Hey guys, where ya goin'?" Kari asked

"We're goin' for a little exploring, big sis, that's all," Yusuke said

"Okay just be careful, alright!" Kari said

"Don't worry we will!" Yusuke said, "Let's go, Syrus!"

Kari let's out a sigh as she sits down, "He'll worry me someday," she sighed

The boys went off the rows and to the stairs, "So Sy, did you get what dorm you'll be in?" Yusuke asked as he and Syrus got on the top of the stairs, "Yeah, Slifer Red," Syrus replied

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Slifer! I'm in Slifer also," he said

Syrus's eyes widened, "You too, hopefully we'll get the dorm room!"

"Yeah, same here," Yusuke said, as he spotted a clear spot for them to be.

Yusuke and Syrus got to the railing and watched the duels, "So Syrus, you still have that crush on the Dark Magician Girl?" Yusuke asked, with sneer

Syrus blushed, "Uh! Not anymore I don't!" he replied, "I can't believe that you remembered that, up till now!"

"How can I forget?" Yusuke said, "You calmed to go steady with her, all the time!"

"Well, the mind of a child," Syrus said, "What about you? Didn't you had a crush on…?"

Yusuke grimaced and slapped Syrus's mouth closed, "Not anymore, I don't," he said, as he let's go of Syrus's mouth, 'I hope I never see HER again, after this!'

"Wow, look at them go!" came a voice by Syrus. The boys looked at a boy of fifteen with brown spiky hair and matching eyes, wearing a red shirt with a collar, black pants with a matching jacket, and red sneakers, with a gray backpack by them.

"Hey, man what are you looking at?" Yusuke asked

The boy looked at Yusuke, "I was talking at that guy, with the Vorse Raider monster out!" he said pointing at a boy, his age with a hairstyle spiked up dueling his proctor and won with a Ring of Destruction, blowing his Vorse Raider away.

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up!" the brunette boy said, with excitement

"Yeah, no kidding!" Yusuke added, "It was a good thing that you told us about this!"

"Bastion Misawa," Syrus said, "They said that he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants."

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said, "I've got a B on mine."

"Wow, I just barely pasted!" the brunette duelist said

"Yeah, same here," Syrus said, "My name is Syrus by the way nice to meet ya. I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"Yeah and now you're in, Sy!" Yusuke said, patting Syrus hard on the shoulder, "Same here, I've won my entrance duel." Yusuke said to the brunette boy

"Congratulations, you two!" the brunette said, "I'll be in as soon as I win my duel!" the brunette said

Yusuke and Syrus sweat dropped, "Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" Yusuke asked

"No!" the brunette replied

"Then, you'll might have a problem," Syrus said, "I think this was supposed to be the last duel."

"Huh?" the brunette said, with surprise

"Don't worry I'm sure that if you ask one of the workers here, you'll get your duel." Yusuke said

Meanwhile at the audience.

"Hey Botan, what's going on with Yusuke?" Kari asked

Botan was stunned that Kari asked a question like that, "Well, the thing is that Yusuke is going through a lot of junk in his life with your mother passing."

Kari tiled her head and couldn't help that Botan was hiding something else from her about her brother.

While at the stands…

"Tight duel, Bastion!" the brunette boy complimented, the spiky black haired boy, with white school uniform on. The boy known as Bastion looked at the brown haired boy, "Thank you!"

"Yeah, one of the best duels that there," Yusuke said, "But, I was wonderin' do you have a Ring of Defense spell card to go with that combo?"

Bastion let's out a chuckle, "Of course," he replied and showing his deck to the three boys and scanning it and takes out the Ring of Defense card out, "No deck with Ring of Destruction should go without Ring of Defense."

"The best way to end a duel quickly," Yusuke said with a glee

"Is that so?" the brunette said, "From what I saw from Bastion, he could be the second best around here!" he added, which surprised Bastion

"_Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4?"_ the announcer said, over the speakerphone

"Go time, wish me luck guys!" The brunette boy said walking away to his dueling field

"Excuse me," Bastion said, stopping Jaden in his tracks, "If I'm the second best than…"

"…who's the first?" Yusuke finished.

Jaden pointed his thumb to his chest, "Yours truly, it's what I'm best at!" he said, while walking away from the boys.

Yusuke snorted, "Well, let's see how this guy duels?"

"He sure looks confident," Syrus added

"Yeah, I'm wondering if he's any good," Yusuke added

"He has to be," Bastion said, "Look who he's dueling."

After a few minutes, Jaden won his duel with one of the teachers, Dr. Vellian Crowler. Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus walked outside to see Botan, Kari and Bastion waiting for them.

"Congratulations Jaden, you really won!" Syrus said, with excitement

"By the way, I couldn't tell if that proctor is either a man or woman!" Yusuke added

Jaden looked at Yusuke, with confusion and shrugged it off, "By the way, I didn't quite get your name, the name's Jaden Yuki!" Jaden said holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you, Jaden, I'm Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke replied, shaking Jaden's hand

"Oh! So you must be that Great Urameshi that everyone has been talkin' about at my school," Jaden said, with awe.

"Well, not anymore, I gave up street fighting for dueling," Yusuke said, "I just want to improve on my dueling skills that's all."

"Which is good thing for you, Yusuke," Syrus said, "Because I doubt that they'll allow street fighters at Duel Academy."

Yusuke snatched the back of his head, with a lopsided grin, "Yeah, guess not," he said

"Hey Yusuke, who's your friend?" Kari asked, walking towards the boys with Botan.

"Oh! This is Jaden Yuki, the one who just now defeated that clown guy's rare monster!" Yusuke said, "And Jaden, this is my older Hikari Urameshi and Botan, a family friend."

"Nice to meet you two!" Jaden said with the two girls nodded in agreement

"Oh yeah, you're that kid, who dueled Dr. Crowler's deck and won!" Kari said, pointing at Jaden

"Well, it's nothing at all," Jaden said with a gleefully expression

"Hey Kari, when does the helicopter to Academy Island get here?" Yusuke asked

"At 4pm, why?"

"Just need to get my things at home, besides its only 2:59 pm, so I have time to get ready. Botan, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus you guys can come if you want!"

"That's sweet!" Jaden said

"Hey Yusuke, I'm coming as well!" Kari said

"Sure thing, sis!"

Later they got to Yusuke's apartment.

"Nice pad!" Jaden said looking around and glanced at a picture of younger versions of Yusuke and Kari, "Nice picture!"

"Thanks help yourselves to anything in the kitchen!"

"Hey Yusuke, where's your parents at?" Jaden asked

Yusuke grimaced, "My parents are dead" he said

Jaden had felt bad, "Oh sorry"

"No prob!" he said walking to his room

Yusuke was packing his things in his bags, thinking about a lot of things.

Flashback (Yusuke's POV)

_I was doing my route that I do everyday, skipping school, going to the arcade, and making a reputation as the much worse punk in Sarayashiki Junior High. Later as I was coming home, I heard the home ringing._

"_Hello Urameshi residence!"_

"_Hello to whom am I speaking to?" the caller asked_

"_Yusuke Urameshi!"_

"_Are you in any relation to an Atsuko Urameshi, sir?"_

"_Yeah, she's my mom of course!"_

_The caller sighed, "This is Dr. Kameyogin and we got some bad news about your mother, Mr. Urameshi!"_

"_Well doc, spit it out!"_

"_Your mother was involved in a car accident and she was drunk at the moment. I'm sorry, Mr. Urameshi but your mother is dead." I was stunned that my mother was dead because of an accident, "Mr. Urameshi, before your mother's passing, she said that you'll be enrolled to Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy, with your older sister, Hikari."_

"_Thanks" I hung up the phone and trying hard not to cry_

_I flung my back to the nearest wall and fell to the ground, "Mom, how could you be so irresponsible? You're an adult and should know that drinking and driving are hazardous, YOU IDIOT!"_

_Just then, the door begun to unlock and the door opened. And I saw Keiko behind the door and looked at me, with concern, "Yusuke, why are you on the floor?"_

"_My m-mom she's dead!"_

_I still couldn't believe that she was dead and done a stupid thing like that. Then, I felt sudden warmth coming towards me and arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me to a hug, "Yusuke, I'm sorry" Keiko whispered to my ear_

_Next week, my sister Hikari came over for my mom's funeral. Kari was too cursing that how could mom been so irresponsible. Everyone from Kuwabara, Shizuru, Koenma, Ogre, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Grandpa, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Keiko and her parents, Yukina, Genkai and Daichi were there comforting me and Kari._

_Kari had talked to me about enrolling into Duel Academy with her and I told her that I'll think about it._

_Later after the funeral, me and Keiko decided to go on a walk, "Yusuke, are you feeling better?" she asked_

"_Yeah, I'm fine and Kari talked to me about enrolling into Duel Academy."_

"_Are you going to follow Yugi's footsteps as the next 'King of Games'?"_

_I sighed, "Well, yeah but you know how I'm with duel monsters, can't seem to win at it."_

"_I could help you!"_

"_Yeah, but it would interfere with your schoolwork though."_

"_I'm here with you am I?"_

_I sighed again, "Yeah, I guess you're right!" I wasn't ready, when Keiko put her arms around me, hugging me, "Yusuke, you know that I love you and I'd do anything that I could to help you, right."_

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me, "Yeah, me too and I'd like to thank you for this." I kissed her lips for a while._

_The next few weeks, Keiko and her father were training me and as always, weren't going too easy on me. I kept on losing, but I wasn't going to give up that easy. After a few duels, I eventually won. The next day, I found out that Enrollment Day was scheduled two days from now. That would mean that I had to step it up a little, so I went to school to find Keiko. When I got to the school ground, there were a crowd of students and it would take forever to find her. I finally found her, but what I saw her do really felt like my heart was ripped out. I saw Keiko, in the arms of other guy and kissing and quite passionately. I couldn't believe that she would do that to me and right before I was going to leave, so I ran as fast as I could from the school. I could never face Keiko ever again, after what happened._

_I was walking sadly in the streets of Tokyo, while it was rain, thinking why Keiko could do that to me, kissing another guy, while I'm her boyfriend. I was so pissed off that I didn't know it was raining, but I didn't care. In frustration, I punched a nearby building and kept punching._

"_I'd appreciated if your don't take your anger out on my building, kid." came a voice_

_I turned to see a guy with brown hair and wearing a white business suit. I recognized this guy, "Seto Kaiba!" I said_

_Kaiba walked towards me, "You guessed, kid now beat it before I have you arrested." Just as I was going to walk away, "Hold on! Why is it that I've seen you somewhere, before?"_

_He kept looking at me, which started to freak me out, "You wouldn't by any chance that you're Yugi Muto's younger cousin, Yusuke Urameshi."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_The last time I've seen you were when you were a little child, you've grown."_

"_Funny now, I remember you more clearly, you kept dueling my cousin and you've lost! Look, I don't have time to talk. I've got to get ready for the dueling part of the exam of your academy."_

"_So, you're going to my academy, eh? I might need to see your skill!"_

_So, we dueled and I was doing alright, until:_

"_Now, I'll sacrifice my Kaizer Seahorse as two monsters to summon a Light Attribute monster!" Kaiba said_

"_What are you going to summon, Kaiba?"_

"_I'm going to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he said, as his dragon appeared on the field. Yugi told me about his days of facing Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, "Hey, Yugi told me stories about that dragon!"_

"_I see," he said_

"_Yeah, he also told me that you have two more of those dragons in that deck of yours!"_

"_Somehow, I'm not surprised that he told you, with you being his cousin that is." he said, "Now, Blue Eyes attack his swordmaster with your White Lightning Attack!" his dragon blasted my Gearfried away with it's attack_

"_Okay Kaiba, I'm going to revive a warrior from my graveyard with the spell card, A Warrior Returning Alive!" I said, as I pulled my Gearfried the Swordmaster from the graveyard slot, "Now, I'll summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight then I'll activate my spell card, Release Restraint, so I can summon back to the field Gearfried the Swordmaster!"_

"_You're kidding, that monster is weak compared to my dragon, Yusuke!"_

"_I know," I said, "That's why, I'm activating a equip card known as Lightning Blade! When I equip this card to my swordmaster two things would happened, Kaiba!"_

"_Oh and what's that?"_

"_One, my monster's attack points will be increased by 800, given him a grand total of 3400 points! Two, my monster's special ability activates giving your Blue Eyes a free ticket to the graveyard!" I destroyed his dragon and attacked Kaiba directly, but: "I'm sorry, Yusuke, but I activate a trap card, Negate Attack, your battle phase ends!"_

"_Okay, then I'll just play one card facedown and end my turn!"_

"_Now, I'll summon Lord of Dragons, then I'll activate a spell card, Flute of Summoning Dragon! It gives me the power to summon two dragons from my hand!"_

_I was hoping that he didn't have those two Blue Eyes White Dragons in his hand, but to my displeasure he did, "Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn, with it I can summon a monster from my graveyard. I bet you know what monster I'm planning to summon, Yusuke!"_

_I knew what he was summoning, "You're going to summon your Blue Eyes from the grave then use Polymerization, which I probably would guess that what you have in your hand, to fuse those dragons to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

"_Very perspective, kid!" he said, "Just like Yugi is!"_

_I grimaced as I hated to be right as he summons his three headed Blue Eyes, "Yugi was one of the worthy duelists that have ever faced this dragon, Yusuke! You should be privileged to face this dragon, now time for you to experience it's power." he said, "Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Gearfried the Swordmaster with Neutron Blast!" he blasted my monster to the grave again. Kaiba was one duelist that was giving me a run from my money, "Now, I'll activate my facedown trap card, Virus Cannon, now it destroy 10 spell cards you have in your entire deck!"_

"_Damn it!" I cursed as I pull all of my spell cards in the grave slot my equip card_

_Later, I found a way to destroy his dragon, "Okay Kaiba, I'll sacrifice my two captains to summon Gilford of Legend!"_

"_That monster is weak, but dueling your cousin has taught me something, Yusuke." Kaiba said, "Never understatement your opponents!"_

"_Then, you're a good listener, because I'm going to activate my Gilford's ability to gain equip spell cards from the graveyard to increase it's power!"_

"_What!"_

"_First up, is my Wicked-Breaking-Flamberge--Baou gives my monster a 500 power bonus making it 3100. Next up, my Lightning Blade increases my monsters attack by 800, making it 3900! Then, my Fusion Sword Murasame Blade gives another 800 points to my Gilford to 4700, my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade gives my monster a 300 power bonus to 5000 and the last equip card, or should I say trap equip card, is Blast With Chain, which gives my monster a power bonus of 500 to 5500!"_

_I could tell that Kaiba was shaking in fear as he was looking at my monster, who's going to take down his dragon, "Now Gilford attack that Ultimate Dragon with Overload Slash!" Gilford blasted Kaiba's dragon_

"_Good job, Yusuke!" he said, "You aren't the only one who as destroyed my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."_

"_Let me guess, Yugi destroyed it before," I said_

"_That's right, now I'll going to revive my Ultimate Dragon to field once again, with Premature Burial by giving up 800 life points."_

"_Okay, but it's gonna get blown away again!"_

"_I'm not going to use it to attack your monster. I'm going to sacrifice it to summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"_

"_What!"_

"_Yugi was the only duelist that has ever faced this dragon and with it's special ability since I have 10 dragons in my graveyard my dragon gains 300 points for each dragon in the graveyard giving it a total of 6000!"_

"_Now, it's stronger than my monster!"_

"_Now, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack his Gilford of Legend with your Shining Neutron Blast!" Kaiba declared as he destroyed my monster and I lost the duel. As he was blasting my Gilford away, I felt hair gel getting out of my hair and something inside me vanished, like the 'Great Urameshi' inside of me was being vaporized by the Shining Dragon's attack. Before I knew it the Great Urameshi in me was already dead. I just that's the reason that, that monster's name is Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, it refreshes you inside as you hated that part because it was too weak. After my life points hit zero, I felt empty inside thinking inside, who am I and how my life was like before._

"_I see that you're his cousin, now!" he said, "You've got some of his skill, while we dueled I couldn't help but noticed that you were holding back most of your skill."_

_He was right, I was holding back, "I could give you some advise on how to be stronger in your dueling skills." Kaiba said_

_I looked at him to see, if he was joking, "You are?"_

"_Yeah, as soon as I hear your story about explaining why you were punching my building."_

_I told him the whole thing that happened to me recently, "I see, well that would be expected from a romantic relationship. But then again, I wouldn't know of it, considering that I've never experienced it myself."_

"_Then, how would you know?" I asked him_

"_All I had to do was watch your cousin's friend, Joey Wheeler at it, in high school. It's best to try to forget about Keiko, since you're going to my academy, Yusuke."_

_What was this guy saying forget about Keiko, "What are you saying? I feel like ramming my fist down the guy's throat!"_

"_There's another method of making the punk pay for what he did like putting away all weak emotions like romance and perversions to the trash where they belong. So rather you sit here feeling sorry for yourself, you should make some kind of plan to get a position where someone respects you."_

"_Sorta like a CEO position like you?" I asked_

"_Well something like that! I have to go home, right now." Kaiba walked away from me, "Goodbye Yusuke and think hard about what I said."_

_That's where it hit me, as the rain stopped. Plus, that's where I made a vow, I'd do whatever it takes to forget about my days as a street punk, boyfriend and spirit detective after I pass the dueling portion of the exam. Later, after calling Keiko, telling her that I don't need any more practice, which was a lie, I went to Kuwabara's place and told him what happened and that I'm relinquishing my title as the most punk in Sarayashiki Junior High._

"_YOU WHAT!" he yelled, "How could you do that, Urameshi?"_

"_I have my reasons, Kuwabara okay, I just want to forget my days as a fighter, because that's not going to get me anywhere in life."_

"_Okay, who are you and what have you done to Urameshi?"_

"_Very funny, so could you be my practice opponent, please!"_

"_Okay Urameshi, I'll do it. Since, your throwing away your days as a fighter than I might as well call you, 'Yusuke'."_

"_Yeah sure, I just want to forget it all."_

"_So you really going to try to forget about Keiko, the one who you knew since you two were four."_

"_Yeah, I could never face her ever again. Plus, I never want to feel this kind of pain ever again, so I'm shunning myself from anything that has to do with romance and perversions."_

"_Okay, now you're talking crazy!" Kuwabara said_

_So all weekend, Kuwabara and Shizuru were preparing me for the entrance exam and I was getting better and better at the time. I was so determined to win the duel that I never want to come back to this place ever again, where I'm reminded how my life was here. The Great Urameshi in me was dying fast as I was getting as a duelist. This morning when I woke up late, I decided that I should let the Great Urameshi see the last duel of his life. Now, I'm reunited with my older twinsister, Hikari Urameshi and met some new friends Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Bastion Misawa. Hopefully, my new life as a duelist in Duel Academy is any better than my days as a street fighter._

End Flashback (Normal POV)

Yusuke was still packing, 'Well that's it, no more I'm through, the punk, pervert, spirit detective, macho, cocky, loudmouth and sarcastic Yusuke Urameshi will be buried away so deep, in a coffin that it will take days to dig him back up. I swore that if I somehow passed the entrance exam, that the 'Great Urameshi', the punk who skips class will meet his death. No more romance, it hurts in the end like hell.' He thought as he threw away all of his hair gel in the trash.

Yusuke then went to the bathroom, turn on the light and walked to the sink. He then put his head in the sink and turns on the water. The water hit his hair, letting the hair gel washing away from his head. Yusuke then turn the water off and shook his head wildly to get the water off his head, "Now, it starts! Goodbye, Great Urameshi, forever!"

In the living room, everyone was waiting for Yusuke to be done, just then door begun to unlock, which alarmed everyone.

"Hey I thought Yusuke's parents died!" Syrus said

"Well, Yusuke didn't say anything about expecting anyone here at this time, Sy." Jaden said

The door opened up to reveal a 15-year-old girl, with short brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a blue sailor shirt with a yellow scarf, with a matching blue skirt that went to her knees and holding a knapsack. The girl was surprised to see people that she didn't even know, "Okay who the hell are you and how did you get a key to this house?" Jaden asked the brunette

Syrus studied the brunette girl, 'Why have I seen this girl before?' he thought

"My name is Keiko Ukimura and I'm the girlfriend of the boy who lives here." The brunette said, "The way I got these keys was that Yusuke's deceased mother gave it to me and who the hell are all of you? How is it that you broke in here, thief!" she spat

Syrus raised an eyebrow, 'Keiko? No way!' he thought

"I'm no thief!" Jaden retorted, "How do we know that you didn't come here to steal something from our friend's house!"

"I'm no thief, I'd like to hear how is it that you all broke in here, in the first place, you thief!"

'That yell!' Syrus thought as he looked at the argument between Jaden and Keiko, 'I know that yell anywhere. It's Keiko alright.'

"Excuse me, I'm no thief! Our friend, Yusuke invited us in!"

"Funny, Yusuke never mention to me about you!"

"Hey Keiko!" Syrus greeted, "Over here!"

Keiko eyed Syrus, 'That face it can't be,' she thought, "S-Syrus!"

"The one and only."

Keiko ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, "Syrus!" Keiko laughed, "It's been five years!"

Syrus returned the hug, "Yeah, I know."

"You know this thief, Sy!" Jaden asked, pointing at Keiko

Keiko glared at Jaden, as she let's go of Syrus, "I'm no thief, buddy! Either you leave or I'll call the cops!"

Jaden returned the glare, "Not if I call them first!" he retorted, then exchanged electrical glares with Keiko

Syrus stepped between the brunettes to pull them away, "It's okay, guys!" he told them, "Keiko, Yusuke did invite us here, after the exam! He's in his room right now packing!" Syrus turned to Jaden, "Jaden, this is a friend of Yusuke and mine, while back when we were little kids," he told Jaden, "It would make sense that she would have the keys to Yusuke's apartment."

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense," Jaden said

"Keiko Ukimura is that you I hear?" came a very familiar voice and everyone turned to see Kari walking towards Keiko. The female Urameshi put her arms around the brunette pulling her into a bear hug, "Hikari, I'm glad to…see you, too….!" Keiko said, feeling her ribs getting crushed by Kari's hug, "But, if you…don't mind….can you let go….of me, you're kind of…crushing me and I …need… AIR!" Keiko added; with her face turning color and veins in her eyes, from asphyxiation

Kari lets go of Keiko, for enough time for the brunette to regain air into her lungs, thinking that she was almost a goner. Keiko then felt her cheeks being pulled from each side and up and down then she realized that it was Kari, "Oh wow, you're even as cute as me!" she said with glee, totally oblivious that she was torturing Keiko. The brunette loved Kari, so much as a sister, but hated when she hugs her real tightly and pulls on her face, "Kari, I really appreciate the gesture, but could you please let go of my cheeks." She said as Kari lets go of her face.

Keiko rubbed both of her cheeks in pain and felt a hard pat on her shoulder over and over, "I'm so glad that you've came here to see Yusuke off, how kind of you!" Kari said, with each pat on Keiko's shoulder.

Keiko rubs her sore shoulder, "Yeah, that's me!" she said a weak smile, glee and a sweat drop on her temple and let out a smile chuckle.

Just then, Yusuke came out with bags in his hands and wearing a pair of jeans, a red plaid shirt with a yellow sweater, a green jacket with orange cuffs and collar plus white sneakers. His hair was down; not gelled back; "Okay guys, I'm ready to go!" he said then looked at Keiko. Fear and hurt come out, when Yusuke gazed on to the brunette, 'Why is she here?'

"Hey Yusuke, you passed your test?" Keiko asked, walking towards him

"Yeah!" he replied coldly, as he got out of the way as the brunette was going to hug him. Keiko looked at Yusuke, thinking why he moved away from her hug.

"Hey little bro, what's with the new hairstyle?" Kari asked her brother

"Oh I just want to try out a new look for the new school, that's all, sis." Yusuke replied walking away to the door

Jaden had just realized something, "Oh where are my manners? We haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Jaden Yuki!"

"Bastion Misawa!" Bastion said

"Nice to meet you all!" Keiko said

"Sorry, about earlier, though," Jaden said

"That's okay," Keiko said, "Are you guys going to the academy, also?"

"Yeah, the written test was tough and I barely passed!" Jaden said

"Same here!" Syrus added

"Well, it didn't look that hard to me." Bastion said

"That's easy for you to say, Bastion considering that you got the highest score on the written exam of all freshmen applicants." Kari said

While Bastion, Jaden and Syrus helped Yusuke, with his things, Yusuke was trying to avoid Keiko and Kari noticed it, but bothered not to say anything at the moment. The things were brought in the truck of Kari's car.

Yusuke and Keiko were by the car, "I guess I'll be seeing you, Yusuke." Keiko said, with a sad tone

Yusuke 'humped' and begun to walk away, but only to be stopped when he felt a harsh tug to his sleeve jacket by Keiko, "Aren't you going to see something to me?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, Keiko there is. Let go of me!" Yusuke demanded, in a cold voice as he yanked his arm away from Keiko's grip and walked into the car. Keiko wondered why Yusuke didn't say goodbye to her.

Kari saw what happened and wondered why her brother would act so cold towards the one they had known for almost their whole life.

_It's me, Yusuke Urameshi, here, today marks the day that the Great Urameshi, the most notorious street punk has died. Now, it's off to Duel Academy Island, where there will be new faces and rivals. Can I make though Duel Academy without bashing the other students faces in the ground? Find out in the next chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi._

_(Japanese The Sun Will Rise Again)_

_When my letter reaches you, don't break the seal, just leave it alone, after some time has passed, I'm sure you will understand how I feel now._

_This is my first and last request._

_As gently as we could, it wasn't very hard, with one purpose, we foolishly embraced._

_As twilight closes in, I shoot an arrow of courage from a distant window, toward your back, as you leave._

_Although it still has not stopped raining outside, the drenched people and the city still believe in the sun._

_An old melody and a blurred silhouette._

_Living the easy life doesn't make for a very good picture._

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm adding a character from Beyblade G-Revolutions. I've gotten somewhat good review, and I to let you guys on to a little secret. I've been reading some fan fictions where, Keiko breaks up with Yusuke, or vice-versa, and that makes me really feel BAD, so I'm gonna to prove to those bastards/bitches that both Yusuke and Keiko are made for each other. If anyone else has something to say against that then I got two lovely words to say (clears throat!) FUCK YOU!

Disclaimer: I own Hikari not YYH, YGO, or GX

_(English Smile Bomb)_

_Running in crowd in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again._

_I don't know where to go, when I feel like crying oh my, its time to open myself, do something new, I want to stop-and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt, and it's all because of kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow and then I know, that most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go._

_Thank you for waking up!_

**Chapter 4**

Yusuke, Kari, Botan, Jaden, Bastion and Syrus came to the place for departure. As they approached the helicopter, Kari looked at Yusuke wondering what could have happened between him and Keiko.

Botan said, "Yusuke, I just wanted to let you…"

"Save it, Botan I don't want to here another word about this, I'm going and soon as I approach Duel Academy, the 'Great Urameshi' will finally be buried along in the trash where he belongs. Meaning my past, being a street punk and boyfriend, will be behind me and buried forever." Yusuke said, in a cold voice

Botan was surprised that Yusuke would act this cold hearted.

"Hey Yusuke!" came a familiar voice

Yusuke turned to see familiar faces running towards him, "Hey guys!"

"So you're leaving us, now?" said an orange haired boy

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Kuwabara and I wanted to thank you for your help."

"No problem"

Yusuke looked at the red haired teenage boy, "Hey Kurama, I hope that you take good care of your mother."

"I will, Yusuke and good luck in Duel Academy!" Kurama said

Yusuke then looked at a small man with black hair, sticking up, "Hiei, I'm sorry that we can't have our rematch."

"Hn. No need to be sorry, Yusuke. But, here's a warning if you don't become the best duelist, I'll personally kill you, myself." Hiei said

Just then a boy with red hair came up to Yusuke, "Do you have to go, Yusuke?"

"I'm afraid so, Daichi but I'm gonna miss you."

After saying goodbyes, the helicopter left with Yusuke, Jaden, Kari, Bastion and Syrus. The others watched as the helicopter flew up and disappeared in the sky.

"I miss him already!" Daichi said

"Man, I wish I'd have known about the entrance exam then I'd taken it!" Kuwabara said

"What's the point of you taking the exam, fool? You'll end up failing." Hiei insulted

Kuwabara growled, "What's that, hamster legs?"

Kurama and Botan got between them, resisting them.

While in the helicopter, the new students are very excited to come to Duel Academy. Yusuke was looking at the window, thinking that the 'Great Urameshi' is going to die as soon as this helicopter lands. Yusuke then felt an arm being wrapped around his shoulder and pulling his to a hug, "Are feeling alright, bro?" Kari asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yusuke replied

Kari put her head onto her brother's shoulder, "You know if there's something bothering you, you can always come to me." She whispered in his ear and gently rubbed his arm

"Yeah, I know"

When the helicopter landed onto the island, came out and as promise Yusuke, threw away his past and begun to move on with life.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Jaden exclaimed

"Yeah, me either!" Yusuke added

"Hey Yusuke, I heard that you've been put at Slifer Red, so that true?" Kari asked

Yusuke looks at his sister, "Yeah, that's right!"

"Hey Yusuke, you're in Slifer also?" Jaden asked

Yusuke eyed the brunette, "Yeah, you're in Slifer too, Jaden?"

"Yeah!" Jaden replied

"Same here," Syrus added, "Imagine meeting at the entrance exam, now we're on the same dormitory!"

"Yeah no kidding," Yusuke said, gleefully, "Man, I'm going to enjoy being in this school!"

"Yeah, but its something not to brag about as a Slifer Red, Yusuke." Kari told him

"Why's that?"

"Because here, Slifers are treated like dirt by Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue duelists, but I'm not going to do that you guys."

"So, they judge us by rank?" Yusuke asked, raising his eyebrow, "That's hardly fair at all!"

Later, the new students were given their blazers, with matching boots and a new duel disks. Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus were in the courtyard talking, "I guess that Kari wasn't kidding about us, Slifers getting disrespect from people above." Jaden said

"Yeah, names like, 'jerk', 'slacker', 'idiot' or 'punk', I've normally been called those names, but 'Slifer Slacker' when someone talks to me like that I usually give them a little present called, Pain!" Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles, "But, since that's not me anymore, I've decided to let that slide."

"Hey Yusuke, I've got a question, why is it that you became a street punk in the first place?" Jaden asked

"Because my life before was a rot, Jaden. You see my dad abandoned us, which Kari cursed him for eternity for, when we were kids and was found dead out on the streets, years later, my mom was a drunk and unemployed and all my sister did was raised me and yelled at me when doing something stupid. People kept calling my mother a drunken slutbag, because she gave birth to me when she was my age. That really pissed me off, so the only way to shut them up was to beat them up. I skipped class because I hated the school, teachers and students at Sarayashiki Junior High."

"Oh sorry to hear that and your mother died because of her drinking problem?" Jaden said

"Yeah!"

"Has she ever tried to rape you, while drunk?" Syrus asked

"No, she hasn't and I knew that everyone was against me."

"But what about that girl, Kei…." Jaden was cut off when Yusuke instinctively put her hand onto Jaden's mouth, "Please Jaden, I don't want to here HER name EVER again!" Yusuke then let's go of the brunette's mouth

"I see that you haven't changed at all, Yusuke Urameshi!" came a voice

The boys turned to see a tall young man in his twenties with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a white shirt and jeans and a brown trench coat. Yusuke recognized him, "Mokuba is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Mokuba asked, with a smirk walking towards the trio

"How did you get here?" Yusuke asked

"I came in a speed boat an errand for Seto!" Mokuba replied and looked at the boys, "Hey Yusuke, who are your friends?"

"Oh these are Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!" Yusuke pointing to each boy, "And this is my friend Mokuba Kaiba!"

Both Jaden and Syrus's jaw dropped when they heard the name 'Kaiba', "Kaiba, as in that this guys is related to the Seto Kaiba, the owner of this school and CEO of Kaiba Corporations!" Syrus exclaimed

"And the former duel monsters champion?" Jaden added

"Yeah, he's my brother!" Mokuba replied

"Brother!" Jaden and Syrus yelled

Just then Kari came out of the school and spotted her brother and his friends, "Hey guys!" she greeted and spotted Mokuba, "Mokie!" she yelled as she flung herself towards him giving him a hug, "Hey Hikari, you've grown since the time I've seen you!" Mokuba said, wrapping his arms around her back and waist

"I know, so what brings you here?" Kari asked letting go of the ravenette and the same with Mokuba

"I came to do a little errand for Seto!"

"What kind of errand?" Syrus asked

"To pick up a list of the new recruits for Duel Academy and Seto wants to do a background check."

After doing his errand, Mokuba left the island and Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus went to their dorms which happen to be an old hotel.

"You mean that this running old dump will be our dorm?" Yusuke said/asked

"It's so dirty, I wonder if there's any cockroaches around." Syrus added

"What are you guys talkin' 'bout? This place looks great and I bet it has a good view of the ocean!" Jaden said

Yusuke and Syrus sweat dropped, "Weird guy," Yusuke said

Syrus sighed, "Uh huh!" he added with a nod

After going upstairs and to their rooms, Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus walked into a room, "I guess that this will be our room, huh?" Jaden said turning on the lights

"I guess that this place isn't that bad," Yusuke said, looking around the room

"Yeah!" Syrus added

"See what did I just tell you guys?" Jaden asked, with a lopsided grin, "Let's work on this pad!" he opened the curtains

"Hey! Those curtains were closed for a reason, you know!" came a grumpy voice

"Sorry!" Jaden said, closing the curtains and a sixteen year old portly boy that looked like a koala popped out of the bed and glared at the three boys

"AH! Koala Man!" the boys yelled in fear

"Would ya stop screamin'?" the boy asked, in annoyance, "Who are you guys anyways and what are you doing here in my room?"

"Sorry, we your new roommates," Yusuke said, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Jaden Yuki!" Jaden added

"And I'm Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus said

The boy looked at Yusuke, weirdly, "You said that you're last name is Urameshi as in the relative as Hikari Urameshi of Obelisk Blue?" he asked

"Uh! Yeah! You know her?" Yusuke asked

"You know her!" the boy said, "She's one of the people I admire in this school, even though she's an Obelisk herself, she's been defeating us Slifers from the Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow students!"

"Oh you don't say."

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you guys how things are done here in Duel Academy. There are three ranks: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red." The boy told them, "Obelisk Blue students are usually top ranked students from prestigious middle schools, while Ra Yellow students are the middle class students from regular schools, who are sometimes real smart, some are real young ones with a lot of potential and here we are the Red Wonders."

"The Red Wonders?" Syrus said, "I guess it's not that bad."

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us, managed to get this far'?" the boy corrected to Syrus's disappointment, "I sorry we're in the bottom of the food chain here! I'm Chumley Huffington, by the way."

"Ranks don't mean squat!" Yusuke said, "I have you know that this guy here defeated that male or female impersonator in his entrance exam and that Ancient Gear Golem!" He added pointing at Jaden

Chumley looked at Jaden, with astonishment, "No way, you're sayin' that his guy had defeated Dr. Crowler's own deck, no way!"

"I'm afraid so," Jaden said, pointing his thumb to himself, "It was a close duel though!"

Just then, a knock occurred and Yusuke walked towards the door then opened it. Kari was standing outside, "Hey Yusuke, mind if I come in?"

"Not at all!" Yusuke said, letting his sister past him and closing the door behind him

"Hey guys, have you made yourselves at home, yet?" Kari asked

"Yeah!" Yusuke said

"We sure did!" Jaden added

When Chumley eyed Kari in the room, he sat up quickly, "Hey Hikari!" he greeted with a wide grin

Kari looked at Chumley, "Oh! Hey Chumley, I see that you're still in Slifer!" she said and eyed her brother, "Yusuke, may I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!" Yusuke said, with a nod and followed his sister outside and down the stairs and to the back of the dorm, "So, how do you like the dorm?" Kari asked

"From the outside, it's kinda of a dump but inside one of the dorms, it's not that bad." Yusuke replied

Kari sat on the grass, "I'm sorry that you had to stay in a run down place like this." She said in a sad tone, "Plus, I feel bad that I'm staying in the Obelisk Blue dorm, considering that I'm one of them." The brunette had just felt an arm around her waist and she turned to see Yusuke, "Don't worry, Kari, I guess that I have to see it in Jaden Yuki's point of view."

Kari put her arm around her brother's shoulders and brought him to a hug, "Well Jaden sounds like an optimistic person, and he's kind of a reminder of Yugi, though." Kari said, "Hey Yusuke, I know this may seem to be out of line though."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, letting go of his sister

"What happened between you and Keiko?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Hikari not YYH, YGO, or GX

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Yusuke, I know this may seem to be out of line though."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, letting go of his sister

"What happened between you and Keiko?"

Yusuke was stunned to hear his sister ask him that kind of question, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you two. You seemed to avoid her and acted cold towards her when she wanted to see you off."

"Look Hikari, I don't want to talk about that, at all. I just want to forget about her."

Kari was stunned that Yusuke would actually say that, "At least tell me what happened between you two!"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Yusuke snapped

Kari was shocked by her brother's outburst and snarled, "Yusuke Urameshi, you JERK!" she yelled and punched him on the left cheek hard, sending him flying away and to a nearby wall. Yusuke then fell on the floor and felt his sore cheek, "Ouch!" The blackette looked at his sister, who was glaring at him, with her arms and legs crossed, "That hurts!"

Kari narrowed her eyes and got up, "Not as much as you saying to me, your own sister, to leave you alone." She said, walking towards Yusuke and crouched down to him. Kari put her hand onto Yusuke's chin and raised it up for him to face her, "Yusuke, try to understand that I can't leave my little brother alone, with his problems when he can always come to me for help." She informed in a soft tone

Yusuke sighed and sat up to his knees, "Okay Kari, I'll tell you everything." Which he did, "So, you caught her kissing another guy, what a nasty way to go." Kari said

"Tell me about it, I was hurt by that." Yusuke said, followed by Kari, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to a hug, "Yusuke, I know it must have been bad for you."

Yusuke wrapped his arms around his sister's back and waist and pulled her to him. The blackette gently rubbed his sister's back, "Hikari, I'm sorry that I yelled at you." He said

"That's okay! Hey, I've got an idea, some time in the future here how about if I invite you for lunch in my dorm room." Kari asked

"But aren't the rules state that boys aren't aloud in a girl's dorm room?"

"Yeah, but you're my brother and I'm sure that Ms. Fontaine wouldn't mind, so what do you say?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Yusuke replied, holding his sister tighter, "Hey Onee-chan?" "Yeah" "Thanks for telling me about this school and I love you."

Kari smiled and held her brother tighter, "I love you, too. Always remember that when you in trouble, you can come to me."

"I will remember"

"Hey Kari, I know that I made a vow to never pick a fight with anyone at this academy, but there's a time that one of the Obelisk or Ra students might see something that would or could piss me off. I was wondering if you could teach me how to control my temper?" Yusuke requested

Kari smiled, "Yusuke!" the brunette moved her hand to the back of Yusuke's head and held him tighter, "I'll be honored to do so." She whispered in his ear and kissed his temple. Yusuke smiled, "Thank you, Hikari!" he said, kissed her cheek and gently stroked her back. The twins pried themselves off of each other.

"Hey, let's go see what both Jaden and Syrus are up to." Yusuke said, getting up and wiping the grass of his pants

"Yeah!" Kari gets up as well and brushes the grass off her legs and skirt

The Urameshi siblings got out from the back of the dorm room, "Hey Yusuke, you want me to show you around the island, first?" Kari asked with Yusuke nodding in reply

Kari gave Yusuke most of the tour on the island, "So, how do you like the island, so far?" Kari asked

"It's great and again Kari, thank you." Yusuke replied and stopped

Kari noticed that her brother had stopped walking, "Hey Yusuke, why'd you stop?"

Yusuke eyed his surroundings, "I'm hearing someone running towards us."

"Hey Kari!" came a feminine voice behind the siblings and a blue blur went passed them and in front. The blur revealed a girl, about fifteen years of age, with long blonde brownish hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the same thing as Kari.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, 'Okay, why this girl looks familiar?'

"Hey Alexis, what's up!" Kari asked, "You remember Yusuke, right?"

Alexis eyed at Yusuke, "Of course, Yusuke, how can forget about the pranks that he and Keiko Ukimura had done to us."

Yusuke thought about it and his eyes widened, "Wait you're Alexis Rhodes!"

"Yeah, and don't worry I'm not going to prank you."

"I'm giving Yusuke, here a tour of the island." Kari said

"That's great!" Alexis replied, "Mind if I come along?"

"Sure!"

Later, Jaden and Syrus were at the Obelisk dome, because Jaden 'sensed' a duel in the building and wanting to check it out. The boys went to a stadium, which was very roomy like a football field.

"Wow look at the place!" Jaden explained

"Yeah, it's so big!" Syrus added

Then, the boys glanced at the two boys that were a little older than they are, wearing blue blazers. The older boys looked at the two younger ones

"Hey, this is our turf!" yelled the boy with blue hair and a cowboy accent

"Yeah and you two Slifer rejects aren't welcome!" added the boy with brown hair

"What you mean we not welcome? We're students here!" Jaden exclaimed

"You see that crest?" The blunette Obelisk pointed at a crest with a picture of Obelisk the Tormentor. Jaden and Syrus looked at the crest, "Yeah and you two better beat it!" demanded the brunette Obelisk

"Oh sorry, we didn't see it and we'll be leaving now." Syrus said and looked at his fellow Slifer student, "Aren't we, Jay?"

Jaden replied, "Naw, we're not leaving!" then looked at the two Obelisks, "Unless you two duel me!"

"Hey you're that kid!" the blunette said

"Hey Chazz, we found the applicant, who defeated Dr. Crowler!" the brunette said

Just then a boy, that looked like he was fifteen, wearing a blue blazer, showing that he too was an Obelisk blue, walked on the stairs. This boy had black messy hair and dark grey eyes, which were glaring at Jaden.

"Hey!" Jaden greeted, "I'm Jaden and you're what Chuzz?"

The boy referred as Chazz growled at the Slifer brunette.

"Show some respect!" the blunette scolded

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the top duelist in prep-school. He's gonna be the next King of Games!" the brunette Obelisk explained, "The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible!" Jaden said, crossing his arms

The two Obelisk boys were stunned, "What Impossible! How so!" the brunette Obelisk yelled

"See, the reason it's impossible is that I'm going to be the next King of Games." Jaden replies, which made the two older boys, laugh

"A Slifer Slacker the next King of Games, that'll be the day!" the blunette gagged

"Can it, you two!" Chazz scolded, "Maybe the new kid is right, seeing that he defeated Crowler and that rare monster. I guess it takes some skill to do it."

"You got that right!" Jaden says

"Or was it luck, I guess we'll find that one out, right now!" Chazz added

"Bring it!"

"This is sure a motley crew!" came a feminine voice

"Hey Jaden, Syrus why are you two doing here?" asked a voice so familiar to the two Slifer boys

Just then Yusuke, Alexis and Kari came into the scene.

"Hey Princeton, you better not be bothering these two Slifers!" Kari warned, cracking her knuckles, which freaked out Chazz, "Uh…n-no Hikari, I wa-wasn't, I was only playing with them that's all!" Chazz said, then followed by a nervous laugh

"Hey Alexis, what's the deal with this guy?" Yusuke asked

"That's Chazz Princeton, he's a well known bully to people lower than him, but your sister put him on line." Alexis replied

"That's my sister!" Yusuke said proudly

Chazz noticed Yusuke, with the Obelisk girls

"Hey, who's he?" Chazz asked

"Oh this is my younger twin brother, Yusuke Urameshi!" Kari replied with Yusuke saying, "Hey!"

"BROTHER!" the three Obelisk boys said in unison

"Yeah! Gotta problem with me having a brother, who's a Slifer Red!" Kari scolded, while glaring at her fellow Obelisks (except Alexis), "No ma'am!" the boys said

"Good! Because I'd hate to have to kick your asses for bullying Slifers again after the last time." Kari said

Chazz remembered what happened

Flashback

"_Hikari, please I'm sorry I'll never do it again I promise!" Chazz begged, with his hands tied up to a tree_

_Chazz and his two friends were bullying Slifers, again, by dueling them and grabbing their rarest card. Of course, Kari came around and gave Chazz's friends a beating of a lifetime._

"_Shut up!" Kari yells punched Chazz in the stomach and caused the blackette Obelisk to cough out blood, "I told you what would happen if you keep bullying Slifers, but you had to push your luck, Princeton!" she yelled, as she used Chazz as her on personal punching bag._

_The brunette stopped her assault, "Now, I want you to give back everyone of the rare cards that you got from those poor Slifers. Understand!" she spat_

"_Yes ma'am!" the boys said_

End Flashback

Chazz shuttered at the thought of getting reamed by a girl, especially a girl like Kari.

"We came to tell you guys that the Obelisk welcoming dinner is starting and you guys are late." Alexis pointed out and breaking Chazz's thoughts

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Blondie, come on, you guys!" Chazz ordered as he and his friends walked away

The blue haired Obelisk got closer to Chazz, "Hey Chazz, I've heard some rumors about Yusuke," he told him

"What are the rumors?"

"I heard some rumors about him being known as the Great Urameshi, the most feared street punk in Sarayashiki Junior High." The blunette said

"Well duh!" Chazz said, "He's related to Hikari Urameshi, plus he looks like her, except he's a guy,so that would mean that he able to strike fear, but he wouldn't hit me, without risking expulsion."

"There are some more other weird rumors about that Slifer, Yusuke." The brunette Obelisk said, "About a year ago, he got hit by a speeding car in attempt to save a little boy's life."

Chazz growled and glared at his follower, "Yeah right, if Yusuke was hit by a speeding car, he wouldn't be here now. He'll probably be dead or in a coma by now."

"He could be a ghost or zombie."

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Who cares, there just dumb rumors anyways?"

"I'm sorry that Princeton bothered you guys, like that." Kari said

"Yeah, all of us Obelisks aren't like that at all, he's acts like a jerk, especially with Slifers!" Alexis added

"That's okay!" Jaden exclaimed, "Besides, I come have beaten them in one turn!"

"Okay, we have to work on that over-confidence, a bit!" Syrus told Jaden

"Okay then maybe two turns!" Jaden said, with a sweat drop at the back of his head, "Or two and half!"

Just then Yusuke, Alexis and Kari just giggled at what Jaden had said, "What?" Jaden asked

"The Slifer welcoming dinner should be ready at your dorm as well!" Alexis said, with a smile

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Hey guys, we better head back to the dorms, pronto!"

"Yusuke's right, Jaden!" Syrus said

"Okay, see ya!" Jaden said as he and his fellow Slifer Red duelists out of the dome.

"Hey Kari, are you planning to make your little brother's stay at this academy enjoyable?" Alexis asked, "Since the Obelisk blue and Ra yellow duelists might say or do something that might make him very angry."

"No problem, Lex! If I see anyone say or do something that would bother Yusuke or any Slifer Red duelist than I can't really say that they'll make through the day without a bruise."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant! What I mean about his reputation as the most feared punk in his old school. Suppose if one of the Obelisk or Ra students might say something that would make Yusuke oh how can I say this, 'Beat the living crap out of them!'"

"Not a problem, because he wanted me to teach him, how to control his temper."

"So, you're going to teach him how to do so?"

"I have to, Alexis, he's my little brother and I'd hate to see him get expelled from school and have to go back to Japan."

The blonde Obelisk sighed sadly, "Well, at least that you have your brother around." She said in a sad and soft tone. Alexis then felt arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to a hug, "Lex, I'm so sorry" she whispered

Alexis wrapped her arms around the brunette's back, "Thanks Kari. Hey Kari, I've got an idea how about if I help you with Yusuke's controlling his temper."

"Thanks Lex!"

Each dorm has already started its welcoming dinner. People are enjoying their dinner excepted for Slifer Red duelists, who are getting a bad meal. Everyone, with the exception of both Yusuke and Jaden, were complaining. What they had to eat were little fishes in a bowl and rice.

"This stuff is the best!" Jaden exclaimed, with food in his mouth

"Yeah, I know!" Yusuke added, with food in his mouth

Syrus shook his head at this, 'These guys are unbelievable, but I'm getting the feeling that we'll become great friends. And it's great seeing Yusuke, again.' He thought

Just then a man with long black hair, tied to the back, glasses with his eyes closed, wearing a white chemise and black pants, "Good evening, and welcome to Slifer Red," the man said in a German accent, "My name is Professor Lyman Banner, head monitor of the dorm. Now before we eat I'd like for all of us to talk about ourselves," he added and turning his attention to both Yusuke and Syrus, who were telling Jaden to stop eating.

"Jaden, come on," Yusuke told him, hastily, "He's said we have to stop!"

"That's right," Syrus added, "He said for us to talk about ourselves!" Syrus eyed his back, "He's coming Jay!"

When Prof. Banner came to the table where Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus were sitting, Jaden sweat dropped and stop eating, "So, since some of us don't want to talk about ourselves first then we'll eat first!" Prof. Banner said with a smile.

As soon as he was finished eating, Yusuke went to his room and got out his old green uniform from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Chumley asked, while on his bed

Yusuke looked at the portly boy, "I'm going outside to throw this old thing away." He replied as he walked out the door and towards the cliff, so no one can see him, do what he's about to do.

'This uniform brings me so many stupid and bad memories of my old life.' he thought, 'It's best to get rid of this damn thing' Yusuke dropped the uniform on the ground and formed his finger to a gun form, aiming at the uniform, "Goodbye uniform and go to hell!" he yelled blasting the clothes to ashes, "May you rest in peace, Great Urameshi!"

_Hello everyone, Jaden Yuki, here! It's a new advantage in Duel Academy as I go through the trials to be the next King of Games, but there are so many good duelists here. I know that Chazz Princeton and Yusuke Urameshi have the same dream too. Don't miss the next chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi!_

_(English The Sun Will Rise Tomorrow)_

_When my letter reaches you, please don't break the seal. Just wait a little while, give it time to heal._

_And I believe you'll understand, just exactly how I feel. This is my last and my most loving request._

_With a restless innocence, our hearts began to race, with one thing in our minds, we foolishly embraced._

_Now as twilight closes in, I see you from a distant place, and I wish for you all the courage that you'll ever need. To be your best!_

_And though it storms and it's raining outside, all the people of the city still believe in the existence of the sun._

_And a forgotten melody, and the birds in our hands. A life is a life without joy, without fun!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous notes

_(Japanese Smile Bomb)_

_In a crowded city, as I bump shoulders, I'm alone. On an endless prairie, as the wind whistles by, I'm all alone._

_Which one is it that makes me want to cry more, I wonder. Marking it with twin circles, I feel a bit more grown-up!_

_It must be, that when I run into these terribly difficult walls, and unexpectedly, for whatever reason, The courage and power to break through rises up from within, All because of how, when I run into these terribly difficult people, they show me kindness, I bet!_

_Thank you very much!_

**Chapter 6**

"YOU KNEW THAT!" Yusuke screams at Chazz, after learning from Alexis that dueling in the Obelisk dome, off hours and ante rule is against the rules in the academy. The duel was done by both Chazz and Jaden at midnight. Chazz knew that rule and he intentionally didn't say anything, "You jerk, I'm gonna kick your ASS!" Yusuke roared, lunging after Chazz but was tackled down by Alexis, and with Syrus aiding her to restraining the raging Slifer, "Lemme go, Alexis, I'm gonna show Chazz here, the true definition of the word, PAI-" however Yusuke was cut off, when Alexis put her hand onto his mouth.

"Yusuke, keep your voice down, they'll heard you and get all of us will get expelled here." Alexis told him and restraining him at the same time

Chazz grunted and jumped on the stage, "We're leaving!"

"Hey, where are going? We're not through yet!" Jaden snapped

"Yes, we are! You're a sorry duelist, you defeating Dr. Crowler is a fluke!" Chazz spat leaving the room, "Come on, Jaden we have to go now!" Syrus said and restraining Yusuke at the same time

Jaden stomped the ground in frustration, "Damn it! I had this guy on the ropes."

A few moments later, campus came into the arena and found no one there.

Outside the school, Alexis had to drag the little ticked off Yusuke, while Syrus had the drag out the stubborn Jaden out.

"Yusuke, I'm going to let you go if you promise to calm down, Understand!" Alexis said, with her hand onto Yusuke's mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist.

Yusuke nodded and with a mumbled 'uh huh!' in reply. Alexis then let's go of the former spirit detective, "Gees, did anyone tell you that you can have a very strong grip on a guy?" he asked

Alexis crossed her arms and glared at Yusuke, "And did anyone tell you that you have a very loud mouth?" and glanced at Jaden, "You can be very stubborn, Jaden."

"Only about my duels!" Jaden said stubbornly

"Thanks for showing us the exit!" Syrus said

"Sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz." Alexis told Jaden

"No problem, I knew how it would end anyways!" Jaden showing his Monster Reborn spell card.

Yusuke realized what Jaden would have done, "You mean to tell me that you would have used that spell card to resurrect that Flame Wingman to finish off Chazz?"

"That's right!" Jaden replied

"Hey wait a minute, Yusuke! How did you know that?" Syrus asked

"Oh I had a feeling Jaden would do that considering if he wants to finish Chazz that fast." Yusuke explained

"I guess duel strategizing must run in the family." Alexis said, "Because I've seen how Kari predicts these moves in her duels."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jaden exclaimed

"You know, now let's get the hell out of here before someone see us." Yusuke said as begun to walk away, "See ya, Alexis!" the boys said walking away

Alexis looked at the boys, 'This should be an interesting year!'

The next morning Yusuke got out of his room and spotted Jaden and Syrus walking downstairs, "Hey guys!" Yusuke said to his next door neighbors and running to greet them

"Hey Yusuke!" Jaden said

"Good morning!" Syrus said, "You're not still at that Chazz almost got us expelled, right?"

"A little, Sy! I still have a little urge to beat the living crap out of him." Yusuke replied

"Oh is that a fact, little brother!" came a voice that freaked Yusuke out

The boys turned to see Kari and Alexis behind them, "What has Princeton done this time?" Kari asked

"Well he almost got us expelled by forcing Jaden to duel him at midnight, with an ante rule!" Yusuke replied

"But, it's against the rules, didn't Princeton say anything!"

"Nope!" Alexis and Yusuke said in unison

A vein appeared at Kari's head, "He didn't!" she said, with malice, 'I'm gonna waste that bastard!' Kari dashed away to find Chazz and beat him up.

"Where did Kari go in such a hurry?" Syrus asked

"Uh oh!" Yusuke and Alexis said in unison

"What do you mean by 'uh oh!'?" Jaden asked

"Knowing my sister, she'll give Chazz a beating fit for a prince!" Yusuke said running after his sister

"And that's not a very good sign!" Alexis added running behind Yusuke, with both Jaden and Syrus following

Kari dashed through the Ra and Slifer students, until she found Chazz walking away from his dormitory, "GET OVER HERE, PRINCETON! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" she roared in the same tone of voice as Yusuke's "Get out here, Hiei! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

That roar freaked Chazz out as he turned to see a very pissed of Kari, "Hey Hikar…" Chazz was cut off when Kari punched him hard on the right cheek, meeting him fly back a bit and fall to the ground.

Kari walked over to her fellow Obelisk duelist and grabbed him by the collar, "I heard that you almost got Alexis, my brother and his Slifer friends expelled is that true?"

Chazz was shocked to hear that, "Please Hikari, don't tell anyone about that!" he begged

Kari smirked, "Don't worry, Princeton! I'm not going to say anything at all. But, there's the thing of getting my brother expelled and what really pisses me off is that someone tries to make a family member of mine miserable. Now, I'm going to give you a beating fit for a prince!" she said and following a gulp from Chazz.

Just then Yusuke and his friends were running at the direction where Kari ran to and found the brunette Obelisk walking and humming calmly, with her hands in her pockets. They stopped running because of this, "Hey guys!" Kari greeted

"Hey Kari, why are you so calm?" Jaden asked

"Because I had my stress been relieved!" she replied

That scared both Yusuke and Alexis, "Please tell me that Chazz is still breathing!" Alexis said

"Well, last I checked he was sleeping in one of the trash cans by his dormitory."

"Oh no!" Yusuke said as he ran with the others following him

They came across a trash can with legs and feet up out of the can, "Why do I get the feeling that Chazz is in there?" Jaden asked

"Let's ask questions later and get him out of there!" Yusuke said

Both Yusuke and Jaden got Chazz out of the trash can and found the Obelisk duelist unconscious and bruises on his face, "Whoa, your sister really did a number on him, Yusuke!" Syrus said

"Yeah no kidding!" Yusuke said and gently patted Chazz's cheek, "Hey Chazz, wake up, you jerk!"

Chazz regained consciousness, "Hey Chazz, are you okay?" Jaden asked

Chazz looked at Jaden, "Jaden, can you tell me the story about bunny?" he said then followed him get unconscious again and with everyone sweat dropped at this.

Later in the afternoon, Dr. Crowler, who Jaden defeated in the entrance duel, was giving an oral pop quiz in dueling.

"The characteristics of cards in duel monsters are composed in three types of monsters cards, which are normal, ritual, effect, token and fusion. As for spell cards, which are quick-play, continuous, equip, ritual and field. Finally, Trap cards, which are continuous, counter and normal." Alexis explained, "Counter trap cards are used to negate the effects of other effect."

Dr. Crowler applauded her, "That was perfect, Alexis! I would never expect anything less from my Obelisk blue duelists!"

"The pleasure is all my, Dr. Crowler!" Alexis said then sitting down

"Now, who should I choose next!" the Doctor said eyeing around the classroom then spotted Yusuke, "You Yusuke Urameshi!" the former spirit detective got up in attention, "Yes sir!" he said

"Please explain what a monster card is? In a way you would like."

"Certainly, a monster card is the basic card used to attack your opponent. Monster Cards are categorized by type and attribute. There are 20 different types of monsters like Aqua, Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Dragon, Fairy, Fiend, Fish, Insect, Machine, Plant, Pyro, Reptile, Rock, Sea Serpent, Spellcaster, Thunder, Warrior, Winged Beast, and Zombie. There are also 6 different attributes like Dark, Earth, Fire, Light, Water and Wind. Type and attribute affect each monster's ability to Attack and Defend. Like Miss Rhodes has pointed out there are many cards of monster cards like normal, which coded yellow, fusion coded purple, ritual coded blue, effect monsters coded orange, and as for tokens they're in place of monster cards." Yusuke explained

Everyone, including Dr. Crowler's jaws were dropped at this, "Tha-that w-as pe-perfec-t fo-r a Slifer!" Dr. Crowler said

Chazz, who had regained conscious a few hours ago, was surprised at this, 'No way, how can a Slifer Slacker know this much? Than again, he is Hikari Urameshi's brother!'

Dr. Crowler got out of his surprise phase, "Good job, Mr. Urameshi! Or should I call you, Yusuke? That was so perfect; after all you are the brother of one of the second most top female duelist in this school!"

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler!" Yusuke said glancing over to his sister, who was smiling at him, 'Good job, baby brother!' she thought

"Yusuke, you can sit down now, son!" Dr. Crowler said

"Right!" Yusuke said sitting down

"Now, who's next?" Dr. Crowler said looking around and eyed Syrus, "You Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus rapidly got up, "Yes sir!"

"Explain to the class what a field card is, please!" he commanded

Syrus was a little nervous, but the word, 'little' in this case was an understatement, "It's the thing ...that affects the thing, which affect the thing..."

"Even pre-duelists know the answer to this question, you Slifer Slacker!" said a random Obelisk duelist, which started laughter from most duelists

Yusuke glared at the duelist, 'Jerk!' he thought

Kari glared at the Obelisk duelist, "You better watch your back after back class!" she snapped quietly so the duelist could hear, which scared the living hell out of him, knowing that Kari is going to give him the biggest beat down of the century

"I know this it's a..." Syrus was trying to think of the answer, which took a while

"Relax Sy!" Jaden told him

"Yeah, you totally got this!" Yusuke added

Syrus felt bad about himself, "It appears you don't, please sit down!" Dr. Crowler commanded, which he did, "Now does anyone know the answer?" he asked, 'Preferably, someone who actually knows the answer and isn't wearing red, of course.' he thought shaking his head slowly and with people laughing

"I blew it! I made all the Slifers look bad!" Syrus said

"You know somethin', teach." Jaden said, which caught both Yusuke and Syrus's attention, "You really shouldn't be making fun of us, Slifers like that."

"Huh!" the doctor said

Yusuke looked at Jaden to see if he was crazy or something, 'Uh! Oh!' he thought

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat ya. So, when you make fun of us, you are really making fun of yourself!" Jaden said which frustrated the doctor and added small snickers from Yusuke, Alexis and Kari.

'That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker at my school, for another second I'll see to it that he's taken down!' Crowler thought in frustration

Later after school, Yusuke was praising Jaden for making Dr. Crowler a fool in his own class.

"Oh man, Jaden that was the most creative thing that I've ever heard!" Yusuke gagged, "Serves Crowler, right though for making Syrus look bad in front of the whole class."

"Hey Yusuke, the way you answered Dr. Crowler's question, it sounded like you knew that question off head, how did you know that?" Syrus asked

"Well Kari tutored me, just last night!"

"Wow, your sister's sounds like a nice person, I mean she even stood up for us, Slifers!"

"Yeah she's good people!" Jaden said

"Yeah, she always had my back when we were kids." Yusuke said

"Hey Sy!" came a familiar voice and the Slifers turned to see Kari, holding a beaten down Obelisk student by the back of the blazer, who was crying. Kari threw the Obelisk student on the ground and stepped on his back, "Apparently, this scumbag has something to say to you, concerning the question that Dr. Crowler asked you and his quote, while you were trying to answer Crowler's question, 'Even pre-duelists know the answer to this question, you Slifer Slacker!'." She glaring that the crying Obelisk and grabbing his wrists, then pulling them back, while having her foot onto the back, "Starting apologizing, before you're armless," Kari threatened as she pulled the arms back a bit, making the Blue student cry in pain, "Okay, I'm sorry!" he cried

Kari let's the Obelisk go, "Now, beat it, before I change my mind about your postponed execution!" she threatened as the Blue student made a run for it

"Gees Kari, why'd ya do that!" Jaden exclaimed

"Yeah it wasn't that bad," Syrus added

Kari snorted, "Well, I can't help, when someone bullies someone, smaller and weaker than themselves." She said, simply, "It only shows their cowardliness and fear when someone bigger and stronger than them comes along.

Later at night in the female Obelisk dormitory, Kari was in her room, reading a book, while lying on her bed. Just then there was a knock on her door, she put the book down and got off the bed. She then walked over to the door and opened the door to see Alexis behind the door.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" Kari asked

"Oh nothing!" Alexis replied, walking into the room and Kari closing the door, "We found Zane Truesdale's little brother, Syrus by the dormitory."

"What was he doing here?" Kari asked

"Well he claimed that he was received a love letter from me, but something is a bit fishy here. I know that Syrus isn't the perverted or lying type, but how is it that fake letter got into his grip. The funny thing is that the letter was for Jaden Yuki, I wouldn't know where the letter came from."

Kari grunted, "It must be Dr. Crowler's work."

"What how could that be possible?" Alexis asked

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed up till now, Alexis!" Kari said, "Look at it this way; he made that fake letter to Jaden to get him expelled from this school. Think about it, he used his own deck when he was dueling Jaden, so he could fail him. But, in the end, Jaden won the duel and Jaden brought that up during class, which made Crowler very frustrated. So, frustrated that he made a fake love letter that was made from you to Jaden. My guess is that he hated the thought of him a teacher in the Obelisk Blue rank can be defeated by a first-year Slifer Red like Jaden, while using his own deck."

"That would make since, but I'm curious." Alexis said

"Curious about what?"

"Curious about Jaden's skill, I want to know if he defeating Dr. Crowler's deck was a fluke or skill, for myself. So, I told Jaden to come over by the dormitory and used Syrus as bait."

Kari jumped off her bed and glared at Alexis, "You what!" she roared, which scared the blonde, "Now, hold on just let me finish okay!" Alexis said trying to calm down the brunette, "When Jaden comes over here, Mindy, Jasmine and I say that he's trespassing as well, I'll duel him and if he wins then he and Syrus will be free but if I win then we'll report them."

"Okay Rhodes, you're gonna start eating baby food again, VERY shortly!" Kari threatened, cracking her knuckles

Alexis put her hands in defense, "Now Kari, there's no need for violence!"

Kari grabs Alexis's collar, in fury, "Then, tell me that wouldn't make me throw you out the window, with the window closed!" she threatened

"I really didn't mean that we would actually report them, just to get Jaden's determination up that's all. So, just stop cracking those knuckles and leave my teeth alone." Alexis said with a nervous glee and laugh

Kari smirked, "Okay Alexis, I like that deal but make no mistake if this little stunt of yours gets those Slifers expelled, then.." she formed her right hand into a gun-like pose and a small blue light appeared in at the tip of her index finger. Kari fired then blast at a vest and the vest shattered, "Get the point!" she said

Alexis let out another nervous laugh and glee, with a sweat drop at her temple, "Yeah sure, I'd really hate to be at the end of that spirit gun blast." She said, as Kari let's go of her collar

"Hey, why such an interest in Jaden anyway?" Kari asked which caused the blonde Obelisk duelist to show a little blush on her cheeks, "Uh! Nothing just curious, that's all!" she replied trying to hide her blush from the brunette. Kari got close to Alexis's face and she could sense something totally different about the blonde-brunette. Alexis eyed Kari, "What?"

Kari smirked, "You have a little crush on Jaden, don't you?"

"What! How could you say such a thing, Hikari? I don't have a crush on Jaden!" she said, which was totally a lie, because she did have a little crush on the Slifer brunette

"SUUUUUURRRRREEEE! You don't!" Kari said, which caused Alexis to blush madly, "Listen Urameshi, I don't have a crush on Jaden and that's that!" she yelled, with an anime vein on her temple and shark-like teeth

After the duel between Jaden and Alexis, Jaden pulled a win out of the hat.

"I'd keep my word, if I were you three," Yusuke said, as he rowed the boat to where both Jaden and Syrus were.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked

"Hey, who's this!" the black haired Obelisk asked, pointing at Yusuke, "And he looks remotely like Kari." the red head Obelisk added

Yusuke got out a camera, "I've got the deal and duel on tape and I'd suggest you three keep your promise otherwise my sister is going to deal with you."

"Is that a threat, Slifer Slacker!" the red head Obelisk spat, ready to pounce

Alexis glared at the red head, "Shut it, Jasmine!" she snapped and glanced at Yusuke, then crossed her arms disapprovingly; "I can't believe how little trust you have on us, Yusuke Urameshi!"

The two Obelisk girls' eyes widened, "Wait a sec, Lex!" the black haired Obelisk yelled, "You're saying that this Slifer is………"

"………Yusuke Urameshi, a.k.a. Great Urameshi and related to Kari." Jasmine finished

Alexis nodded in reply, "That's right," she said, "You see, Yusuke is Kari's younger brother!"

"Brother!" the two yelled in unison

"On man!" the blackette said, "We're dead!"

"Not necessarily, Mindy," Alexis said, "If we keep quiet about what happened tonight and if Yusuke doesn't show the tape to Kari, then we won't die by Kari's hands."

"Hey Yusuke, how did you know where to find us?" Syrus asked

"I followed Jaden and don't even think about saying that I'm trespassing in your dormitory because I'm not anywhere near it and I like I said if one word about both Jaden and Syrus being here, I'll show this tape to Kari and she'll think of a suitable punishment!" Yusuke threatened

"Now Yusuke, come on now, I was only kidding!" Jasmine begged

"Yeah, we'll shut up about what happened tonight!" Mindy added

"Now that's what I'd like to hear!" Yusuke said, with a triumphed smirk

"And how do we know that Yusuke not going to give that tape to Kari?" Jasmine asked, suspiciously

"Please, I'm not the type to break promise, deliberately!" Yusuke retorted

"I believe we can trust Yusuke not to give that tape to Kari." Alexis said

"But Alexis……" Jasmine started

"Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square there's nothing to it."

"Actually it was more than that, it was close," Jaden said, in a matter-of-fact, "Yeah, you got game!" he added, which surprised Alexis a bit

"Later!" the boys said as the row away

As the Slifers were rowing back…….

"Gees Yusuke, did you have to blackmail them by lives?" Jaden asked

"I did what I have to, Jaden," Yusuke said, in matter-of-fact, "I'd hate for you two to be booted out school."

"But the deal was already made."

"And you'd never know that they might double-cross us," Yusuke said, "So, I'd have to make some more insurance to be safe. Always be prepared for anything!"

The next morning, Yusuke got up from his bed and later got into his Slifer Red blazer and walked out of his room.

"Hello Yusuke!" came a very familiar cherry, yet annoying voice to Yusuke

"Oh no! Please Botan, I don't have time to deal with you, so leave me alone!" he yelled, glaring at Botan, who was in her pink kimono and floating on her oar, "I just wanted to see how you are doing, that's all." she said

"Well, if you came for me for a new case, you better tell pacifier breath that I already put a resigning letter about two days ago. Go find a new spirit detective, I'm done!" Yusuke said, beginning to walk away

"Well for your information Koenma already found your letter and he wasn't very happy about it." Botan said, making Yusuke stop, "So what! I couldn't care less what that toddler thinks! I'm done fighting demons and monsters. In case you forgot, I'm living a new life with my friends and school and I'm enjoying it every last bit."

Botan sighed, "I know, Yusuke but don't you miss your old friends in Japan?"

"Well yeah of course I miss you guys!"

"You miss..."

"No! Not one bit!" he said with anger and walked away

Botan sighed, 'While she misses you as well, Yusuke and she still cares about you even though you didn't say goodbye to her when you left.' she thought

Just then Jaden and Syrus walked out and to their surprise saw Botan floating on her oar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Chapter 7**

Jaden and Syrus were freaked out to see a woman on a boat oar, floating in midair. They weren't the ones freaked, Kari, who was by the Slifer dorm, could see Botan. Yusuke noticed his sister by the dormitory, "Hey sis, what's with the freaked out stage?"

"Yusuke, take a look, who's floating in front of Jaden and Syrus." Kari replied, pointing at the sky

Yusuke knew what she was talking about and looked up to see, "BOTAN, YOU DUMB ASS!"

Botan realized that she been spotted, so she flew down to the balcony, "Cool can you show us how to float like that, ma'am?" came a voice

Botan was officially freaked that someone saw her, so she turned to see both Jaden and Syrus, "Hello!" she said

"Hey Jaden, doesn't that woman look familiar?" Syrus asked

Jaden looked carefully, "Hey, I remember you, you're Botan, right?"

"Yes, I guess I have to explain myself." Botan said, with a bow

Yusuke and Kari came up to the balcony, "Botan, how could you be so stupid that you let people see you!" Yusuke asked, with irritation

"I'm sorry, Yusuke I guess I have to explain myself. My name is Botan, I'm the assistant of the spirit world, pilot of the river Styx and I believe in your culture that I'm the grim reaper!" she said with glee

Jaden and Syrus raised an eyebrow, "A pretty girl like you, please you're no grim reaper." Syrus said

"Yeah, aren't grim reapers skeletons with a black hood?" Jaden asked

"You know, that's the same thing that Yusuke said when we met." Botan said

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked, "Hey Yusuke how is it that you met this woman?"

Yusuke snatched the back of his head, "Well it's sort of a long story. There was this car accident about a year ago..."

After a while for Yusuke and Kari to explain their days as spirit detectives,"So, you two fought real monsters?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, the way I did it is by the spirit gun."

"Like this!" Kari said, forming her right hand to a gun-like pose and aimed in the sky. Then, a blue light appeared on her index finger, "Spirit Gun!" she yelled as the blue light was fired out of her finger, like a bullet

Jaden and Syrus were freaked out at this, "No freaking way!" Syrus exclaimed

"And you're are some kind of demon?" Jaden asked, with some disbelief

"That's right," Yusuke replied, "An S class demon called the Ma-zoku."

"Ma-zoku?" Kari asked, looked at Botan, "Hey Botan, how did some kind of demon blood got into my brother in the first place?" she asked, pointing at Yusuke

"Well, it was first shown at the fight with Shinbo Sensui," Botan replied, "And there's a good chance that you have Ma-zoku blood flowing through your veins, Hikari, since you're Yusuke's sister."

"You're saying that I'm some kind of demon!" Kari exclaimed

"Well, I'm not entirely certain but there is a hunch about this."

"Hey Yusuke, can you show us your spirit gun?" Syrus asked

Yusuke sighed and aimed his right index finger to the sky, "Spirit Gun!" the blast was fired to the sky

"Wow! That's amazing!" Jaden exclaimed

"Plus, only Alexis Rhodes knows about this!" Kari said

"I'll have Koenma to look into this!" Botan says, which earned her a glare from Yusuke, "Botan, you are NOT going to recruit my sister as spirit detective, again, are you?"

"No, but I think Koenma needs to know this, that's all!"

"If he does know and if he EVER EVEN thinks about recruiting Kari, then I'm gonna march down to his office and shove that pacifier, of his, ten inches down his throat!"

"Who Koenma?" Jaden asked

"Koenma, prince of the spirit world!" Botan said

"A.K.A toddler, binky boy, pacifier breath, the pacifier wonder, pacifier junkie, the pain in the ass toddler, toddler brain, toddler face, twerp, brat, the toddler wonder and toddler bitch." Yusuke insulted

"Yusuke, you need to stop calling him a toddler!" Botan said

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"

Later after Botan has left, Yusuke, Kari, Jaden and Syrus walked to the school.

"Hey Yusuke, I've got a question to ask," Syrus said, "What do you Ma-zoku demons eat?"

"Yeah, I've been wonderin' about that, also," Jaden added

"All Ma-zokus have an appetite for human beings," Yusuke replied, which was followed by Jaden and Syrus moving far away from the Urameshi siblings.

The Urameshi siblings stopped walked and looked at the panic expression on Jaden and Syrus's faces, "Don't worry guys!" Yusuke said, "My appetite for human beings are gone forever, so there will be no chance of me eating you two."

"Or me, if the result of me a Ma-zoku demon," Kari added, with Jaden and Syrus sighing with relief

"That was close," Jaden said

"Yeah, I'll be comfortable sleeping in the same room as a demon, now." Syrus added, with his hand on his chest.

"Hey guys, what's up?" came a voice

They turned to see Alexis running to them, "Hey Lex!" Kari greeted

"Hey!" Alexis eyed Syrus, "I hope that you weren't offended by anything that happened last night, Syrus."

"No problem, I was just tricked that's all!" Syrus replied

"Now let's get to class!" Kari declared as she and the other followed

Alexis walked by Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke, you really didn't tape the duel that I had with Jaden, did you?" she whispered

Yusuke eyed the blonde duelist, "No, I just wanted to give those friends of yours a scare, that's all!" he replied, "By the way, why couldn't you plan this during the day?"

Alexis looked away, "Well, I kind of gotten a little impatient and wanted to see Jaden's dueling skills to see if him defeating Crowler in a duel was a fact or a fluke."

"Not you too!" Yusuke said, "First Chazz, now you!"

"I know it was kind of sneaky of me to plan this but I was getting impatient, I really wanted to see Jaden's skills for myself."

Yusuke snorted and slyly looked away; "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a little crush on Ja……" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence on the count of Alexis's right fist had connected to Yusuke's face, which made the former spirit detective fall onto the ground, "Shut up!" she snapped, with a hint of red on her cheeks

A few minutes later, they were in class and Professor Banner, the Slifer Head Dorm Monitor was teaching and as always Jaden was sleeping through the class. Yusuke, who had an ice pack on his left eye, were Alexis had hit him, eyed at his brunette friend and rolled his eyes, 'Why does he always sleep through this portion of this class?' he thought. He then elbowed Jaden's ribs to get him to wake up. Jaden was woken up by that, "Hey that hurt!" he snapped quietly

"You were sleeping, so I had to wake you up!" Yusuke whispered, in the same tone

"Yusuke, Jaden, do you two have something to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Banner asked

"No Professor Banner!" the two Slifers boys replied in unison

"Now remember, everyone there will be a Fields Test next week, so study hard, so you can move up in the dorms, understand!" Banner said

Later, it was Dr. Crowler's turn to teach, "Hello, class today we're going to take a pop quiz today!" he announced, which was followed by moans and groans from the students

Syrus slumped on his seat, "A pop quiz, I hate pop quizzes."

"Well, you're not the only one, Sy!" Yusuke added

Later after the pop quiz was given and graded.

"I've graded your quizzes, some of you did well!" he giving the quizzes to all the Obelisk Blue students, "While others have to study hard!" he said, giving his paper to the only student that he detested, one Jaden Yuki.

"That would be all, class dismissed!" he announced

The student rushed out of the room.

Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus walked down the halls.

"Hey Yusuke, what did you get?" Jaden asked

"Well, I don't like to brag about this, but I got an A-plus." Yusuke replied

"Hey Yusuke, would Kari mind if she tutors me as well?" Syrus walked

"Sure, uh...Syrus, what did you get on your quiz?"

Syrus sighed sadly, "I've got a D-minus!"

"Okay, you really need help!" Yusuke exclaimed, "How about if we study together, Sy okay!"

"Alright! We'll meet at the dorm room!"

"Okay!" Yusuke said, then eyed at Jaden, "And you're studying with us, aren't you?"

"Huh! What?" Jaden said, breaking out of his thoughts

"You're studying with us, aren't you?" Yusuke asked, again, "Besides, you've been sleeping through Professor Banner's class, again so you've got a lot of catching up to do!"

When they got to the Slifer dorm and to the room, a snoring noise occurred.

"That's Chumley, and he must have been sleeping." Jaden said, turning on the lights

Yusuke walked over to the three-bedded bonk, climbed onto the ladder and saw Chumley, sleeping and snoring. Yusuke snatched the top of his head, with his finger and nudged Chumley, "Hey Chum, wake up, you're missed class today!" he told him

Chumley woke up quickly from bed, "What, what!"

"Oh good you're awake, now!" Syrus said

"What's goin' on here?" Chumley asked

"We're going to study for the field test next week." Yusuke replied

"Yeah and I've made some notes for you as well!" Syrus said

Later at night after studying, the four boys got ready for bed. As he was lying on his bed, which was by the side of the three bonked bed, Yusuke was thinking about his new live and friends. Just then, a knock occurred on his door, "Who would be coming here this late?" Yusuke asked and the former spirit detective got up from his bed then walked towards the door. He opened the door to find Kari behind the door, "Oh hey sis!" he greeted

"Hey, don't tell me that you're getting ready for bed, now!" she said, walking into the room

"Well yeah, we've studied what's on the test next week."

"Oh! You did forget that now is your lesson."

Yusuke looked at his sister, with confusion, "What lesson?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Your temper lesson!"

"Oh that, I guess I have to do it, in order to stay in this school." Yusuke said, "But, where are we going to have my lesson at the guys are sleeping and I can't wake them up."

"We could have the lesson in my room," Kari suggested. Yusuke gave his sister a look that said that she was the most craziest person in the world, "No! No! No! No! Heeeeelllllllll No! Sis!" he told Kari, "That would mean that I have to see those two annoying owls that you and Alexis hang out."

Kari rolled her eyes at that, pretending that she didn't hear those words coming from Yusuke's mouth, "Okay then, where do you think we'll have the lesson?" she asked, with some annoyance

"How about by the forest?"

"That's a good idea!"

After an hour of the lesson, Yusuke was doing well and Kari couldn't believe it at all.

"You're doing a good job, Yusuke," Kari told her brother, while walking in the forest with Yusuke

"Gee thanks," Yusuke responded

Yusuke and Kari went back to the room. Kari stayed over in the dorm for the night, in order to give her brother company. She was sleeping on the bed, while Yusuke had the futon.

_Yeah, this is the one and only Chazz Princeton, on our next chapter that Slifer Slacker, Yusuke squares off against his sister, Hikari, in the Fields tests. That slacker doesn't know what he's in for and will be put in his place in this academy. Afterwards, I'll be dueling another Slifer Slime named Jaden and I'm hoping to wipe that smile of his right out of his face. Don't miss the miss next chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi._

_(Japanese The Sun Will Rise Again)_

_When my letter reaches you, don't break the seal, just leave it alone, after some time has passed, I'm sure you will understand how I feel now._

_This is my first and last request._

_As gently as we could, it wasn't very hard, with one purpose, we foolishly embraced._

_As twilight closes in, I shoot an arrow of courage from a distant window, toward your back, as you leave._

_Although it still has not stopped raining outside, the drenched people and the city still believe in the sun._

_An old melody and a blurred silhouette._

_Living the easy life doesn't make for a very good picture._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_(English Smile Bomb)_

_Running in crowd in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again._

_I don't know where to go, when I feel like crying oh my, its time to open myself, do something new, I want to stop-and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt, and it's all because of kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow and then I know, that most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go._

_Thank you for waking up!_

**Chapter 8**

A week later, in morning in the Slifer Dorm, Yusuke, Jaden and Chumley were still sleeping, while Syrus was worried about the fields test, as usual. The blue haired boy had on his headband, with three duel monster cards on it.

"Oh please, oh please make me pass the field test or else I'm to be wearing red, for a while I'm here." He begged and looked at the picture of Slifer the Sky Dragon, "Not that red looks good on you, Slifer but I need to pass this test."

Suddenly, an alarm rings, which frightens Syrus, wakes up Yusuke, and Jaden is still sleeping, "Hey Jaden, wake up! You're going to make us late!" Syrus said, shaking him

Jaden calls out, while sleeping, "No, I won't 'cause I activate a trap…." Then went to sleep

Yusuke sat up on his bed and yawned, "Good morning!" he said, while rubbing his eyes and turning off the alarm. The former spirit detective looks at the sleeping Jaden and rolls his eyes as he eyed Syrus waking the sleepy brunette, "Gees, what a total spaz," he muttered

"If Jaden doesn't get up, he'll be late for the exam." Syrus said to himself

"That would be a good thing, Sy!" came a voice

Syrus looked up to see Chumley, awake, "Listen, leave Jaden to his sleep, because that would keep the competition away, besides I don't want to duel the person, who defeated Dr. Crowler."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, at Chumley, "You're kidding, right?" he asked, "You're accepting us to do something that cowardly, Chum!"

"Now, I'm beginning to see why you were held back 2 years, Chum!" Syrus said and shook Jaden up again, "Come on, Jaden wake up!"

"This is a lost cause," Yusuke sighed

Seeing that there's no way to wake Jaden up, Yusuke and Syrus runs out to test site. After a while, Yusuke and Syrus ran to their seats, "Well, well, well, it's not the Slifer Slacker Duo!" came a familiar voice

The two Slifers glanced at the person, who snapped at them, which was Chazz, with a proud smirk on his face. Usually, Yusuke would snap at the person, threaten or pick a fight with them, but he did something unexpected, "Slifer Slacker Duo, huh? That's a new one! So, tell me Chazz, are you gonna make insults of us Slifers the rest of this year, considering you had a dorm headmaster, who was defeated by a first-year SLIFER!" Yusuke taunted, in Chazz's displeasure, and feeling the anger that was inside of him fading away.

"Pretty good taunting for someone wearing red, slacker!" Chazz taunted, with a smirk

"Oh! So tell Chazz did you really earn the rank Obelisk or you bribed Chandler Shepherd or Dr. Crowler, so either one of them can put you in them considering what I saw in the Obelisk arena, when you were dueling Jaden, I could have sworn that you were dueling like a three-year-old." Yusuke taunted, with Syrus giggled

Chazz's face was now red, with anger, "You better be glad that we're in different dorms, Yusuke or I'd make you eat those words, you Slifer Slacker!"

Yusuke shrugged, "Oh I'm sorry Chazz, I don't duel three-year-olds." He said then started laughing, along with Syrus.

Chazz growled, "Okay punk…" you was cut off when an arm was put in his way. He looked to see a boy with dark blue hair to the shoulders and matching eyes, wearing an Obelisk uniform but a different form.

"Zane, what are you doing? This punk is asking for it!" Chazz snapped

"Obviously, you want to get another beating from Hikari Urameshi for bothering her brother." Zane told him

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Hey Zane, long time no see!" he said

Zane glanced at Yusuke, "Yes it has been a long time, Yusuke."

Chazz was bewildered, "Wait, you know this Slifer Slacker!" he exclaimed pointing at Yusuke

"Yes, I do," Zane replied, eying Chazz, "And you shouldn't underestimate Yusuke's dueling skills, just because he's a Slifer." Zane turned his glance onto Yusuke, "Well, I wish you luck on the test, Yusuke and you too, Syrus."

Just then Professor Banner came into the classroom and to the front of the class, "Okay, settle down class, I hope that everyone has study for today's field test." He said passing around the test papers to each of the students

"Man, Jaden better get here, before it's too late." Syrus whispered

"He better or else he'll be stuck as a Slifer." Yusuke said

Syrus starts to nod off and yawned, "Hey Syrus, wake up!" Yusuke said, nudging him

Syrus wakes up, "What time did you go to bed?" the blackette asked

"To tell you the truth, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"What! How come?"

"Because (yawn) I was to worried about the test to go to bed (yawn) because I really want to pass to exam." Syrus then started to sleep.

Yusuke gave a frustration grunt as he started to nudge the blue haired Slifer, "Hey Syrus! Hey Sy! Wake up, you idiot!" he said, shaking the small boy up, in result Syrus woke up.

"Huh? What?" Syrus said, looking around the room

"You really need to stop worrying a lot about these things too much, Sy," Yusuke told him.

While outside, Jaden runs into the school.

"Damn it, now I'm late!" he cursed running through the halls

After a while, the students were taking their test and Syrus was taking his hardest not to fell asleep, but failed.

"Hey Syrus, wake up, man, you're going to fail if you don't wake up." Yusuke said, waking the small blunette up.

Just then, Jaden comes into the classroom, about thirty minutes late. The brunette comes to see Yusuke waking up Syrus, "Hey Yusuke, allow me!" he said

Yusuke glanced at Jaden, "Jaden, where the hell have you been?" he whispered, "You're thirty minutes late!"

"Sorry, I guess I overslept." Jaden said, "Hey Sy, if you don't wake up, you'll fail the test."

Syrus wakes up, "Jaden, where were you?"

"Hey, could you three Slifer Slackers shut up!" came a so familiar voice

"Oh great, the barn loser." Yusuke said, in a bored tone

The Slifers turns to see an angry Chazz, "In case you've forgotten, we're taking a test!" he said

"Ah Jaden, so nice of you to come, please come down and take your test please." Professor Banner suggested

Jaden laughed nervously, "Right!" he said, running down to get his paper

Yusuke rolled his eyes, 'And this is the guy, who defeated Dr. Crowler's own deck.'

Alexis, who was taking the test, thought, 'How could he be so calm, after coming here thirty minutes late.'

Kari glanced at Jaden, who was handed his test, 'I'm beginning to think that him defeating Crowler and Alexis must have been a fluke.'

Bastion thought as Jaden came up the stairs, 'How could Jaden be so calm?'

Later, Yusuke was done, with his test and took it downstairs. As he came up and back to his seat his glanced over to both Jaden and Syrus, who were seating left of him and sleeping. The former spirit detective rolled his eyes, once again, 'Oh brother!'

Later, after the students ran out of the classroom to get the rare packs, while both Yusuke and Bastion wakes up the sleeping Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey guys, wake up!" Yusuke said, shaking Jaden up

"Come on, you two!" Bastion said, shaking Syrus

Syrus wakes up, "Oh man, I failed the test, I knew it!" he said, then looking around the room to find no one. Jaden wakes up as well, "Hey, where did everyone go?" he asked

"They went to the card shop for the rare cards, which could be ALL GONE for us!" Yusuke said

"What! The card shop, now oh man!" Jaden exclaimed and looked at Bastion, "Hey Bastion, why aren't you there?"

"Please, my deck is ready finished." Bastion said, "One more rare card and my deck would be unbalanced."

"Damn! Are you lucky!" Yusuke said, "Now guys, we have to go!"

The Slifers ran out of the classroom, down the halls and to the card shop to see no one there. They spotted a cashier there, "Hey excuse me miss, are there any more rare cards?" Syrus asked

"Well, there's one more pack of cards." She said, showing the boys the pack, "All of our rare cards have been sold to a mysterious student."

"ALL OF THEM!" Yusuke yelled, "THAT GUY MUST BE LOADED!"

"Oh man, now what?" Syrus asked

"Hey, why don't you take the pack, Sy?" Jaden suggested

"Yeah, besides you were worried about the test more than us." Yusuke added

Syrus was surprised that they would let him take it, "Yeah, but what about you guys?" he asked

"Don't worry about us!" Jaden said

"Well, if it isn't the boy, who helped me this morning." Came a voice

The boys glanced at an old woman, by the cashier, "Hey, you work at the card shop, ma'am?" Jaden asked

"Better yet, I own the card shop!" the woman said, with a wink

"Hey Jaden, you know this lady?" Yusuke asked

"Well, sort of!" Jaden replied

"If got something for you for your help, this morning." The woman said, giving Jaden a pack of rare cards, "I thought that there weren't anymore cards left." Jaden said

"Well, I stashed some pack for polite young people like yourself, the names Dorothy." The woman said

Just then, Kari came into the store, "Hikari, it's so nice to see you, again dear!" Dorothy said

"Hey Dorothy!" Kari greeted

"I've stashed some packs for you too!" Dorothy said

"What! You know this lady?" Yusuke asked, "Yeah, this morning, I helped Dorothy here carrying boxes of cards into the school." She replied

"Hikari, is this young man your brother?" Dorothy asked, pointing at Yusuke

"Yeah, his name is Yusuke Urameshi." Kari replied

"Well Yusuke, I've got some cards for you two!" she said getting the cards

"Thanks!" Yusuke said, "How much do we owe you?"

Dorothy giggled, "It's on the house, dear!"

Later at the duel exam, other students are facing another in the same dormitory.

"Wait I thought that students have to duel others from the same dorm." Yusuke said, looking at his opponent, who happened to be his own sister.

"Well, I asked Ms. Fontaine and Professor Banner to arrange this duel, so I can see your improved skill." Kari asked

Yusuke wasn't sure that he'll pass this exam, because I every duel he has with his sister, he'd lost, "Okay!"

Their duel disks have been activated, "Lets duel!" they yelled (4000/4000)

"I'll start!" Kari said, drawing her card, "First, I'll activate the spell field card Wasteland, which gives my zombie monsters a power bonus of 200." Then, the duel site had turned into a desert wasteland, with dead trees and all, "I'm going to summon Vampire Lady in attack mode!" Then a coffin came up to the surface and it opened. Yusuke wasn't frightened by this, considering as spirit detective, he's fought demons scarier than this. A lady vampire with green skin and hair, wearing a formal dress and had her fangs ready to strike. (1550/1550), "And that's not all, my wasteland gives my vampire a power bonus of 200, making it's attack 1750 and I toss two face down cards and end my turn." She declared, as two skateboard-sized facedown cards card appeared on the ground.

"Okay!" Yusuke said, drawing, "I'll activate the spell card of Reinforcement of the Army allowing me to bring to my hand a level four or lower warrior from my deck." He declared, digging through his deck, getting his card and shuffling it, "Marauding Captain, rise in defense mode!" the blonde captain appears kneeling down to one knee (1200/800), "And with his special ability, I can summon another warrior onto the field, so I'll choose another captain!" another Marauding Captain appears by his fellow captain, "And thanks to his special ability you can't attack either one of them then I'll play a facedown end my turn." He declared, 'This a good defense for now.'

From the stands, Jaden, Bastion, Syrus and Alexis were watching the duel from the stands

"Okay, it looks like Yusuke knows what he's doing." Bastion said

"Yeah, because of Marauding Captain's special ability making it impossible for Kari to hit Yusuke's life points." Alexis added, "Making his deck safe from Kari's Vampire Lady's power."

Kari draws her card and smirked, "Okay Yusuke, I'll activate my trap card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!"

"What does it do?" Yusuke asked

"Well, after I discard one card from my hand, I can return one card on my opponent's side of the field to the top of his or her own deck." Kari replied as a fire wind appears and blows one of the captain's back onto Yusuke's deck.

"Oh no, Yusuke's captain it's gone!" Syrus exclaims

"That would mean that Yusuke's life points and deck are now easy picking!" Jaden added

"Now Vampire Lady, attack Marauding Captain with Blood Lust Bite!" Kari commanded as the vampire jumps at the captain and sinks her fangs into his neck then destroys it, 'Okay, since my captain was in defense mode I don't lose life points.' Yusuke thought, 'So, my deck is safe.' "Okay, my draw!" Yusuke declares, "I'll summon a not so old friend, Marauding Captain in defense mode and along Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode." Both Marauding Captain (1200/800) and an elf warrior with a purple cape appears kneeling down to one knee (1400/1200) "And that would do for now!"

Kari draws, "Okay Vampire Lady attack Marauding Captain with Blood Lust Bite!" Vampire Lady jumps onto the captain, bites it neck and destroys it, "That would do for now!"

Yusuke draws, "Okay, I'll activate the magic of Mirage of Nightmare and end my turn!"

"Okay, I'll draw!" Kari declares

"And the effect of Mirage of Nightmare activates allowing me to draw until I have four cards onto my hand." Yusuke says drawing his cards

"But, you'd have to discard the same amount of cards that you drew because of it's effect." Kari explained, "Now, I'll summon Royal Keeper in attack mode!" a decayed zombie mummy appears (1600/1700) "Thanks to Wasteland, my keepers points increase by 200." (1800/1900)

"Oh man!" Yusuke exclaimed

"Oh no!" Syrus exclaims followed by gasps from Bastion, Jaden and Alexis

"Now Keeper, attack with mummy strike!" Royal Keeper charges and punches Yusuke's elf warrior, destroying it, "Now Vampire Lady, attack Blood Lust Bite!" Vampire Lady jumps at Yusuke and bites his neck, which was followed by Yusuke's scream (4000/2250). The vampire jumps away and back with her master, "Thanks to my vampire's power, anytime I inflicted damage to my opponent, I choose one type of card and you have to choose a card of that type from your deck and send it to the graveyard. The card type I choose is monster."

"No way!" Yusuke exclaims and searches through his deck then sends it to the grave.

Chazz was watching with a smirk on his face, "Well, it's about time that Slifer Slacker, Yusuke knows his place in this academy."

Yusuke draws, "Thanks to the effect of Mirage of Nightmare, I have to discard one card from my hand to the grave because that's how much I drew because of it's effect." He says, discarding a card to the graveyard, "Now, I'll summon onto the field in defense mode, Mystic Swordsman LV2!" a swordsman in purple clothing appears, kneeling down on 1 knee, on the field, "Then, I end my turn with four facedown cards!"

"Okay then, my turn, little brother!" Kari said, drawing

"Then, the effect of Mirage of Nightmare activates meaning I draw until I have four cards in my hand!" Yusuke says drawing two cards, "But, they won't save you from this attack now, Keeper attack mummy strike!" the zombie attacks and punches the defended swordsman, "Vampire Lady, attack Blood Lust bite!" the vampire jumps at Yusuke, once again, "Now this time, sis, I've got a trap, Sakuretsu Armor! This trap card can and will destroy your Vampire Lady!" a wind appears and destroys the vampire, "No, my Vampire!" Kari cries

"Oh yeah! Yusuke destroyed that vampire!" Jaden exclaims

"No, Hikari can't lose to that Slifer Slime!" Chazz exclaims

Yusuke draws, "As you know, Mirage of Nightmare effect activates, so I'll discard two cards! Now, I'll activate the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to add to my hand a level four monster or below." Yusuke searches through his deck, "I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" an iron clad warrior appears on the field (1800/1600), "Next, I'll activate another spell card, Release Restraint, so I can tribute my Gearfried to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

"Too bad that you're not going to use it, because I'll activate my facedown trap card, Mask of Restrict!" Kari declared, as a grotesque tribal mask appeared before her

"What's Mask of Restrict do?" Syrus asked

"It won't allow Yusuke to tribute his Gearfried!" Bastion said

"Now, you can't summon that swordmaster!" Kari said

"Now, I'll activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction!" Yusuke said, "Now, you take damage equal to your Royal Keeper!" he said, as a ring with red bombs are planted onto the mummy's neck, "Don't you mean that you take damage as well?" Kari asked

"No, because I'll activate my facedown spell card, Ring of Defense, which protects me from damage!" Yusuke said

"Whoa, that would give Kari 1800 points of damage!" Alexis exclaims

"And with no monsters on the field to protect Kari, Yusuke would able to strike her directly!" Jaden added

The ring placed on Royal Keeper is detonated and Kari takes 1800 damage (2200/2250)

"Now, with no monsters out Gearfried attack her directly, with Fore-Arm Blade Strike!" Yusuke commanded, as Gearfried attacks, "Not so fast, Yusuke I've got a trap, Enchanted Javelin!" Kari said

"With that Enchanted Javelin, Kari's life points will be increased by the attack of Gearfried!" Alexis said

"You're not getting away that easily, I've got a trap card, go Royal Decree!" Yusuke said, as a card with a castle walls appears, "Oh no!" Kari cries

"With this card out the effects of trap cards are negated!" Yusuke declared, "Including that Mask of Restrict!"

"Not bad, Yusuke might have a chance." Bastion said

"Then, why didn't he bring it out when Kari played that Mask of Restrict card?" Syrus asked

Gearfried hits Kari's right shoulder with his blade and the brunette screams (400/2250)

Chazz grunts, "Why that lousy Slifer Slacker!"

Kari grips her shoulder, "Why didn't you use that effect after I activated my Mask of Restrict?"

"Because I wanted to activate your Enchanted Javelin trap card." Yusuke replied

"You were just toying with me!" Kari yells, as she drew, "Now, the effect of my spell card activates!" Yusuke replied, as he drew three cards, "Okay, I'll play Chopman the Desperate Outlaw in defense mode!" a zombie with black stripes appears, kneeing on his knee, "And that would end my turn!"

"That's all!" Yusuke said, as he drew, "I'll activate my spell card, Emergency Provisions, with this card out I can send spell and trap cards on the field and to the graveyard to increase my life points by 1000 per card. Now, I'll send Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard to increase my life points!" the spell card disappears (400/3250), "Then, I'll activate another Release Restraint to transform my Gearfried to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!" The iron knight's armor shatters to reveal a strong build man, with long black hair and tribal cloth on his waist, black boots and no shirt, with his yellow sword ready to attack (2600/2200) "Next, I'll end this duel, with the summon of Command Knight in attack mode!" a young woman in armor appears, with her sword ready to strike (1200/1900), "Thanks to my knight's power it gives warriors a power bonus of 400 points." (3000/2200) (1600/1900) "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, but I have to show you my real skill." Yusuke said

Kari shook her head, "No Yusuke, you don't have to apologize. I wanted to see your skill for a long time and this is it. No matter what happens I'll always be your sister. I love you and proud of you." She said, with a smile and tears forming in her eyes

Yusuke smiled at his sister, "Thanks now, Gearfried attack Chopman with Slice Attack!" the Swordmaster charges and strikes the zombie down, "Now Command Knight, attack her life points with Diamond Strike!" Command Knight charges at Kari and strikes her shoulder (0/3250)

The images disappear from site and everyone was amazed that a Slifer and just defeated an Obelisk, "Yusuke Urameshi, you have passed your field exam and I grant you promotion to Ra yellow!" said Chandler Shepard in the speakerphone.

Yusuke cheered at his victory and promotion, "Alright!"

"Way to go, Yusuke!" Kari exclaims, running to her brother's welcoming arms, then carried and spun by him.

"What no way!" Chazz exclaims and growled, "How that Slifer Slacker beat Hikari, it must have been a fluke."

Dr. Crowler was even surprised at the duel, 'I can't believe how one of my best duelists could be beaten by a SLIFER! But than again, Yusuke is no slacker unlike that damn Jaden, who humiliated me in his entrance exam, well no matter Chazz has to beat him.'

So, Dr. Crowler made Chazz, who was in the Obelisk dorm, against Jaden of Slifer Red.

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden exclaimed

After a while, Jaden handed Chazz's deck to him in a silver platter.

Later, Yusuke packed his things in his suitcase just then a knock came to his door. Yusuke opens the door to reveal Jaden and Alexis behind it, "Hey guys, you've packed yet, Jay?" Yusuke said, letting his friends in

"Naw, I'm not going to accept that promotion to Ra Yellow just yet." Jaden replied

Yusuke's eyes widened, "What why not! Besides, you've earned it!"

"Because I like the environment here in the Slifer Red Dorm."

Yusuke understood what Jaden said, "Then, I'm not going to accept the promotion as well!" Yusuke said

That surprised both Jaden and Alexis, "What, but Yusuke you have to accept it! Besides, you've earned more than I did, while you've been taking notes and paying attention, I've been sleeping in class, you know being a slacker." Jaden said

"Plus, your sister, Kari is known to get real pissed for working so hard to get you where you are, right now, Yusuke." Alexis added, "You really want to do that to her."

Yusuke sighed, "Okay guys, I'll accept that promotion, only on one condition."

"What is it?" Jaden asked

"Is that when I'm wearing that yellow blazer and staying in the Ra yellow dorm, we'll always be friends, Jaden." Yusuke said

Jaden smiled, "We'll always be friends, Yusuke!"

Later, Yusuke was moved to the Ra yellow dorm, with his bags and with the help of Bastion, Kari, Jaden, Alexis and Syrus, his room was set up. Yusuke then went to his room, with his yellow blazer and sat onto his bed, "Well, I see that you've finally been promoted to somewhere, Yusuke." Came a very familiar voice

Yusuke sighed with annoyance, "Botan! Are you here just annoy me!" he screamed at the reaper, who was sitting on his desk.

"No! I'm here to congraduate you for your promotion to Ra Yellow that's all. Are you still at that, 'Changing your life' thing, Yusuke?"

"Well yeah, my old life was nothing but failure and I have Kari to thank for getting me into this school." Yusuke replied, "Being in this school, has help me realized that."

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing well here." Botan said, "Because there's a certain someone, who's worried about you."

Yusuke realized who the reaper was talking about, "You know, I really don't care what happens to that traitor." He said, in a cold hurtful tone and glaring at Botan

"How can you say that, Yusuke!" Botan yelled

"Because it's true the only reason that she wanted me alive is just to yell at me and make herself look good in front of her teachers!" Yusuke spat, "I couldn't care less of what happens to that brat."

Botan felt resented that Yusuke would say that, she realized its true, the Yusuke Urameshi she knew was dead. The depressed reaper opened the window, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." She said, in a sad and quiet tone as she got onto her oar and flew away.

Yusuke closed the door, "Damn it!" he yells as he kicks the side of his bed, "Why do I still feel angry about this, up till now?" he asked himself

The next morning, Yusuke ran out of his dormitory to Slifer Red dorm, to meet up with both Jaden and Syrus.

When he knocked on the door, Syrus opened up the door.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" Syrus asked

"I wanted to meet with you guys here and secondly, this is my second home. Sure, I've been promoted to Ra Yellow, but I'm still considered a Slifer Red duelist inside and plus with you and Jaden around, I have a home."

"Really!"

"Yeah!" Yusuke replied, only to get a hug from a crying Syrus, "Oh come, Sy!" he cried

"I'm just so happy that you would us as family after being promoted!" Syrus cried, clanging onto Yusuke's waist

Yusuke tried to get the happy Slifer off, "Come on, Syrus! Let go of me, you're getting my jacket soaked!" he yelled and laughed, "Okay you can let go of me, Syrus!"

_It me, Chazz Princeton! I can't believe that Slifer Slacker Yusuke has won his Fields Duel with Hikari and got promoted into Ra Yellow and worse of I lost to that Slifer Slacker, Jaden! I'm going to get those two if the last thing I do! Speaking of Slifer Slackers, two more of them are appearing in this academy and it appears that Yusuke knows one of them. Don't miss the next chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi!_

_(English The Sun Will Rise Tomorrow)_

_When my letter reaches you, please don't break the seal. Just wait a little while, give it time to heal._

_And I believe you'll understand, just exactly how I feel. This is my last and my most loving request._

_With a restless innocence, our hearts began to race, with one thing in our minds, we foolishly embraced._

_Now as twilight closes in, I see you from a distant place, and I wish for you all the courage that you'll ever need. To be your best!_

_And though it storms and it's raining outside, all the people of the city still believe in the existence of the sun._

_And a forgotten melody, and the birds in our hands. A life is a life without joy, without fun!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_(Japanese Smile Bomb)_

_In a crowded city, as I bump shoulders, I'm alone. On an endless prairie, as the wind whistles by, I'm all alone._

_Which one is it that makes me want to cry more, I wonder. Marking it with twin circles, I feel a bit more grown-up!_

_It must be, that when I run into these terribly difficult walls, and unexpectedly, for whatever reason, The courage and power to break through rises up from within, All because of how, when I run into these terribly difficult people, they show me kindness, I bet!_

_Thank you very much!_

**Chapter 9**

Two mouths has passed, since Yusuke's promotion to Ra Yellow. He's no longer the boy, who picked fights with people, because of his lessons on his temper from both Kari and Alexis. He has developed some of the same characteristics as his newly best friend, Jaden, Kurama and Seto Kaiba. Even though he is a Ra Yellow duelist he still considered a Slifer Red inside. Yusuke is the third best duelist in his first year class next to Bastion and Jaden. Yusuke was living the life that he never got at Japan, where he didn't have to deal with loud mouthed teachers and a certain traitorous girlfriend, ever again. Kari comforted Yusuke, when thought about the day he was betrayed by the person he fell in love with and soon the feelings that he had for Keiko were turned to hate, he never wanted to see her again. As a matter of fact, Yusuke constructed a barrier that was romance proof so that he wouldn't fall in love ever again.

One morning after getting ready for class in the morning, Yusuke dashes out of the Ra Yellow dorm to the Slifer Red dorm and to the room where Jaden, Syrus and Chumley are staying.

Later Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus are out of the Slifer Red dorm.

"Hey Yusuke, we've got some new students in our dorm." Jaden said

"Oh ready, who are they?" Yusuke asked

"Well, we don't know 'cause we've only hear about them." Jaden replied

"I've heard that they're girls, from Japan and the same school, you were from, Yusuke." Syrus added, "And one of them trashed a few Ra Yellow duelists from this school."

"Oh it that so, Sy, well, I guess we'll meet them soon enough." Yusuke said, "Though come to think about it, guys, I remember a few of the Ra Yellow duelists bowling in the hallways this afternoon." 'There's no way it could be her, she doesn't want to a great duelist.' he thought

"Hey Yusuke!" came a so familiar voice

"Oh great, the born loser!" Yusuke said, looking to see Chazz and his two goons front of them

"I find it amazing that even though you've been promoted to Ra Yellow, you would be hanging around with these losers!" Chazz insulted, pointing at both Jaden and Syrus

"I guess its true, once a Slifer Slacker, always a Slifer Slacker!" said the Obelisk blunette

Yusuke smirked, "I guess you would know all about losers, Chazz considering that you got your ass handed to you by a Slifer!" he goaded, "And in front of the whole school, nonetheless!"

Chazz grunted, as he remembered that Jaden defeated and humiliated him in front of the whole academy, "Yeah, so what! That was just luck!"

"Oh is that a fact or you're just afraid to face the fact that you've got schooled by a Slifer or in your words, 'A Slifer Slacker'." Yusuke taunted, as he and his Slifer friends walked away.

Chazz glared at Yusuke, who was walking away from him, 'Just you wait, Yusuke, I'm gonna make you and that Slifer Slacker, Jaden, wish that you've never crossed Chazz Princeton.'

As class started, Professor Banner walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class, now before we begin our lesson, I want to introduce two new students that will be joining us in this academy." Prof. Banner said

"Oh great two more Slifer Slackers, great just great!" Chazz muttered to himself

"Come in girls!" Prof. Banner said

Everyone looked at the two figures came into the room. The figures appeared to be girls about fifteen years old, one had short brown hair with matching eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white sleeveless blazer with two red lines on the chest, with a red collar, a red mini skirt all the way to the mid-thigh and boots. The other had blonde hair tied to pigtails with blue eyes and glasses wearing the same thing. Alexis studied the girl with the brown hair, 'That's weird, why do I get the feeling that I've known that girl before,' she thought. Yusuke glanced at one of the recruits and all hurt and hate that he concealed two months ago has resurfaced inside him, 'Why is she here? Hasn't she hurt me enough?'

Yusuke wasn't the only one surprised by the brunette's appearance.

"Hey Sy, don't one of the girls looks like your and Yusuke friend from Japan?" Jaden asked, in a whisper

"Yeah, but I can't really see why she's even hear for that matter." Syrus replied, in the same tone, ""

Kari looked at the girl, with disbelief, 'Keiko, this doesn't make any sense. Why would she be here? She not the type for games. I hope that Yusuke could control his actions, he has a good record in this school, I hope he doesn't screw it up.'

The brunette known as Keiko glanced at Yusuke, who was glaring at her with his bangs covering his right eye with hate. She could perfect sense the animosity, when Yusuke was looking at her and wondering why its happening. Yusuke could feel Keiko's glance, so he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Class these girls from Japan and the same school as Yusuke Urameshi of Ra Yellow. Please introduce yourselves, kids." Prof. Banner said

"My name is Ryoko Lyon!" said the blonde pigtail

"Keiko Ukimura!" said the brunette

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise, 'No way, that girl is Keiko. The same girl that partnered up with Yusuke in those pranks.' she thought

"Okay Ryoko, you can sit with Syrus, while Keiko you can sit by Jaden." Prof. Banner said, to Yusuke's displeasure because his seat was below Jaden's one row. That would mean that the brunette would be near him.

While at class, Professor Banner was teaching the origin of duel monsters and Jaden was sleeping, as usual. Yusuke could hear the brunette's snoring and it was disturbing him, 'Why me!' he thought, rolling his eyes. Yusuke put his hand onto Jaden's ankle and shook it for the Slifer to wake up. That didn't work, so he flicked Jaden's ankle hard enough for Jaden to wake up and that worked.

"What, what!" Jaden said

"You were sleeping in class, Jay!" Yusuke said, looking at him from the corner of his eye

Jaden yawned and rubbed his eyelids, "I don't even know why you keep falling asleep, you'll be stuck a Slifer if you keep this up." Yusuke told him, "Even, if Sy gets promoted."

"Does he always fall a sleep in class, Yusuke?" came a voice that was irritating Yusuke, 'Just remember, Yusuke, you don't want to talk to Keiko after what she has done to you.' he thought as he continue to write notes, 'Just pretend that she's not even here.'

"Okay, class that concludes our lesson on the origins of duel monsters until tomorrow." Prof. Banner told the class, "And just to let you all know that Dr. Crowler is in a meeting and he'll be about thirty minutes late." he added to Yusuke's displeasure as he left the classroom. After Prof. Banner left the classroom, Yusuke looked at his notes as a distraction so he can easily avoid Keiko.

'Let's see, hmm. The origin of duel monsters is the tale of a pharaoh that went by the name...' "Yusuke." the Ra Yellow was broke out of his thoughts and decided to ignore the voice above him, 'the origin of duel monsters is the tale of a pharaoh that...' "Yusuke, I know you can hear me," Keiko said, wondering why he would ignore her.

Yusuke went on reading his notes, 'the origin of duel monsters is the...'

"Hey Yusuke!" came a voice that Yusuke wouldn't ignore. Yusuke eyed at Jaden, "Yeah, Jay!"

"Could you give me your notes to copy, please?" Jaden begged

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his brunette friend, "Sure thing!" he said handing Jaden his notes.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" Jaden said taking the notes from Yusuke.

"You take notes now!" Keiko said to Yusuke

Yusuke snorted as a reply and kept ignore the brunette sitting with Jaden. "It's a good thing that Yusuke is giving you those notes, Jaden!" Syrus said

"Yeah, considering you keep sleeping in class." Yusuke added

"Hey give me a break you guys," Jaden retorted, "I can't help it that Prof. Banner's teachings put me asleep."

"That's funny," Keiko started, "Yusuke sometimes fall asleep in class back at home." Yusuke growled at that because he was reminded of his old life back at home, "Jaden, Syrus, I know that it's isn't in my nature to say this but please forgive me for what I'm going to say." he said, in a whisper for only both Jaden and Syrus could hear and trying to stay calm at the same time.

"What are you going to say, Yusuke?" Jaden asked

"It's something that..." Yusuke was cut off, "What's wrong with you, Yusuke," Keiko said, unaware that she was angering Yusuke, "That's it!" he muttered to both Jaden and Syrus and turned his glare at Keiko, "Why don't you shut up and leave me alone, you traitor!" he muttered, which surprised Jaden and Syrus. Keiko was surprised, hurt and angry of them all that Yusuke would insult her, even though she couldn't remember what she did to anger him. Yusuke turned his attention to Jaden and Syrus, who were giving him weird looks, "Sorry that you guys had to hear that!" he said feeling little better.

"What was that all about?" Jaden asked his Ra Yellow friend

"All explain it, later, besides she already knows why and shows no care about it." Yusuke said eying at Keiko, who was still flabbergasted.

After Dr. Crowler had his turn teaching, everyone had left the classroom after Yusuke was the first to get out.

Keiko decided to have a little chat with Yusuke, for his rude outburst, "Long time no see, Keiko," came a feminine voice

The brunette turned around and met with a blonde haired girl, which she could recognize, "Alexis!" Keiko jumped into Alexis's arms, happily, "It's nice to see you, again!"

"No kidding!" Alexis said, as she let's go of Keiko, "What are you doing here?"

Keiko felt a painful jilt to her stomach, "Well, I ur... I'll tell you later," she said, "Can you tell me where Yusuke's dorm is? He dashed out of here as soon as class was over, without a word to me."

Alexis held her chin with her hand, "You know, I can't think of an answer to give you, sorry." she replied, "But, I wouldn't get my hopes up on getting into the Ra Dorms, if I were you, without anyone that's a Ra or Obelisk student, if I were you."

Keiko frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" she asked and found Alexis's finger at pointed at her and down to her uniform, "Considering that you're a Slifer, now, you'll be getting very low respect by most of the Ras and Obelisks now. And if a Ra is like any Obelisk, they wouldn't let you anywhere near their dorms."

Keiko's emotions hardened, "So, they judge people by rank in this school, that's hardly even fair at all!" she barked

Yusuke was dashing out of Duel Academy, "Damn it, why did she have to be there? AUGH!" Yusuke cursed and smirked, "No matter, since she's a Slifer, she can't get me at the Ra Yellow dormitory."

When Yusuke got to the Ra Dormitory, he saw someone in Obelisk uniform crossing his arms, with a duel disk on his arm blocking his way to the door.

Yusuke stopped running, "Hey Chazz, move it!" he demanded

Chazz shook his head and smirked, "No we're dueling, Yusuke at Obelisk arena, right now."

Yusuke grunted, "No! I don't have time to kick your ass, now MOVE IT!"

"No, I'm defending my honor, for your smart mouth, slacker!" Chazz said

Yusuke snarled, "Why can't we duel here and now?"

"I like it there, so let's go!"

Yusuke had to weigh his situation, if he were to go to Obelisk arena then he have to face Keiko, which he wasn't ready at this point then there's the 'Kick Chazz's ass' thing, he could do that and get expelled for assaulting an Obelisk student, which he isn't crazy enough to do so, "Okay Chazz, we'll go to Obelisk arena, but I'm warning you, I'm in a pissed off mood today, so don't expect me to show you any mercy."

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever!"

Chazz and Yusuke dashed away from the Ra Dorm.

At Duel Academy, Jaden had to clean up the room, because Banner had spotted him once again sleeping in his class. He was sweeping the stairs, thinking about Yusuke's behavior today, when the new comers came into the classroom.

Just then, Kari and Alexis came into the room to see Jaden cleaning still, "Still cleaning, I see!" Kari said

"Yeah, Prof. Banner said that it would help me stay awake in his class." Jaden said

"Well, you do sleep through his class, Jaden." Alexis said

Jaden finishes and put carries the broom up to the stairs, just then Syrus ran into the room, with Bastion.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaden asked

"Jaden, Yusuke is dueling Chazz Princeton!" Syrus yells

"WHAT!" Jaden, Kari and Alexis yelled in unison

At the arena, Chazz and Yusuke are at the stadium, facing each other, with his duel disk activated.

"I'm gonna enjoy taking you down, Yusuke." Chazz said

"You wish, chump!" Yusuke said (4000/4000)

Chazz draws his card, "Ready, rise Chthonian Soldier!" (1200/1400) "And I'll play a facedown and end my turn. Go ahead and make your move, slacker!"

Yusuke draws, "I'm activating the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to bring to my hand a four star warrior or lower. Then, I will fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater with the spell card, Polymerization to summon Cyber Blader (2100/800)"

"Hey that's Alexis's monster!" Chazz exclaims

"Yeah, but she isn't the only one with a Cyber Blader." Yusuke said, "Then, I'll summon onto the field Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode (1800/1000)."

Just then Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Keiko, Ryoko, Bastion and Kari came into the arena to see that the battle has begun.

"Oh great your friends are here." Chazz said

Yusuke glanced at the people , who had come into the arena, "Hey guys!" Then eyed at Keiko, 'Great more bad news.'

"It looks like Urameshi his dueling an Obelisk and this isn't going to look well for him." Ryoko added

"That may be true but ranks aren't everything, kid." Alexis said "In case you haven't known this but Jaden Yuki has defeated Dr. Crowler's own deck, Chazz, the duelist that Yusuke is facing now and I. Plus I'd hate to do this to Kari, but Yusuke has defeated her in a duel and that's how he's now a Ra Yellow duelist."

Kari said, "Plus, for your information he doesn't go by the 'Great Urameshi' anymore."

"SAY WHAT?" both Keiko and Ryoko yelled in unison

"You heard me! He gave up being a street punk and fighter, when he set foot here. Alexis and I helped him with his behavior and turned him into a different person." Kari explained

"We taught him, how to channel his energy and emotion to his duel monster deck, instead of his fists." Alexis added

"Why would he want to give up being a fighter?" Keiko asked

Kari isn't sure how to answer the brunette Slifer, "Why don't you ask him, yourself?"

"Well, I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't want to talk to me." Keiko said then eying the monster that was on Yusuke's side of the field, "What's that monster that's on Yusuke's field?"

"That's Cyber Blader and I have that monster." Alexis replied, "I just hope Yusuke doesn't plan on using that monster of Chthonian Soldier."

"Now, Sasuke attack Chthonian Soldier with Dagger Strike!" Sasuke throws his two daggers at Chthonian Soldier and destroys it (3400/4000)

Just then Chthonian Soldier's sword came and hit Yusuke's stomach (3400/3400)

"Yusuke!" Syrus and Keiko yelled

"You forgot about my Chthonian Soldier special power, Yusuke." Chazz said, "You take damage as much as I do."

Yusuke recovered from the last attack, "You're going to pay for that, now Cyber Blader, attack Chazz directly with Whirlwind Rage!" Cyber Blader spins towards Chazz, "I don't think so, slacker!" Chazz yells, "I've got a trap, Call of the Haunted, which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose Chthonian Soldier." Chthonian Soldier comes back to the field

"What's the point of bringing Chthonian Soldier back from the grave?" Ryoko asked, "Cyber Blader has more points than him."

"You forgot about Chthonian Soldier's power." Jaden said, "Yusuke would take damage as much as Chazz."

Cyber Blader kicks Chthonian Soldier and destroys him (2900/2900)

"You've saved yourself for now. I'll lay two facedown cards and end my turn." Yusuke said

"It looks like that Obelisk, Chazz is toying with Urameshi." Ryoko said

Syrus glared at Ryoko, "Do you have rocks for brains? Yusuke doesn't go by the 'Great Urameshi' anymore, so stop calling him that!" he spat, "He's no longer the person, who struck fear into people, he's a different person from before."

Ryoko returned the glare, "Well, soooorrrrrryyyyy! Because, what I heard about him is that he kills for fun and if you look at him weird, he'll whistle 1000 people to kill you."

"That's all in the past, he's moved on from that! Yusuke doesn't want to become the best street fighter, he wants to become the best duelist in the world!" Syrus said

"What Syrus says is true." Kari said, "Yusuke, now wants to follow in our cousin's footsteps to be the greatest duelist in the world."

"Who's the cousin?" Jaden asked

"The King of Games himself, Yugi Muto." Keiko replied

"WHAT!" Jaden, Ryoko, Alexis and Bastion yelled in unison

That got Chazz's interests and eyed Yusuke, "So, you and Hikari are related to the current King of Games, huh? How fortunate that me, Chazz Princeton, is dueling his slacker cousin and how to defeat him."

"No way, Chazz!" Yusuke said, "The King of Games title stays in my family and my family alone!"

"Fat chance of that happening, you loser!" Chazz exclaimed

"Yusuke Urameshi, the 'Great Urameshi', related to the King of Games, World Champion duelist and Master of the Gods, Yugi!" Ryoko exclaimed

Syrus growled, "You must be deaf! He's no longer the Great Urameshi!"

Ryoko returned the glare, "If you keep yelling at me like that you'll make ME deaf!" she spat

Both Syrus and Ryoko exchanged electric glares at each other.

"Yusuke related to Yugi, the current King of Games!" Jaden said, "How come he hasn't told anyone about that?"

"Because it would sound to him that he's bragging and he didn't want to do that." Kari replied

"This is sweet!" Jaden exclaimed, "Now, I wanna duel Yusuke!"

"My draw!" Chazz said, drawing his card, "Now, I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode! (1600/1800)!"

"You're kidding me!" Yusuke exclaimed, "That monster wouldn't stand a chance in hell against my monsters!"

"Of course not, ya chump!" Chazz said, "Not alone, 'cause I'm activating the spell card, Frontline Base, which allows me to summon a four star monster from my deck to the field!"

Yusuke realized something, "That's the same static that you used on Jaden!"

"You got that right, slacker!" Chazz replied, "Now, I'll summon W-Wing Catapult! (1300/1500)! Then, I'll combine them to summon VW-Tiger Catapult! (2000/2100)"

Ryoko laughed, "Is this guy stupid? That Tiger Catapult won't stand a chance against Cyber Blader's 2100 attack points!"

"I believe you're the one, who's stupid." Syrus said, "VW Tiger Catapult has a special ability to change any monster's battle position, by discarding one card from your hand."

"Now, by discarding one card from my hand, Yusuke." Chazz said, "I change the position of one of your monsters and I choose your Cyber Blader." Cyber Blader kneels down on one knee

"Yusuke's monster would be destroyed because of Cyber Blader's 800 defense points!" Keiko exclaimed

"Not necessarily, Keiko." Alexis said, "Cyber Blader has a special ability that prevents her from being destroyed by an opponent with one monster."

Yusuke thought, 'Chazz must not have known about Cyber Blader's special power, she won't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster."

"If you think for one second that you're safe just because of your Cyber Blader's special power, slacker, then you would have to be the most senile person I've ever laid eyes on! Since your monster is in defense mode then I'll activate an equip spell card known as Fairy Meteor Crush! Just because your monster is safe doesn't mean your life points aren't. See with this card out the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense is considered damage to your life points!"

"What! That would mean that Yusuke's life points are easy pickings!" Syrus exclaims

"Now I'll equip this card to my Catapult, now attack with Heat Missile Blast!" Tiger Catapult shoots missiles at Cyber Blader and exploding on impact (2900/1700)

"Yusuke!" Kari exclaims

"Please be alright!" Keiko said

The smoke disappears and Cyber Blader is still on the field, "Nice try, Chazz!" Yusuke said, "I'm still here!"

"Well, it's only a matter of time, Yusuke, till you go bye-bye." Chazz said, "I'll play one card face down and end my turn." 'As soon as that smart mouth attacks, I'll have a Chthonian Blast ready for him.' Chazz thought

Yusuke draws, "Now, I'll switch my Cyber Blader from defense to attack and I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card to destroy your facedown card!" a blue hurricane appears and shreds Chazz's facedown card, "Oh no! My Chthonian Blast!" Chazz exclaimed

"That's not all, next I'll activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction!" the auto-kill ring is placed at the Tiger's neck, "With this card out, the monster placed with it is destroyed and players take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster." Yusuke explained

"You fool!" Chazz spat, "That damage will wipe you out, as well!"

"Chazz has a point, Yusuke's life points are at 1700, so he'll automatically lose." Bastion said

"Yusuke, don't do it!" Keiko yells, "You'll lose the duel!"

Yusuke glared at the brunette, "Hey, why don't you shut the trap you call a mouth up!" he said, in a harsh voice, "I don't need help knowing how to duel!"

That surprised Keiko, "I'm just helping you! You don't have to be a jerk about it!"

Yusuke 'humphed', "Now, where were we?" Yusuke asked, "Oh yeah, I was going to make you go, as you would put it, 'go bye-bye'! To protect myself from any damage from my trap, I'll activate the spell card, Ring of Defense, which protects me from damage." A fan appears on in front of Yusuke

"Oh no!" Chazz exclaimed, "My monster will be destroyed!"

"Oh yeah!" Syrus exclaimed

"Yusuke is gonna win!" Jaden added

"That tin can is going to the scrapheap!" Kari said

"Say goodbye to VW Tiger Catapult!" Yusuke said, as the ring attached to the catapult is destroyed (900/1700)

"No stop please!" Chazz begged

"Stop! I don't think so! Mercy has never been my thing, Chazz!" Yusuke said, in a cold tone, "Go Blader, give Chazz a kick meant for a prince, Whirlwind Rage!" Blader spins towards Chazz and kicks him in the gut, "So long!" Yusuke declared (0/1700)

Chazz falls to his knees, "No, I lost to a Ra!"

"HA!" Jaden exclaimed, "That's game!"

"You said it, Jay!" Yusuke added, with a smirk and ran off

"Hey Yusuke, where are you going!" Syrus asked

"I'm going back to my dorm!" the Ra student replied

Yusuke dashed towards his room and shut the door.

"I definitely gave Chazz and royal beating!" Yusuke exclaims

"Do you feel good about yourself, now?" came a voice

After hearing that voice, all happiness has drained from Yusuke, "BOTAN!" he yelled glaring at the reaper who was sitting on his desk

"Yeah, I was glad that I defeated Chazz, all he is, is all talk!" Yusuke said, "And I should be yelling at you for bringing that kid here!"

Botan glared at Yusuke, "For your information, I didn't bring Keiko here. She came here on her own free will."

"I don't really care what she's doing here, anymore. All I want is that she keeps her distance AWAY from me!" Yusuke said, in a harsh tone

While at Slifer Red dorm, Chumley was eating grilled cheese, while Jaden and Syrus were dueling. Next door, Ryoko was studying her deck, while Keiko was looking through an album. She was looking at a picture of her about 10 years younger crying that her ice cream was on the floor and a boy with black hair gave her his in the other picture, making her smile again. Next, a picture of a five-year-old version of her playing duel monsters with the black haired five-year-old boy and the other the boy is crying that he lost. Another where a girl, with dark brown hair laughing at him and where Keiko went to her and punched her in the nose. Another where she and the boy were happy.

'What happened to you, Yusuke? Today, it felt that you were avoiding me for some reason.' She thought, thinking about Yusuke's cold behavior today

"Keiko, are you alright?" Ryoko asked, breaking the brunette's thoughts

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ryoko just thinking about some things."

"You were thinking about Urameshi, no doubt."

"Yeah, but you heard Kari, Alexis and Syrus, he doesn't go by 'Urameshi' anymore."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get myself use to calling him 'Yusuke'. I wonder why he would just throw his street fighter title away like that."

"I know, it doesn't make any sense at all and what's odd was it felt like today at class he was avoiding me. The way he talked to me today when he was dueling that Obelisk, Chazz Princeton, didn't sound like him at all. Of course, we've had our fights, but today when I looked in his eyes there was nothing but hate."

"Maybe, he just hates you know."

"Maybe, but there's one way to find out." Keiko got off her bed and put on her boots

"Hey, where are you going?" Ryoko asked

"I'm going to Yusuke's dormitory to get some answers." Keiko said, dashing out the door

"Hey, wait for me!" Ryoko exclaimed

While running, "Hey Keiko, do you know where the Ra Yellow dorm is?" Ryoko asked

"No!" the brunette replied then spotted a blonde female Obelisk in their path.

"Excuse me!" Keiko said, stopping the Obelisk

"Do you know where I could find the Ra Yellow dorm?" Keiko asked

The Obelisk snorted, "Like I'll tell you, you Slifer Slacker!" she replied, in a not-so-nice tone

Keiko's eyebrow twitched at the 'Slifer Slacker' insult, "Did you just call me a slacker?" she asked

"Gees are you Slifers, like, deaf or something, now get out of my way, like, you loser!"

Ryoko stepped in, "Hey, she just asked you a question! You don't have to be a bitch about it!"

"Like, I can do whatever I want, like, whenever I want, like, you Slifer Loafer!" she spat, pushing the two Slifers away, so she can go

"That wench was so aggravating, I swear!" Ryoko said

"I guess that Alexis's was right after all." Keiko said, "Us, Slifers, get no respect by Ras or Obelisks."

"So, they judge us by rank, that's not fair at all!" Ryoko complained, "But come to think of it Kari and Alexis are Obelisks then both Yusuke and Bastion are Ras and they don't treat you, Jaden, Syrus and I like trash and we're Slifers." Keiko said

"I guess that makes sense." Ryoko said

While at the Ra Yellow dinner, Yusuke is being praised by the other Ra Yellow students for the defeat of Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue.

"I can't believe that you defeat that Obelisk Snob, Chazz Princeton, Yusuke!" a Ra Yellow student said

"Yeah, it's about time the Princeton has been booted off his throne to be the next King of Games!" added another Ra

"Well, it's no big deal ready besides Jaden Yuki of Slifer Red had defeated him!" Yusuke said, with embarrassment

"Jaden Yuki, you mean the Slifer, who defeated Dr Crowler and his legendary monster?" asked another Ra

"That must have been by luck, I bet that you can defeat Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem, Yusuke!" said the Ra, sitting next to him

Yusuke laughed nervously, "I assure you that wasn't luck," he said and turned to Bastion, who was sitting left of him and eating his food, "Is there a way to shut these guys up?" he asked, in a low serious tone, "I'm not used to this much attention, Bastion."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke there isn't but don't worry it would soon fade." Bastion replied

"Well, I better go back to the dorm. I'd have to study for Crowler's pop quiz tomorrow." Yusuke said and getting up then walking away

"Bye Yusuke!" the Ra Yellow students said in unison

Yusuke walks into his dorm and walks towards his desk, with his books. As he begun reading, he heard yells like, 'Hey you two are in our territory!' 'And you two Slifer Rejects aren't welcome!' Yusuke guessed that some Slifers must have snuck into the dorm; 'Hey, let us though you jerks!' came a so familiar yell to Yusuke

Yusuke knew that yell too well and figured Keiko was in the dorm, so he got up from his desk and took a peck outside to see Keiko, with Ryoko, yelling at the Ra Yellows to let them past.

"You know the rule, No Slifers Allowed!" said a Ra student

"We're not moving!" Keiko said

"You don't have to!" another Ra said

"We'll gladly show you two the door!" said the other Ra, as two more Ras came and carried the two Slifers up, by the arms.

"Hey let us go, you creeps!" Ryoko spat

Yusuke saw the Ras carrying Keiko and Ryoko through the halls.

"Yusuke! Come out here!" Keiko cried, trying to fight the grip the Ras had on her

Yusuke could hear the brunette's cries for help, usually he would come and help, but that was his old him. Yusuke just closed the door and went back to studying, 'I don't want to get involved.' He thought

The Ras threw Keiko and Ryoko out the dorms and to the hard ground.

"You two can come here, only when escort by a Ra or Obelisk student." Said the Ra

"Or you two can pass the field test and get promoted to Ra, but what are the chances of that!" said the other as he and the Ras started laughing and closing the door.

"Jerks!" Ryoko spats, getting up and dusting herself

"Hey, what on earth are you two doing here?" asked a feminine voice

The Slifers turned to see Jaden, Alexis and Kari before them.

"We came to talk to Yusuke, but those Ra jerks didn't give as a chance!" Keiko said, getting up and dusting her uniform

"Well, if a Ra is anything like an Obelisk, they would not let a Slifer into their territory, without an escort." Alexis said

"But, it isn't fair, how could they treat other people lower than them like dirt!" Ryoko said

"Well, its how some people do to us, Slifers, but we leave to get used to it." Jaden said

"But, not all of us treat Slifers like there inferior garbage." Kari said

"Why do you want to talk to Yusuke, anyways?" Jaden asked

"Because he's been trying to avoid me, ever since we came to this school and giving me cold glares filled with anger and hate." Keiko replied

Kari knew why he was acting this way, but did not to spark any arguments at the moment. While at his dorm room, Yusuke was lying on his bed thinking, how can he meet up with Jaden and Syrus, without having to see Keiko until class. Yusuke then got out his PDA machine and decided to e-mail Syrus.

"Hey Syrus, this is Yusuke, tell Jaden that everyday before class to meet me by the Ra Dorm at 7am." He said talking to the machine, "If you do that then I'll tell you guys what's going on and make sure that no one sees you."

_Hello everyone, Syrus Truesdale here! It's been two months, since we've been in Duel Academy and I never knew why Yusuke is giving Keiko the cold shoulder, plus Keiko doesn't even know why. In the next chapter, Yusuke and Jaden duel for the first time ever! Don't miss the next chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi!_

_(Japanese The Sun Will Rise Again)_

_When my letter reaches you, don't break the seal, just leave it alone, after some time has passed, I'm sure you will understand how I feel now._

_This is my first and last request._

_As gently as we could, it wasn't very hard, with one purpose, we foolishly embraced._

_As twilight closes in, I shoot an arrow of courage from a distant window, toward your back, as you leave._

_Although it still has not stopped raining outside, the drenched people and the city still believe in the sun._

_An old melody and a blurred silhouette._

_Living the easy life doesn't make for a very good picture._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_(English Smile Bomb)_

_Running in crowd in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again._

_I don't know where to go, when I feel like crying oh my, its time to open myself, do something new, I want to stop-and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt, and it's all because of kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow and then I know, that most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go._

_Thank you for waking up!_

**Chapter 10**

The next morning at 7am, Syrus was the first one to wake up and he got down from his bed. He glanced at Jaden, who was still sleeping.

"Ah! Come on, Jaden wake up you're going to make us late." Syrus said, shaking Jaden to wake up, "Huh! What?" Jaden asked, sleepy

"You have to wake up!" Syrus said

"Okay!"

After getting ready, Jaden and Syrus ran out their door and closed the door. They ran towards the Ra Yellow Dorm and meet Yusuke by the side, lying on the wall.

Yusuke walked towards them, "Hey guys, ready!"

While they were walking, Yusuke told them the reason for his behavior the previous day.

"Oh so that's what happened!" Jaden said

"Yeah, I was trying to avoid her and I don't even know or care why she's even here. She's not that much into being the best duelist in the world, that's something that the Great Urameshi would know." Yusuke said, "All I care about now is not wanting to see her, except for class."

"Hey Yusuke, why didn't you tell us that you and Kari are related to the King of Games?" Syrus asked

"Well Sy, that would mean that I'd be bragging and people would expect more from a relative of a celebrity. Besides, I just want to be treated like everyone else and Kari feels the same way as I do." Yusuke replied, "I mean before I came here, not only I was a street punk, I was a neophyte in dueling, even though I was related to Yugi."

"A neophyte!" Syrus exclaimed, "But, you've defeated two Obelisks while you were here!"

"Yeah, I had help, Kari, Yugi, a friend of mine, Kazuma Kuwabara and her!" Yusuke said when he saw a certain brunette in front of him and the Slifers, by the entrance door, with her arms crossed and had a serious expression on her face. The hate inside of Yusuke had resurfaced, when he glared at her and clenched his fists, 'Damn it, I forgot that when a class starts, she wakes up at 7am.' He thought

"Hey! Good morning, guys!" Keiko said in a cheerful tone

"Morning Keiko!" Syrus said and eyed at Yusuke, who was showing some hostility when looking at the brunette Slifer, walking towards them and looked at Yusuke, "Good morning, Yusuke!" she said. Yusuke used his bangs to cover his eyes, "Let's go guys!" he said in a hateful tone and starts walking past Keiko, with the others following.

Keiko glanced at Yusuke, who was walking away from her, 'Yusuke, why won't you even talk to me? Do you hate me?' she thought following them

When they got to the class, no one was there they were the only four there.

"Wow, it's like a ghost town in here!" Syrus said

"Yeah no kiddin'!" Jaden added

"Hey guys, why don't we duel to pass the time!" Keiko suggested

"Hey that's a great idea, Keiko!" Jaden said and looked at Yusuke, "How about it, Yusuke?"

"Huh!" Yusuke said

"You heard me, get your game on!" Jaden said, getting out his duel disk

Yusuke smiled, "Sure!"

Keiko grimaced at this, 'No, this wasn't what I had in mind, I was hoping that Jaden would duel Syrus, while I try to talk to Yusuke!' she thought, "Hey Jaden, why don't you duel Syrus?"

Yusuke was going to protest, "What!" Syrus exclaims, "Oh no! No way! I can't duel Jaden, I'm not even on the same level as him!"

Yusuke looked at the blunette, "You sure you want to watch, Sy?" Yusuke asked, getting out his duel disk

"Yeah, besides I want to see how Jaden does against the relative of the King of Games."

"Thanks Sy! Okay Jaden, let's duel!" Yusuke said (4000/4000) the duel disks are activated

Back at the school, Dr. Crowler is walking at the side of the school and just saw a duel between Yusuke and Jaden, "A duel between a Ra and Slifer, and Yusuke is dueling that damn Slifer Slacker, Jaden. Show that slacker in his place, Yusuke."

Yusuke draws and looks at his hand, 'To duel a duelist like Jaden, I'd have to start out big.' "I'm going to activate the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army, with this card I can bring one warrior card to my hand from my deck." Yusuke searches for a good monster card in his deck, picks it, puts it in his hand and shuffles his deck, "I'm going to summon a familiar monster, Jaden! Now, by activating Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader! (2100/800) then I'll summon Queen's Knight in attack mode (1500/1600). Next, I'll activate the spell card, Allied Forces!"

"What another new card!" Keiko exclaims

"With this spell card, Cyber Blader and Queen's Knight gets an extra 200 ATK points for each warrior I have on the field!" Yusuke said, "Which means that Cyber Blader is at 2500, while Queen's Knight is at 1900! Finally, I'll place a facedown!"

Jaden smirked, "Time to throw down!" he said while drawing, "Okay Yusuke, since you summoned a fusion monster, I'll summon one by combining my Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman, with the spell card, Polymerization to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" a giant with yellow and purple armor appears (2400/1500)

'No! Not that monster!' Dr. Crowler thought

"It's Thunder Giant!" Syrus exclaimed

"What kind of power does he have?" Keiko asked

"When it summoned, it can automatically destroy a monster, whose original attack points are lower than his." Syrus replied

"Since my giant was summoned, it can destroy any monster, whose original attack points are lower than his and the monster I choose is Cyber Blader!" Thunder Giant shoots electricity at Cyber Blader and destroys it. Yusuke grimaced at this, "Now, Thunder Giant attack Queen's Knight with Voltage Thunder!" the giant shoot another bolt of electricity at Queen's Knight.

"Not so fast, Jaden, I've got a trap, Negate Attack!" a swirl swallows the attack

"Yusuke saved himself for now." Syrus said

'Yusuke is doing a lot better than before.' Keiko thought

"Okay then, I'll play two facedowns for now." Jaden said

"My draw!" Yusuke declared then drawing, "Now, I'll summon King's Knight (1600/1400) and when both Queen's and King's Knight are out, I can special summon Jack's Knight! (1900/1000). And thanks to my Allied Forces' magic, it gives them a power bonus." (2100) (2200) (2500)

"With those kinds of points, Yusuke would wipe Jaden out!" Keiko exclaims, with happiness

Dr. Crowler smiled at this, "Finally, that Slifer Slacker will meet his match."

"Now Jack's Knight attack with Comet Slash!" Yusuke commanded

Jack's Knight charges towards Thunder Giant, "Not so fast, go Hero Barrier with this trap out, your attack is negated!" Jaden declared, as a blue barrier is formed in front of Thunder Giant and Jack's Knight's attack is negated

"What!" Crowler exclaimed quietly, "Damn that Jaden!"

"You've saved yourself from that one, Jaden!" Yusuke said

Jaden draws, "Now I'll equip my Thunder Giant with Fusion Weapon to increase his attack by 1500!" The Giant's right arm is transformed into a laser blaster (3900/3000)

"3900 points!" Yusuke yells

"This is bad!" Keiko added

"Now Thunder Giant attack Jack's Knight with Trident Blast!" Thunder Giant shoots at Jack's Knight and destroys the knight at impact, "Yusuke!" Keiko cries

The smoke clears with Yusuke's arms in a defense position (2600/4000)

"Since Jack's Knight is gone, both of your knights lose 200 points from their attack power!" Jaden declared (1900) (2000)

Yusuke grimaced, 'Damn it, now my knights are weaker and that Thunder Giant is stronger none of my monsters can compare to its strength. What would Yugi do at a time this?'

Flashback

_A six-year-old Yusuke is dueling a short teenager with multi-colored hair and he's losing._

"_I give up!" little Yusuke said_

"_Don't give up, Yusuke!" said the teenager_

_Yusuke looked at him, "But Yugi, none of my monsters have enough power to take down your Dark Magician!"_

"_Stop talkin' like dat, Yus!" said a blonde haired teen who was watching_

_Yusuke looked at the teen, "But Joey…"_

"_But nothin', you gotta believe in your deck, kid!" said the teen, Joey_

"_Joey's right, Yusuke!" Yugi said, "More importantly, believe in yourself and I'll find a way to win!"_

"_Okay!"_

End Flashback

Yusuke clenched his fists, "Hey Jaden, if you think I'm going to give up just because your monster has 3900 attack points then you have another thing coming. My move!" he said drawing, "I'm going to summon Marauding Captain in defense mode (1200/400). In addition, Marauding Captain's special ability prevents you from attacking any warrior type monster and I'll switch my two knights to defense mode. Finally, I'll place two cards facedown."

Jaden drew his card, "Alright, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" (1200/800) "Now Burstinatrix attack Marauding Captain with Magma Comet!" the girl hero shoots a barrage of fireballs at the captain, incinerating him, "Now Thunder Giant, attack King's Knight with Trident Blast!" Thunder Giant blasts King's Knight, "and that would do for now!"

Yusuke looked down to his deck, 'Come on, Heart of the Cards!' he thought as drawing his card, "Alright I'll play the equip spell card, Lightning Blade, which gives any warrior a power bonus of 800 and I'm equipping it to your Thunder Giant!"

That surprised Jaden, Syrus and Keiko, 'Why would Yusuke increase the attack of Jaden's monster? It doesn't make sense.' Syrus thought

Dr. Crowler was pulling his hair out, 'No Yusuke, you're going to make that slacker win!'

"Yusuke, what the hell are you doing!" Keiko spat, "That would boast that Thunder Giant's power!"

Yusuke glared at the brunette, "Hey, if I wanted your opinion, I'd think about asking you, you got that!" he snapped

Keiko yelled, "I was only trying to…"

"Trying to teach me how to duel, right?" Yusuke yelled, "I've been doing perfectly fine, without your interference, now would you please LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When Keiko looked at the blackette's eyes, it was filled with anger and hate, once again. It was like, he didn't want her around him, anymore. She couldn't believe that he would snap at her like that. Sure back at home, they would have arguments and most of the time it was his fault. She remembered all those times that she yelled at Yusuke, for his immature and perverted actions. She wondered why her, why would Yusuke look at her with those cold brown eyes of his? Keiko bowed her head to cover her eyes with her bangs, so she would have to look at his eyes, any longer, "Okay!" she said

Yusuke 'humphed' "Okay, now I believe that would do it."

"Okay, if you say so!" Jaden said drawing, "Since you've equip my monster his power is increased to 4700, now Burstinatrix attack Queen's Knight with Magma Comet!" Burstinatrix destroys Queen's Knight, "Now Thunder Giant attack Yusuke directly with Lightning Blade Strike!" Thunder Giant charges towards Yusuke.

Yusuke smirked, "Sorry Jaden, I've got a trap, Ring of Destruction!"

"That's why you equipped my monster!" Jaden exclaimed

"That's right, with this card it can destroy one monster and both players take damage, but I won't because I'll activate my face down spell card, Ring of Defense, which would block any damage towards my life points!" Yusuke explained

Keiko realized why Yusuke would increase Thunder Giant's points to get to Jaden's life points.

"Oh man, Jaden is going to lose!" Syrus exclaimed

Dr. Crowler was smiling, 'Yes, well done Yusuke, that slacker is going to lose finally!"

Jaden smirked, "Too bad that your spell card isn't going to help you this time, Yusuke!"

"Oh why's that?" Yusuke replied/asked

"Because I've got a trap out, Magic Jammer, which negates any spell effects!"

"That would mean…" Yusuke said

"Both of us take damage!" Jaden said, as the fan shield is disappeared and the auto kill ring destroys Thunder Giant (0/0)

"It's a tie!" Syrus exclaimed, "Someone actually tied with Jaden!"

"Curses!" Dr. Crowler said, "I wanted to see that Slifer Slacker lose, alone!"

"Tight duel, Yusuke!" Jaden said

"Thanks Jaden!" Yusuke replied

"Yusuke…" Yusuke eyed at Keiko, "I'm s…"

"Save it, 'cause I don't want to hear it!" he said, with anger as he walked away

"Wow, I guess he's pretty mad, right now!" Syrus said

Jaden nodded and 'uh huh!' in reply

Keiko, who had all she can stand from Yusuke's cold behavior for the time, ran up without a word. In a blur, she swiftly caught up to Yusuke and stopped in front of him.

"Do you hate me that much, that you don't even want to see me?" she stared at him hard. Yusuke looked right back at her unaffected and walked past the brunette, mutely. Keiko then grab hold of Yusuke's right sleeve "Can't you at least speak to me, for a minute?" Keiko asked, but no response from him.

The brunette sighed in frustration and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke, I…" she managed to say, before he cut her off by a cold glare, "Look, I have nothing to say to you, so get lost…at least until I have to see you again," Yusuke snapped, as he yanked his sleeve from Keiko's grip and walked away again.

As Keiko looked at Yusuke, who was walking away from her and to Duel Academy, thought about how Yusuke was still cold. What was driving her crazy was that she didn't know why Yusuke would act like a jerk towards her. Just then, she remembered what the Ra Yellow duelists told her the previous night, about a fields test that students here take to be promoted in the dorms. She would have to study hard enough for her to be promoted to a Ra Yellow duelist, so she could get to Yusuke a little easier.

_Hey there, Alexis Rhodes here! On the next chapter, the reason why Keiko came to Duel Academy is finally revealed, after she gets a chance to be promoted into Ra Yellow! Would this work or would Yusuke try and mess things up for her? Don't miss the next chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi!_

_(English The Sun Will Rise Tomorrow)_

_When my letter reaches you, please don't break the seal. Just wait a little while, give it time to heal._

_And I believe you'll understand, just exactly how I feel. This is my last and my most loving request._

_With a restless innocence, our hearts began to race, with one thing in our minds, we foolishly embraced._

_Now as twilight closes in, I see you from a distant place, and I wish for you all the courage that you'll ever need. To be your best!_

_And though it storms and it's raining outside, all the people of the city still believe in the existence of the sun._

_And a forgotten melody, and the birds in our hands. A life is a life without joy, without fun!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_(Japanese Smile Bomb)_

_In a crowded city, as I bump shoulders, I'm alone. On an endless prairie, as the wind whistles by, I'm all alone._

_Which one is it that makes me want to cry more, I wonder. Marking it with twin circles, I feel a bit more grown-up!_

_It must be, that when I run into these terribly difficult walls, and unexpectedly, for whatever reason, The courage and power to break through rises up from within, All because of how, when I run into these terribly difficult people, they show me kindness, I bet!_

_Thank you very much!_

**Chapter 11**

While at class, Professor Banner was teaching about the equations to duel monsters and everyone with the exception Jaden, who had his head back, sleeping in class, was taking notes.

Yusuke was taking some notes, until a so familiar snore was disturbing him. He knew that Jaden was sleeping in class, again. 'Not again, he'll be a Slifer for life if he keeps falling asleep in class!' he thought

However, Yusuke wasn't the only one annoyed at the lazy Slifer, Keiko was trying to take good notes and Jaden's snore wasn't helping. She glared at the sleeping brunette, 'To think that this is the guy, who defeated three Obelisks and tied with a Ra, just this morning.' She thought as she looked at the sleeping Jaden, 'It's like I'm dealing with Yusuke, when he was sleeping or skipping in class, but now Yusuke isn't nodding off like this lazy bum or skipping class! Then again, this is a dueling school and Yusuke isn't the type of person that would fall a sleep or skip this kind of class but on the other hand this school isn't all that different from a normal school.' She thought and glanced at Yusuke, who was seating in front of her, 'If this school isn't any different from a normal school, Yusuke would be skipping but he's sitting there paying attention, which isn't normal for him and wearing a different uniform, unless I'm threatening him. This is freaking me out, here!'

Just then, Jaden's snoring became even louder that it would break Keiko out of her thoughts. The annoyed brunette couldn't take much of this, "Jaden, wake up!" she said, quietly and shaking him, "You're making us look bad, you oaf!" that didn't work. Keiko wanted to elbow Jaden's ribs, but it wasn't in her nature to hit people who didn't do anything to her or people, that she just meet and hadn't done anything to harm her. However, this was starting to irritate her, 'I know, I'll just picture Jaden as Yusuke, sleeping in class.' She did picture Yusuke, in his old uniform, sleeping in the same position as Jaden and without hesitation, elbowed Jaden's ribs hard.

"OUCH!" Jaden yelled for everyone to hear, including Prof. Banner, as he was waking up.

"Jaden, is something wrong?" Prof. Banner asked, "You need to see the nurse!"

Jaden looked at the professor, "Uh just hit my ribs at the table that's all!" he lied and glared at Keiko

'He's making us, Slifers look like a bunch of fools!' both Syrus and Ryoko thought

'No doubt, he was sleeping!' Kari, Alexis and Bastion thought rolling their eyes with a sweat drop at their temples

Chazz glared at Jaden, 'What a slacker!' he thought

"That hurt!" Jaden snapped at his fellow brunette Slifer, rubbing his ribcage

Keiko glared at Jaden, "Well, if you weren't falling a sleep as always, I won't have to do that, now would I? Besides, you were disturbing me!" she whispered

"Ouch! That blow made it fun being hit by a baseball bat," Jaden muttered to himself at the same time rubbing his ribcage

Yusuke could hear what Jaden said and he couldn't help but snicker, 'Welcome to my world, Jay!'

Later was Dr. Crowler's turn to teach and as always he was given the class a pop quiz.

"A Spell Card is a green card that can be only be activated or Set during Main Phases. The only exception to this rule is Quick-Play Spell Cards. A Trap Card is a purple card that can by activated any time after the start of the next turn providing the requirements for activating the Trap Card have been met." Yusuke explained, "There are many types are magic cards normal, continuous, equip, field and quick-play spell cards. As for trap cards, normal, continuous and counter trap cards, sometimes there could be equip trap cards like Blast with Chain, Kunai with Chain and Metalmorph and there are some monster cards that can be used as equip spell cards."

Dr. Crowler applauded, "Perfect as always, Yusuke, my boy, I would expect anything less from the brother of one of the best duelists in this school."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler!" Yusuke said, sitting down, "It was only basic knowledge though."

Keiko rolled her eyes at this, 'Oh please, he already knew that before coming to this school.'

"Now, whose next!" the doctor said, "You, Keiko Ukimura!"

The brunette got up, "Yes sir!"

"Please, explain what is an equip spell card!" Dr. Crowler commanded

'Oh brother, I know the answer to this question.' Keiko thought, "An equip spell card is a spell card that modifies the strength of face-up monsters, only. However, you may equip either your own or your opponent's monster cards with them. If the equipped monster is destroyed, its equip spell card is also destroy along with it. You can equip one monster with more than one monster. Like Mr. Urameshi said, equip cards can be trap or monster cards, with a special ability." She explained

"That's perfect, Ms. Ukimura, please sit down!" which she did in reply, "See, you Slifer Slackers should follow her example at all times!" Dr. Crowler barked, pointing at Keiko, making her feel a bit embarassed

Yusuke couldn't believe that he heard Keiko say of that and was hoping that she wouldn't be put in Ra, with him.

"Now, who's next?" Dr. Crowler said and eyed Kari, "Hikari Urameshi!"

Kari got up, "Yes sir!"

"What is the origin of Duel Monsters?"

"The origin of Duel Monsters dates back in Ancient Egypt and based on a 5,000 year old game, when in ancient times summoned by pharaohs and sorcerers to do their bidding. Nevertheless, the monsters were too powerful and rampaged out of control, bringing the earth to the brink of destruction. A brave and powerful Pharaoh used his magic to seal the monsters away in stone tablets. Nevertheless, evil sorcerers learned to release the monsters from the stone, and waged war against the Pharaoh. Pharaoh and his servants battled these traitors in a place called the Shadow Realm, where monsters and warrior battled in, what called the Shadow Games. The pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away, sealing the energies of the games within seven mystical items called, Millennium Items. Maximillon Pegasus discovered this game and decided to reinvent it for modern times, as cards." She explained

"Perfect explanation, Hikari dear, as always!" Dr. Crowler said

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler!" Kari said, sitting down

Dr. Crowler eyed at Jaden and formed a grin, 'Perfect chance to give Jaden Yuki, the same humiliation he gave me.' He said, "Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden gets up, "Yes sir!"

"What were the seven mystical items that were used to seal away the shadow games? Then, name each one."

"The items were called, Millennium Item. The items were the Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Ring, Millennium Eye, Millennium Key, Millennium Rod, Millennium Necklace and Millennium Scale." Jaden replied, to Dr. Crowler's displeasure

"That's a good job, Mr. Yuki!" the doctor said, in irritation, "Please sit down!" he said, with annoyance, 'Lucky brat!'

"I'm surprised that you would know about these things, Jaden." Ryoko said, "Considering, you've been sleeping through class."

"Actually, Yusuke has helped me by letting me see his notes." Jaden said

"Yeah and that's what saved you from humiliation, Jaden…" Yusuke muttered

"That's all for today's lesson, class dismissed!" Dr. Crowler declared as the students getting out but eyed at Keiko, who was leaving her seat, "Oh Ms. Ukimura, would you come here for a second, there's something we need to discuss."

The Slifer came to the half-sexed duelist PhD, "Yes, Dr. Crowler!" she said

"I believe that you need to be apologized."

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Dr. Crowler sighed, "It's a concern about your entrance exam, dear."

Keiko gasped in hoping that her score wasn't very low that she'd have to leave Duel Academy, "What happened?"

"Well, during the dueling part of the exam you did defeat your proctor the scores were accurate but in your written exam wasn't accurate at all."

"Dr. Crowler, what are you saying?" Keiko asked, hoping that she's didn't actually failed a test

"Keiko, I'm saying that instead of a 73, you got an 82 which was one point higher than Hikari Urameshi's younger brother, Yusuke, which was an 81." Dr. Crowler said, with a smile

Keiko sighed for relief, "How did my test get graded wrong?" she asked, in an almost pissed off tone

"Well, it appeared that the proctor was drunk and graded your test wrong."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, himself, was furious that a test was graded wrong at his watch and had the incompetent fool fired for his error. To make up for our error, we, the staff, will promote you to a Ra Yellow duelist, if you beat one of my Obelisk Blue students in a duel." Dr. Crowler said, "Besides, your dueling skills are wasted in Slifer and I can't have you be ranked as a Slifer Slacker any longer."

Keiko couldn't believe that, she would be a Ra Yellow, if she beats an Obelisk Blue student in a duel. That it came to her, "AN OBELISK BLUE STUDENT!" she yelled, "Dr. Crowler, don't know what to say."

Just then, Yusuke was at by the entrance of the classroom and could hear what Dr. Crowler told Keiko, that she could be a Ra Yellow, like him if she can beat an Obelisk. Of course, he can't let that happen, so he had to find an Obelisk student that was so ruthless that she would be crying home to mommy. Just then, it came to him when his saw a familiar face walking pass him, Chazz Princeton. As soon as Yusuke saw Chazz, 'Chazz is that ruthless to Slifers!'

Yusuke walked up to the Obelisk, "Hey Chazz!" he said, putting his hand on Chazz's shoulder

Chazz glared at the Ra student, "Well, if it isn't the Ra Yellow, who humiliated me in front of those new Slifers, what do you want, now?"

"Are you still mad over the defeat that I handed you yesterday?"

Chazz snorted, "I don't have time to deal with you, Yusuke, now get your hand off me!" he demanded, he jerk Yusuke's hand off him

"Could you just hear me out, you jerk!" Yusuke said/yelled

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Fine, you got three minutes, slacker!"

Yusuke ignored the insult, "You know those new Slifer kids!"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, one of them got their written part of their entrance exam graded wrong and Dr. Crowler wanting her to become a Ra Yellow duelist, because of their mistake."

"So!"

"Crowler is going to ask an Obelisk student to duel her and I want you to ask him to duel her."

"Why me, why can't you ask either your sister or Alexis?"

"Because they're not as ruthless as you are to Slifers."

Chazz snorted, "The offer seems tempting, but I'll decline!"

"What! Why the hell not!"

"Because dealing with Slifers aren't worth my time, especially new Slifers!" Chazz said, "Now, get out of my way, you slacker!"

Yusuke couldn't let this go one bit and went to plan B, "Okay, I guess that I'll tell everyone in Ra Yellow and Slifer Red that Chazz Princeton is the number one coward!" Yusuke said, with sneer

That one got Chazz to stop, "You wouldn't dare!" he said, glaring at Yusuke

"Oh I would, unless you consider my offer."

Chazz growled, "Why is it that you want me to take down this particular person?"

Yusuke isn't sure how to answer him, "Whatever it is, I really don't care, but I do really about my reputation, though." Chazz said and smirked, "Yeah, you've got yourself a deal, slacker, so who's the unlucky amateur that I'm taking out?"

Yusuke smirked, "Keiko Ukimura, I want her to not only to feel the agony of defeat but total humiliation, so much that she never comes back to this school, ever."

"How would your Slifer friends feel about this, when they find out, including your sister? You know would they feel about this."

"Just leave everything to me!"

"Okay, later, slacker!" Chazz said, walking off

Yusuke was glad that the deal was maid, "What were you doing?" came a voice

Yusuke turned to see Jaden and Alexis behind him, "Oh hi guys!"

"Don't 'hi' us, Yusuke what the hell are you doing with Chazz Princeton?" Alexis asked

"Oh nothing!" Yusuke said, trying to look away from the blonde-brunette's glare, "I've go to go study for the test tomorrow!" he said, trying to walk off, but Alexis grabbed him by the back of his blazer, "We don't have a test tomorrow. You're hiding something aren't you!"

"Oh no!" Yusuke lied, "Of course, not!"

Alexis made Yusuke face her in the eye, by gripping his arms, "I can tell when someone is lying to me, Yusuke."

"Should we tell her, Yusuke?" Jaden asked

"Tell me, what?" Alexis asked the boys, "You two are hiding something aren't you?"

When it came to Alexis Rhodes, she can be a lot like either Kari or Keiko, making demon that Yusuke ever faced, seem like a tamed puppy, "Okay, I'll explain but prepare yourselves it going to be a very long story."

Alexis smirked, "Yusuke!" she said, in a sweetly voice and gripping his arms, "I'VE GOT ALL DAY SO YOU BETTER START TALKING!" she yelled that freaked Yusuke out

"Okay, I will!" which he did and Alexis couldn't help but feeling sorry for him

"Yusuke, I'm sorry that happened but you shouldn't be dealing with someone like Chazz Princeton, it's like making a pact with the devil himself." Alexis told him

"Yeah, I just wanted to get her out of my sight and give her a taste of what she did to me." Yusuke said, "If you want to get with any guy, just tell talk with your boyfriend about breaking up, don't get kiss any guy behind your boyfriend's back. It could really hurt a guy. Plus, she acts like nothing happened, like she didn't care about what she did to me."

The blonde haired Obelisk felt sorry for Yusuke more and more and beginning to understand why he would take great measures to do this, "Yusuke…"

"I appreciate you learning to me, guys." Yusuke said, beginning to walking off

Jaden and Alexis glanced at the Ra student, leaving them, "Yusuke, wait!" came a voice

Jaden and Alexis looked to see Keiko right behind them, trying to call for the former spirit detective but was ignoring her. Keiko wondered why Yusuke was ignoring her and ran up to him, but an arm blocked her way. Keiko looked up to see Alexis, glaring at her with her brown eyes, "Alexis, what are you doing?" she asked

Alexis puts her arm down, "I overheard your conservation with Dr. Crowler about your promotion duel."

"You did so are you my opponent?"

Jaden shook his head, "Your opponent for the promotion duel happened to be Chazz Princeton!"

Keiko's eyes widened, "Chazz Princeton! You mean the Obelisk that dueled both you and Yusuke."

"That's right and he's was a known bully to Slifers, before Kari straightened him up. However, in a duel with him against a Slifer, is like dueling the King of Hell, himself, its too gruesome." Alexis replied

"If that's the case then why did Dr. Crowler put me against him? And by the way, how did you guys know that he put me against Chazz, anyways."

Alexis sighed, "Yusuke, he asked Chazz to duel you and to spare you no mercy."

Keiko couldn't believe that Yusuke would do that to her at all. The snaps and cold stares were bad enough but setting her up with a duelist, who doesn't show any remorse to any Slifer, was totally the worst thing that he could do, "Alexis, when you and Kari were teaching Yusuke about restraining himself from starting a fight, with the Ra and Obelisk students, did you guys teach him how to teach his own girlfriend, like she was an unwanted disease?" she asked, then felt a hard blow to her left cheek, which knocked her down.

Keiko looked at the person, who was responsible for punching her. Alexis brought her fist down and glared at Keiko. Jaden couldn't believe that Alexis would do that, but who could blame her.

Keiko looked at Alexis, while having her hand on her sore cheek, "Alexis, why did you just do that?"

Alexis crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the Slifer, "Because you deserved it!"

"What do you mean?"

"You called yourself Yusuke's girlfriend, when you did something that hurt him and you don't even care!" Jaden snapped, glaring at Keiko

"If I did something that hurt Yusuke, I would have tried talking him, which I couldn't because he doesn't even want me around him!"

"Why did you think Yusuke, wanted not to be expelled from this school? So, he wouldn't have to go back to the place, where he's feared and doesn't understand him, where he had a father, who was dead and a mother, who was a drunk and named a slutbag, when she gave birth to Kari, when she was our age! Plus, he'd have to put up with the person, who has known since he was four and thought she really cared him, but don't! That's why Yusuke wanted to throw way his old life as a street punk and to the world's best duelist, like his cousin, Yugi! The next King of Games, Yusuke Urameshi!" Jaden said, "And he can't do that with you around because you're a constant reminder of what his old life was like, full of hurt and despair, yet you have the nerve to show your face here!"

"You're wrong I didn't do anything to hurt Yusuke! I would never do that in a million years!" Keiko said

"Oh and what do you call kissing another guy on the lips and passionately too!" Alexis said

Keiko looked at Alexis, "What do you mean? I'd never kiss any guy, but Yusuke!"

"Two days before the day, before the dueling exam, Yusuke was on his way to your school. However, he found you in the arms of another guy and kissing with passionately, does that ring a bell!" Jaden said, crossing his arms

Keiko gasped at surprise, "He saw that?" she asked then felt a harsh grab of her blazer collar and pulled up by a pissed off Alexis, to face her.

"Yeah, he did!" Alexis replied, gripping the brunette's collar, "He felt his heart was ripped and tore apart, yet you don't even care!" she yelled then punched Keiko's another cheek hard, which pushed the brunette back to a wall a bit and Alexis then grabbed hold of Keiko's collar again, "How would you like it, when someone does that to you!" Alexis yelled at the brunette.

Just then, it came to Keiko, as she remembers the way Yusuke was acting towards her.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Hey Yusuke, you passed your test?" Keiko asked, walking towards him_

"_Yeah!" he replied coldly, as he got out of the way as the brunette was going to hug him. Keiko looked at Yusuke, thinking why he moved away from her hug._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_I guess I'll be seeing you, Yusuke." Keiko said, with a sad tone_

_Yusuke 'humped' and begun to walk away, but only to be stopped when he felt a harsh tug to his sleeve jacket by Keiko, "Aren't you going to see something to me?"_

"_Yeah, as a matter of fact, Keiko there is. Let go of me!" Yusuke demanded, in a cold voice as he yanked his arm away from Keiko's grip and walked into the car._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Keiko glanced at Yusuke, who was glaring at her with his bangs covering his right eye with hate. She could perfect sense the animosity._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Why don't you shut up and leave me alone, you traitorous Slifer Slime!"_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Yusuke glared at the brunette, "Hey, why don't you shut the trap you call a mouth up!" he said, in a harsh voice, "I don't need help knowing how to duel!"_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Good morning, Yusuke!" she said. Yusuke used his bangs to cover his eyes, "Let's go guys!" he said in a hateful tone and starts walking past Keiko, with the others following._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Yusuke glared at the brunette, "Hey, if I wanted your opinion, I'd think about asking you, you got that!" he snapped_

_Keiko yelled, "I was only trying to…"_

"_Trying to teach me how to duel, right?" Yusuke yelled, "I've been doing perfectly fine, without your interference, now would you please LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Yusuke…" Yusuke eyed at Keiko, "I'm s…"_

"_Save it, 'cause I don't want to hear it!" he said, with anger as he walked away_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_In a blur, she swiftly caught up to Yusuke and stopped in front of him._

"_Do you hate me that much, that you don't even want to see me?" she stared at him hard. Yusuke looked right back at her unaffected and walked past the brunette, mutely. Keiko then grabs hold of Yusuke's right sleeve "Can't you at least speak to me, for a minute?" Keiko asked, but no response from him._

_The brunette sighed in frustration and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke, I…" she managed to say, before he cut her off by a cold glare, "Look, I have nothing to say to you, so get lost…at least until I have to see you again," Yusuke snapped, as he yanked his sleeve from Keiko's grip and walked away again._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The reason why Yusuke didn't say goodbye, the cold hateful stares, the harsh words, the duel with Chazz and the reason for his new personality, it was because of her actions. The first that she had an argument with Yusuke and it's her fault. She now felt bad about it, she couldn't help it, "I wouldn't blame him for hating me, after what I did." She said, in a sad tone, "But, you guys got to believe me, that was an accident! I didn't intend to do that!"

"Oh the lies now!" Jaden spat, "Why can't you just accept your mistake?"

"It's true, Jaden!" came a voice


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Chapter 12**

Just then Syrus and Ryoko had came into the school, "Hey guys!" Jaden greeted

"Jaden, Ryoko had told me everything that happen that day and the reason why Keiko is here." Syrus told

"Which is?"

Keiko sighed, "After school ended that day, I was going to meet Yusuke at the gate until the person that Yusuke saw me kissed, Tyke Sargo was blocking my way. I wondered why he was blocking. He was walking closer to me and asking to go on a date with him. I was going to decline but he forced a kiss on me and had his tongue in my mouth. Normally, when a guy forced a kiss on me, I would hit him so hard that he'd be in a coma, but I couldn't control myself, so I gave up resisting. After Yusuke left for Duel Academy, Tyke was stalking me, asking since Yusuke is gone to be his girlfriend. I told him 'no way' I'm not going to betray Yusuke, again. I kept telling him that so many times, it was getting real irritating. I had to do something about it. So, I went to the principle's office to fill a complaint about him and he did something about it. He expelled that freak from school and that went smoothly. However, as I was walking home from school and around the corner that freak Tyke was there. I could see the lust in his eyes, I was afraid that he was going to rape me. Until from out of the blue three friends of mine Kazuma Kuwabara, Suuichi Minamono and Daichi Sumeragi came to my rescue. After my rescue, they walked away, without asking if I was okay, I wondered why they didn't do that. But now it made sense, they were mad at me for betraying Yusuke's trust. I figured that they won't save me again, so I told my parents of what happened. In result, they called the police and told me that their enrolling me into Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy, where both Yusuke and Kari were and I'll be safe until the sent that freak to jail. That's what happened and why I'm here. Like I said earlier, I don't blame Yusuke for hating me and not wanting to have anything to with me." She explained then beginning to sob and Ryoko comforted her, "She's been trying to talk to Yusuke, but he tries to avoid her, all she wanted to do was talk to him, that's all. She's not here to take him back to Japan. She just wants to see his smile again, instead of cold glares from him." Ryoko said

"How about if we help?" Jaden suggested

"No!" Keiko said, "I want to do this alone, it's my fault that Yusuke is the way he is now so I don't want any of you guys to get involved! Right when Tyke kissed me, I should have pushed him away, but didn't I should take more responsibly for this."

Alexis grunts, "Don't let it happen again, or your tail is grease!" she warned

Keiko nodded in reply and Alexis let's go of her collar.

While at his dorm, Yusuke, without his yellow blazer on and with a blue shirt, was at his computer. Just then an IM came to his screen

Great Kuwabara: Hey Yusuke!

Yusuke figured who it was

Next King of Games: Hey Kuwabara, what's up?"

Great Kuwabara: Oh nothin' just the normal stuff and I heard that your traitor girlfriend had left town, I'm hoping that she never comes back.

Next King of Games: okay, first of all she was NEVER my girlfriend, she was Urameshi's girl and secondly, she's IN THIS SCHOOL!

Great Kuwabara: WHAT! DID SHE HURT YOU!

Next King of Games: I've been trying to avoid her and I've been doin' very well, all I did was snap at her when she interrupts me when I'm dueling.

Great Kuwabara: This nice so, she a Slifyer now.

Next King of Games: Yeah she's Slifer, for now

Great Kuwabara: What do you mean?

Next King of Games: Crowler would promote her to a Ra Yellow duelist if she can defeat an Obelisk

Great Kuwabara: An Obelisk! Is that fool's funeral

Next King of Games: yeah no kiddin' the opponent is the duelist that I beat just yesterday

Great Kuwabara: you mean that Slifer Hater, Chazz Princeton

Next King of Games: he's gonna have her for lunch and spit her out when he's done. So how's Daichi?

Great Kuwabara: he's doing great and big sis is having a real time with him though. Has Kari thought about me yet?

Yusuke could remember how the last time that how Kuwabara acted with his sister, like a complete fool.

Next King of Games: no

Just then a knock occurred onto Yusuke's door

Next King of Games: listen Kuwabara I have to go that's Kari

Great Kuwabara: tell her that I said 'hi' later Yusuke

Great Kuwabara has signed off

Yusuke rolled his eyes at that and walked up the door. He then opened the door to reveal Kari, "Hey sis!"

"Hey yourself!" she said, walking into the room and Yusuke closing the door, "I heard that Keiko was giving a chance to be promoted to a Ra Yellow duelist and Chazz Princeton is her opponent."

"Oh is that a fact, I hope she loses!" Yusuke said, "You really know how hard it is trying to avoid her, while she's a Slifer, imagine if she were a Ra." He added sitting on his bed

Kari sighed at her brother's comment, "Yusuke, I know that you don't mean that."

"Of course, I do the reason why I wanted to be here is that I could start a new life with you and my new friends and throw away all the bad things that happened in my old life. Since, she's here, the horrors of my old life are remembered, and so I asked Chazz to be her opponent for her promotion test." He said

Kari looked at Yusuke, "You did?"

"Yeah hoping when Chazz defeats her, she can feel the same pain that I've gotten when she kissed that guy passionately!" Yusuke snapped, which got him a hard slap on the face by Kari, "Why the hell did you do that for!" Kari yelled "Revenge on the person, who actually cared about you!"

Yusuke put his hand on the spot Kari slapped him, "Cared about me? She kissed another guy, Kari! I was hurt that day. I want nothing to do that her, anymore! I don't want to see her ever again! I was doing perfectly fine, without her, in my new life! If she wanted to break up with me, I'd understand that, but kissing another guy could really hurt a guy. I was a fool into believing she could be trusted, it tore me inside." He said, beginning to sob, "I don't want to trust her, I want to hate her for what she did. I should have known that the only reason, why she'd want me back was to yell at me, smack me around and perfectly humiliate me, which she did perfectly!" He said, "Now that she's in this school, she'll end up doing it again."

Kari couldn't help but feel sorry for Yusuke, so she walked over to the bed and sat close to her brother. She then, put an arm around him and brought him closer to her, "I'm so sorry, little brother."

Yusuke then brought his arms around Kari's back and waist then held her tightly and begun sobbing on her chest, "It's okay!"

Kari brought her other hand onto Yusuke's back and gently stroking it, "I love you." She whispered then kissed his temple.

Later after Kari had comforted Yusuke, she left the dormitory.

"I thought I'd find you here." Came a voice

Kari turned to see a pair of blue eyes, "Zane, what are you doing here?"

"I came because you're late for dinner and here I found you comforting your little brother, again."

Kari's eyes narrowed, "So, what! He's going through a rough time, Zane! I have to comfort him, because he's my little brother!"

"Plus, he's fifteen years old, Hikari; you're like Alexis, too soft for your own good." Zane said, "Why don't you just lay off Yusuke, for a while."

"At least I try to be there for my brother, unlike a certain someone who's responsible for his own little brother's insecurity reasons, you jerk!" she snapped and then walking away

As he looked at Kari walking away, Zane thought about what she said about being there for a brother, 'Syrus…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**Chapter 13**

The next day after class, Yusuke got up from his seat and begun to walk away.

"Are you coming to my promotion duel, Yusuke?" asked Keiko, who was at the entrance door

Yusuke looked at her, with those hateful orbs of his; "Maybe…" he replied, "Now, get out of my way!" he demanded in a harsh tone and walked past her. As he got out, Keiko grabbed Yusuke's wrist, "You know that I wouldn't accepted a 'maybe' answer."

Yusuke then glared at her, "Look, I thought that I made it perfectly clear to you! I don't even know or care why you here!" he yelled then yanking his arm away

"But, Yusuke..."

"But, nothing, just get away from me, okay, I HATE YOU!" Yusuke screamed at her face

Keiko was now hurt from Yusuke's words, "You do?" she asked as she thought, who can blame him after what she did

Yusuke snorted and walked away from the hurt brunette, "Stupid girl…" he muttered then it came to him, maybe he should go to the duel to see the look of defeat and humiliation on Keiko's face, when she loses.

At Obelisk arena, Chandler Shepherd, Chazz and Dr. Crowler were waiting for Keiko's appearance.

Chazz was getting impatient, 'Where is that Slifer Slacker?' he thought

Just then Kari, Keiko, Ryoko, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Alexis had come into the arena.

Chazz smirked, "So, she finally show her face."

"Of course, I never back down from challenge, Chazz!" Keiko said

"You should've, you Slifer School Scum!" Chazz spat

Keiko grunted at that insult, "Watch it…" she said, as she got onto the stadium.

"Remember this is a promotion test, duelists ready!" Dr. Crowler declared

"Ready!" Keiko said

"Yeah, to be set up and knock down, you loser!" Chazz said

"DUEL!" both duelists said as their duel disks were activated (4000/4000)

Keiko drew her card, "Fox Fire, rise in defense!" she commanded as a fox with the tip of his tail on fire (300/200), "Then, I'll end my turn with two facedowns!"

Chazz drew his card, "Your Fox Fire is about to be put out! Rise Chthonian Soldier!" a warrior with armor and a big sword appears (1200/1400) "It's Fox Season, Keiko! Windstorm Slash!" he commanded as Chthonian Soldier charges towards Fox Fire and slashes it with his sword and destroys it, "I'll end my turn with a facedown card, you Slifer Slacker!" Chazz declared as a familiar fox appears on the Keiko's side, "What, why did your fox come, Keiko! Tell me!" he yelled

Keiko chuckled, "My Fox Fire has a special ability, when it's destroyed in battle, it can come back, Chazz!"

Just then, Yusuke came into the arena seeing that the duel has already started.

"Hey Yusuke, you came just in time." Jaden said

Keiko glanced at Yusuke, who had just came to the arena, "Yusuke…" Then, remembered that his words, 'I HATE YOU!' then felt sadness and hurt

"What's the score?" Yusuke asked

"Well, there equal now!" Bastion replied

Keiko then faced Chazz, as soon as Yusuke was looking at the duel.

'Come on, Chazz take her out!' Yusuke thought

Keiko drew, "Ultimate Baseball Kid, rise in attack mode!" a ten year old boy with an orange baseball uniform, with a matching helmet appeared on the field, with his spiked bat (500/1000)

Chazz laughed, "You're joking! That kid is weak compared to my monster!"

'Don't underestimate that monster, you moron!' Yusuke thought

"That's what you think, Chazz! See this is why you're a snobby Obelisk, because you underestimate your opponent even though they're lower than you in rank. Plus, for your information, Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 1000 points for every fire monster on the field. In case you're too egotistic and dumb to do the math he's at 1500, because of my Fox Fire!"

"What!"

"Then, I'll switch my Fox Fire to attack mode and now, Ultimate Baseball Kid attack Chthonian Soldier with Fast Fireball Attack!" Keiko commanded as the kid produced a fireball in his hand, threw it into the air, and hit it, with his bat towards Chthonian Soldier, engulfing him. (3700/4000)

Just then Chthonian Soldier's sword came and went all the way through Keiko's stomach.

"Keiko!" Ryoko and Kari yelled, while Yusuke smirked

The brunette kneed down and clutched her stomach (3700/3700)

"Hate to disappoint you, slacker, but when you destroyed my soldier, you activated his special ability, giving you the same amount of damage as me!" Chazz explained then chuckled

Keiko, who had recovered from that attack, got up and glared at Chazz, "Bastard!" she said quietly, "You're going to be pay for that, now Fox Fire attack Chazz directly with Flame Bullet!" the fox shoots a fire bullet at Chazz, "I don't think so, you Slifer Slacker! I've got a trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

"What!" Keiko yelled

"With this card, I can..."

"Summon a monster from your graveyard to attack mode!" Keiko interupted, with annoyance, "I know how the card works, Chazz! I'm not stupid!"

"Oh! Believe me, slacker!" Chazz insulted, as his Chthonian Soldier comes back and hits the flame bullet, with his sword and sends it back at Fox Fire and it destroying it (3700/2800), "Coming into this school and believing that you could beat me was the most stupidest move any Slifer Slacker can make!"

"Excuse me!" Keiko argued, "Who has lost to one Slifer and one Ra, I believe that's you, Chazz! And soon, you'll be defeated by two Slifers by the end of this duel!"

"Yeah right, Slifer Slime!" Chazz replied, "That'll be the day!"

"I sure hope that Keiko can turn this duel around." Syrus said

'I certainly hope not!' Yusuke thought

"Without that stupid fox, Keiko, your monster attack is decreased!" Chazz said

"You forgot all about his special power, Chazz, it can come back!" Keiko said, as Fox Fire comes back in defense mode

"That fox is starting to wear out his welcome!" Chazz said as he drew, "I'll sacrifice my soldier to summon Mefist the Infernal Warrior!" A dark warrior with armor and a big battle axe on an giant goat appeared on the field (1800/1700)

Keiko grimaced at the site of this monster, "Okay, prepare to feel the power of my warrior, you loser! You might have been somebody back at home, kid, but here in this school, you're nothing a sniveling second-rate amateur!" Chazz said, "Now, Mefist attack that brat with Axe Smash Attack!" Mefist charges at the kid, slices him and destroys him (3700/2500), "You belong in Slifer and that's where you say, you Slifer Slacker!"

Keiko smirked, "I was hoping you were going to attack me!"

"Why's that?" Chazz asked

"Because that stunt you just pulled, set off my trap!" Keiko said "Go Backfire!"

'I know that trap anywhere!' Yusuke thought, 'Chazz was a fool for attacking!'

"What does Backfire do?" Syrus asked

"It's a trap that when a fire monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, 500 points are drained from your opponent's life points." Bastion replied

Just then, a circle of fire forms around Chazz and rises up, engulfing him. Chazz screams (3200/2500)

"My trap card can deal 500 points worth of damage to your life points, Chazz!" Keiko explained, "Think of it as payback for that Chthonian Soldier's ability!"

As the fire disappeared, Chazz falls on his knee and glared at Keiko, "You little bitch!" he muttered and smirked, then got on his feet, "I believe that, I'll be the one, who gets the last laugh, Keiko!"

"Oh! How's that, Chazz!"

"Whenever my monster deal damage to your life points, a card is chosen randomly from your hand to the graveyard."

Keiko looks at her hand, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes, Keiko, now say goodbye to half you hand!" Chazz declared as a card had disappeared from the Slifer's hand

"I'll regret that, Chazz Princeton!" Keiko yelled as she drew, "I'll play my Call of the Haunted trap card and I'll resurrect my Ultimate Baseball Kid!" Ultimate Baseball Kid rises from the grave.

"A lot like that monster would do you. He's totally weaker than my Mefist!" Chazz said

"I know that's why I'm going to boost his power again by summoning Raging Flame Sprite!" A boy with messy spiked orange hair with an orange hat appears on the field. (100/200)

"News flash, slacker, it's puny and weak and so are you!" Chazz spat

"And I got news for you, Chazz! First of all, Keiko Ukimura is no slacker, got that and secondly, since I've got two fire monsters my kid gains 1000 points for each! (2500/1000)"

"Oh no! He's more powerful than my warrior!" Chazz cried

"You got that right! Now, I'll switch my fox to attack and now, Flame Sprite attack Chazz directly with Flame Fist Attack!" The sprite charges at Chazz

Chazz smiled, "You idiot, that has got to be the most amateurish move, I've ever witnessed in my dueling career, you can't attack me directly if I have a monster out. Why don't you go back home and play with your little dollies and leave dueling for the big boys?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, 'What an idiot, he doesn't even know about that sprite's power.'

"You just keep underestimating me, Chazz! My sprite has an ability to bypass your monster and attack you directly!" Keiko said

"What!" Chazz yelled as the sprite evades above Mefist and hits Chazz's chest pushing him back a bit (3100/2500)

"It gets worse for you, Chazz anytime my sprite attacks an opponent directly its attack points are increased by 1000!" Keiko said as Raging Flame Sprite turns on his aura and gets stronger (1100/200)

"Now Baseball Kid attack Mefist with Fast Fireball Attack!" Keiko commanded as the kid produced a fireball in his hand, threw it into the air, and hit it, with his bat towards Mefist, engulfing him. (2400/2500)

"Don't think for one second that you're off the hook, yet, Chazz! Fox Fire attack him with Flame Bullet!" the fox shoots a fire bullet at the Obelisk and hits him hard (2100/2500)

"Oh yeah!" Ryoko exclaimed

"It appears that Keiko is in control for now." Alexis said

'No! She can't win!' Yusuke thought

Chazz drew, "That was lucky, I'll summon onto the field V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (1600/1800)"

"Are you stupid or something? That jet won't stand a chance against my kid!" Keiko said

"I'm not going to attack your kid, I'm gonna weaken it!"

"How so?"

Chazz smirked, "Your brat's powerful when there's fire monsters on your side of the field, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Kind of like, in real life the child is stronger when there's adult around, but in this case your fire monsters, am I getting warmer."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Keiko demanded getting impatient with Chazz's taunting

"I'll tell you my point, you Slifer Slacker! V-Tiger Jet attack Raging Flame Sprite with Missile Claw!" Chazz ordered as the Tiger Jet shoot its missiles at the sprite and destroying it (2100/2000)

"Forget, Snobizlla!" Keiko reminded, "As soon as my fire monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 500 damage, courtesy of my trap card!" the fire circle is formed around Chazz once again and engulfs him (1600/2000)

"I know what Chazz is doing!" Alexis said, "He's trying to weaken Keiko's Baseball Kid and to do that he has to give up life points to do it."

"No wonder!" Ryoko said then looking at the duel, 'Come on, Keiko, you have to win and faced through the dorms.'

"Ha! Without two fire monsters out, Keiko, that punk's power is downgraded!" Chazz spat as the Baseball Kid is drained of his 1000 attack points, "I think I'll play a facedown card to end my turn!"

Yusuke chuckled; 'It's only a matter of time!' he thought then realized that someone else is here. He glanced over to the stands to see a familiar reaper there, 'Oh great, Botan, what's she doing here?'

"Okay Chazz, my move!" Keiko said, drawing, "I'll switch both my monsters into defense mode and play one card facedown."

"That's the best that Keiko can do at this point." Bastion said

"Hey, look at the bright side if Chazz destroys her monsters, he'll lose life points!" Chumley exclaimed

"Okay slacker, I'll summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode (1300/1500). But wait, Keiko, there's more! Now, I'll combine my catapult with my jet to create the powerful VW-Tiger Catapult! (2000/2100), it's only matter of time, Keiko, before you go bye-bye."

Just then Chazz heard sobs coming from Keiko, "Ah what wong, baby, things are looking grim for ya!" he said, in a baby voice

Botan grimaced, "What a creep! Bullying a poor girl, like that."

Just then the sobs had turned to chuckles, "Hey are you crying or laughing!" Chazz yelled

"Sorry to disappoint you, Chazz, when you summoned that catapult, you set off a trap card. A trap that you might be familiar with, go Chthonian Polymer!"

Chazz's eyes widened in horror, "No, notthat card!" He exclaimed

Yusuke was surprised at this, 'So, she got some new cards, while I was gone.'

"Now, I tribute my fox to the graveyard and I know you know what's next, right Chazz!"

Chazz growled, "You take control of my monster!"

"That's right!" Keiko exclaimed as the fox disappears and VW-Tiger Catapult is brought to the brunette's field, "And don't forget the effect of my Backfire trap card, since my fire monster is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!" (1100/2000) "Ah what wong, baby, are you mad that I stole your monster!" she said, in a baby voice similar to Chazz

Chazz was glaring at her, "Lucky twerp!"

"Not lucky, Chazz!" Keiko said, drawing, "Okay Chazz, you, my dear, are about be royally crowned and not in a good way."

"Oh and how do you figure that, Keiko?" Chazz asked

The brunette smirked at the Obelisk's question, "Two days ago, you heard the rumor about the Ra Yellows being defeating by a transfer student."

"Yeah!" Chazz replied, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, I've heard about that, so what?"

"Did anyone knew about this new duelist, who happened to defeat the Ra Yellow duelists?" Keiko interrogated the Obelisk duelist

Everyone was giving each other strange looks, "Yeah, I've heard about that too!" Alexis said

"Same here!" Bastion said, "I've heard students from my dorm, mentioning it for two days straight."

Yusuke eyed this with interest.

Jaden eyed Ryoko, "Hey Ryoko, did you know who was the one, who took out these Ra Yellows?"

Ryoko nodded, "It was Keiko, she was the one, who defeated them."

Everyone, including Chazz, was skeptical at this, 'What!' Yusuke thought, 'She was able to defeat them!'

Chazz turned his glare towards, "So what? You defeated a couple of rodents, it would change a thing, slacker! You're still gonna lose!"

Keiko smirked, while showing her teeth, "Oh! I don't think so, Chazz! The monster that was responsible for their defeat is the one, I have in my hand. Now, I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon, Infernal Flame Emperor!" the monsters disappeared, "And thanks to my trap card you take 500 damage!" (600/2000) Just then a flame monster with four legs and flame wings appears on the field. (2700/1600), "And thanks to its special power, all I need to do is remove Fox Fire from play to destroy that facedown card!" The emperor shoots a fireball at Chazz's facedown and the grief-stricken Obelisk is thinking that he'll be defeated by two 'Slifer Slackers'

"No wait, please don't stop!" Chazz begged

"Stop! I don't think so! Now Infernal Flame Emperor give Chazz here a king sized clobbering, with Underground Torch!" The emperor shoots a fire stream to the ground sending the stream directly to the fear-stricken Chazz head on, "Bye-Bye!" Keiko said, in a sing along tone. Chazz panicked as the fire stream was heading his way and hits him, throwing him back off his feet. As he was flying, he cursed both Yusuke and Keiko for his third humiliation. Chazz then crashed to the floor off the arena (0/2000)

Yusuke couldn't believe it, Chazz lost to someone, who he thinks hurt him. He begun to walk off from his seat and left the arena, without anyone to see him.

Jaden thrust his fingers at Chazz, "That's game!"

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Shut up, you Slifer Slacker!"

"Keiko Ukimura, you have passed your promotion exam and I grant you promotion to Ra yellow!" said Chandler Shepard, "And again, we're sorry about your exam graded wrong."

Keiko smiled, "Thank you, Chandler! Plus, it's okay now!" she said, then everyone ran up to her giving her congrats and of course Kari ended up giving the newly Ra Yellow duelist, her bear hug.

Yusuke, who was outside at sitting up and at the edge of the cliff, was watching the ocean and thinking of another way to avoid Keiko, now that she's a Ra Yellow duelist. Just then Yusuke heard footsteps. He knew it had to be Keiko because he could tell footsteps like those from a mile away.

Yusuke looked back to see that he was right, Keiko was right behind him.

"Hey!" she said, with glee

Yusuke snorted and looked away which was followed by Keiko sighing in frustration, "You're mad that I didn't lose that duel against Chazz Princeton, aren't you?"

Of course he was mad and he got up, then begun to walk away but an arm was in his way, "We have to talk, Yusuke!" Keiko demanded, holding up her arm in Yusuke's way.

Yusuke glared at the brunette, "Well, I don't have to talk to the likes of you and if would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do to get promoted to Obelisk Blue, so I don't have to see you most of the time," he said, "Now, get the hell out of my WAY!" he said as he pushed Keiko's arm away and walked past her.

Keiko got the courage to run in front of him and look hard at Yusuke's cold brown eyes, felled by hatred, "That would never work, even if you get to Obelisk Blue, I'll still find a way to get to you."

Yusuke grunts, "Just go AWAY!" he yells at her face, "I don't want to see YOU!" and then begun to walk away but instead felt a strong force pressed against his chest and knocking him down to his backside. Yusuke looked at the person, who had pushed him as that person kneed down to him, "Would you at least let me say what have to say?" Keiko asked

Yusuke looked away from the brunette's glance, "No, besides all I know is that anything that you say to me is a complete lie." He said, "I can't believe I got suckered into being your……Augh...boyfriend."

Keiko winced at that comment that she gotten from Yusuke, but she knew that she deserved it, after what she's done to him, "Yusuke, remember what you said, about you hating me?" Keiko asked, in a hurtful tone

Yusuke snorted in reply and the brunette took that as a 'yes', "I know why you hate me and have good reason to." Keiko added

Yusuke was surprised that she figured it out and looked away from her, "You have?"

"Yeah, it's because of what happened that day before you left Japan, when I kissed that guy and betrayed your trust."

Yusuke could remember that day, pretty well and didn't want to bring the matter of the past back, so begun to get up but, something grabbed him by the wrist.

"Kindly remove your hand off my wrist, please." he demanded, a venom tone, not even bother looking at the brunette

Keiko looked at him, with those remorseful brown eyes of hers, "Not until, you hear what I'm going to say, Yusuke."

Yusuke snorted, "There you go again!"

"There I go what again?"

"You just don't know when to stop! Can't you just leave me alone for once in my life? I was doing perfectly fine by myself, without you in my life, and here you are bring things from my stupid, failure, old life!"

"No," Keiko said, clenching a fist and yanking Yusuke down to her, "I'm not leaving you alone until I talk about what happened!"

"Why should I listen to someone like you?" he asked stubbornly then yanking his wrist away from Keiko's grip, so he can cross his arms and looked away from her, "You've hurt me! You've humiliated me! Worse of all you acted like nothing happened, like you don't give a damn!"

Keiko let out a sigh, "Yusuke, listen..." she began, as she gently placed her hand onto Yusuke's cheek, making him face her, "That's not true, I do care and you should..." she was cut off when Yusuke grip her wrist, "Don't. you. dare. touch. me!" he said, in a cold venomous tone and throwing Keiko's hand away from him. Yusuke then got up from his spot and glared at Keiko, "Drop the romantic crap act," he said, "That might has helped you in the past with me, but I'm not that fool, who let's himself be tricked by things like that!" he said then began to walk away

Keiko got up from her spot and started to walk towards the angry Ra Yellow. She then grabbed Yusuke's wrist as he was walking, "You know," Yusuke began, "This 'grabbing-my-wrist' thing is really getting old, Keiko. Plus, I thought I might it perfectly clear to you that I hated you AND I don't want you touching me!"

Keiko was really hurt by those words coming from Yusuke's mouth, "Okay Yusuke, I promise, if you only listen to what I have to say then I'll leave you to your new life that you don't want me to be a part of." she said in a sad hurtful tone

Yusuke glared at her with more hatred than ever, "You're impossible, you know that! What's done can't be undone, you know! Here's an idea, why don't we just go our separate ways?"

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked

"It's pretty clear that you definitely don't need me and I definitely don't need you!" he snapped and yanked his hand away from the brunette's grip, "Now do me a favor, Keiko Ukimura, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and got up then begun to walk away

Keiko wasn't the type that would give up that easily, "But Yusuke, I do need you!" she cried

That stopped him, 'She just never quits!' he thought and glared at her again, "Oh! I guess I should show how I think you right now." He said, "Oh look at me, I'm Keiko Ukimura, I get all straight A's in my class and I have a sorry excuse of a boyfriend, who I've known for eleven painful years! The way I torture him is by talking him clothes shopping for god knows how long and forcing him to go to a click flick. I know that he hates click flicks so much that it makes him want to puke, but I just love torturing him. The only reason, why I kissed him for him to come back to life was that I NEEDED him for my own personal punching bag and to do tricks, like a dog! One time, I did a good number in his pride, when I kissed a guy on the lips letting him see that, ripping his heart out, tearing it to shreds and stomping it on the ground! Then, I ruthlessly, literately spat and laughed at his face, after I was done!" he said imitating Keiko

"Is that how you see me?" Keiko asked

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "Yes, that's how I see you, a spoiled brat, who treats the person, who actually cared about her, like a rabid mutt! Let me tell you something, Yusuke Urameshi is nobody's mutt, you got that! I'm aimed only to be the world's best duelist in world, like Yugi is, now. The only things that's in my way to become the next King of Games is things from my old life and you're a constant reminder of what my old life was like. And to think it got Seto Kaiba to give me some advice!"

Keiko's eyes widened at that, "What did he say?"

"He told me to forget all about you and this meaningless romances and lecherous emotions to the trash where they belong. So, rather keep feeling sorry for myself, I should make some plan to get me into a position where people respected me, besides violence! Now, I want people to respect me, instead of fearing me, like Yugi was when he was a teenager. And that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to be the next King of Games, which means there is nothing to stand in my way, including you!" he said then panting and still glaring

"Are you done, yet?" Keiko asked, with her bangs covering her eyes, "Because I have something to say to you, Yusuke Urameshi! Ever since, I came here, I've been trying to get you to talk to me and all you've been doing was not making it any easier by giving me cold stares, harsh remarks and try to avoid me, like I was a rabid wolf! I've trying tell to you the main reason why I'm here, its concerning about what happened that day. That kiss that you just saw was an accident, it never should have happened!"

Yusuke looked at her with some remorse, "An accident!"

"That's right!"

The barrier around Yusuke's heart remained strong, "You expect me to believe that, I told you I'm NOT going to believe everything that comes out of that mouth of yours!"

Keiko winced at that again, knowing that Yusuke wouldn't believe that, "I knew you would say that, I mean I would have said that if someone I really cared about has betrayed my trust, like I did to you. I should've him push him away, but instead I just let myself by controlled by my temptation, Yusuke! I felt just as bad as you did! When you didn't say goodbye to me, when you went to Duel Academy, I wondered why you would have done that. Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes told me what happened and it made sense. It must have tore you inside. You have every right to be angry at me and to hate me for what I did to you." Keiko said beginning to cry, "But, you've got to believe me, I'd never intentionally do anything that would tear you inside. When you were gone, I never stopped thinking or caring about you, not for an instant!"

"You haven't?" Yusuke asked, feeling his barrier beginning to break

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry, okay!" Keiko cried, "I just wanted to let you know that, those harsh words that you've been giving me really hurts! Plus, getting me into a duel with someone, who completely hates people, lower than others, was really the worst thing that you could have done to me, but I deserved that. But, there's something that I don't deserve that you've done to me, giving me the assumption that the only reason, why I kissed you to return to life was to take my anger on. The reason why I returned you back to life was that I wasn't ready to let you leave me, yet and I haven't told you how I really felt about you, yet. If I did something to humiliate you then I'm sorry. There I've said it, so I'll do what I've promised I'll get out of your new life, forever, so you can be the next King of Games. Just remember that I'll always love you and wouldn't stand in your way anymore." She said as she begun running away from him

As Yusuke glanced at the departing brunette, he was confused on whether to believe her or to hate her. A part of him knows that she's telling the truth, while the other thinks it's just another one of her cheap emotions tricks to get him off guard. But, the other part of him thinks that Keiko isn't the type to stoop to dirty tricks and that apology sound sincere, on the other hand there's a first time for everything, she could have picked up that trick from one of her school friends.

Just then he heard a loud thump behind him, he turned to see both Jaden and Ryoko on lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

Yusuke walked towards the two noisy Slifers, "What were you two doing?" he asked

"Oh Yusuke, hi!" Jaden said, "We, uh...we were looking for……."

"My duel disk!" Ryoko said

"Yeah, what she said!" Jaden said

"You two have got to be the worst lairs I've ever known!" Yusuke yelled, "You two you eavesdropping weren't you?"

"Yeah, we were sorry" Jaden said

"It's okay, Jay!" Yusuke said, in a forgiving voice

"So you know the truth?" Ryoko asked

"I'm not so sure, my personality is split into two."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked

"Well the part of me believes that she's telling the truth, while the other believes that something stinks about her story."

"But Keiko isn't the type to lie to people, who she really cares about." Ryoko said

"Well, a part of my believes that to but the other thinks that there's a first thing for everything, including Keiko's lie!"

"But, she's not lying!"

"That's the thing, Ryoko!" Yusuke said, "Damn it, how could this be so confusing!" he said snatching the back of his head

"Where are you getting this other self from? Is it from your new personality?"

"I don't know, maybe or maybe not."

"Think back what happened after you saw Keiko kissed that freak."

"Okay, after I saw that, I went over unconsciously to the Kaiba Corporation building and punching it in frustration. Then, I saw Seto Kaiba, himself, asked me why I was punching his building. While I was dueling, he could tell that I was holding back, which I was. After he told me that I could be the next King of Games, he gave a little secret into being the best. He told me to forget about Keiko and throw all meaningless romance and lecherous thoughts to the trash. That's where I've made a vow to take his word for it and I've been fine ever since. I'm now one of the best duelists here at this academy."

"He told you to forget about Keiko then that must have been it!" Ryoko said

"What could be it?" Yusuke and Jaden said

"The reason for Ura- I mean Yusuke's confusion. Kaiba's words must have been messing up with his head." Ryoko said

"How could you be sure?" Jaden asked

"Because Kaiba was Yugi's dueling rival, I was a kid, Yugi told me that Kaiba was always trying many ways to defeat him and win both his King of Games title and his three Egyptian God cards." Yusuke replied

"Egyptian God Cards?" Ryoko said, "I've heard about them, there considered back then the most powerful cards in duel monsters! Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the most powerful of all gods the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Yeah, Yugi told me that before he got all three Egyptian God Cards, he had only one and that's Slifer the Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra belonged with Marik Ishtar and as for Obelisk the Tormentor belonged to……"

"Seto Kaiba!" Ryoko finished

Yusuke and Jaden looked at her, "Hey, how did you know?" Yusuke asked

"It's a hunch, after all this is his own academy and considering Kaiba is known to have seriously huge ego."

"What does that got do with anything?" Jaden asked

Ryoko rolled her eyes, "His card was Obelisk and he put Obelisk as the highest rank in this school!" she replied, in a bored tone

"Oh! No wonder!" Jaden said

Yusuke and Ryoko pulled an anime fall, 'And this is the guy, who defeated three Obelisks and tied with a Ra!' Ryoko thought with a sweat drop on her temple

'This is the guy that I tied in a duel!' Yusuke thought

Later in the evening, Yusuke walked over to the Slifer Red dormitory, thinking how would deal with this confusion about his feelings towards Keiko. He can't decide whether to love or hate her. The other part of himself wants to forgive and forget what happened that made him, try to hurt and humiliate the person, who cared about him, while the other part wants to forget about her and try to move on to be the next King of Games, like Yugi. Then again, he remembered Yugi as a kind hearted duelist, always trying to forgive and forget and never holding a grudge. The only reason why he become the King of Games was that he had friends that supported him and was there for him through the worst of times and he did the same. There was one time that he caught Tea Gardener cheating him with another guy, which was an accident and he forgave her for it. The way Yugi did things was so much easier for him and Yusuke, himself, doesn't know how he can deal with this pain. When he got to the Slifer Dorm, he saw Prof. Banner outside watering some plants. Yusuke walked over to the Professor, "Hey Prof. Banner!" he said

Prof. Banner looked at Yusuke, "Well, if it isn't the one of our best students in the school, Yusuke Urameshi! How are you liking Ra so far?"

Yusuke shrugged, "It's okay! Hey Professor, have you seen Keiko anywhere?"

Prof. Banner sighed disappointing, "Yes, but unfortunately she decided that she was going to leave Duel Academy now."

Yusuke felt a slightly painful jilt in his stomach at the answer, "I see,"

"What a shame too," Bannersaid, while shaking his head,"I could tell she tries to pay attention in class when she's not nudging Jaden Yuki to wake up. I couldn't help but look at her, when she's constantly looking at you plus I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had sadness and hurt in them. As a matter of fact, she came to tell that she's sorry that she wasted my time with her. I didn't know what she meant by that but I could see the hint of sadness in a voice. So, she said that she was going to leave Duel Academy and go home, so she won't stand in anyone's way, is something the matter?"

"No, not at all Professor Banner thanks!" Yusuke said running off.

Elsewhere Keiko was walking towards the school,while in deep depression of what occurred her and Yusuke. Because of her, Yusuke really hated her and would never trust or forgive her for what she's done to him, not that she deserve it, "It's for the best," she muttered in sadness,"Yusuke never wants to see me again."

"Hey Keiko, wait!" a voice said, which made Keiko break her thoughts as shegot to the door of the school, 'That's Yusuke's voice,' she thought but realized that Yusuke didn't want to see her ever,"Great, now I'm hearing voices," she said

"Hey Keiko, wait up!"

The brunette turned to see Yusuke running to her, "Y-yusuke," she stuttered in surprise, 'Is it an illision,' she thought and pressed her hand onto Yusuke's chest. Keiko's jaw dropped, 'He's real,' Then, something glinted in her eyes, "What do you want, now? I'm getting out of your new life, like you wanted!" she spat, with a glare "All I need to do is to talk to Chandler Shepherd that I'm dropping out of Duel Academy!"

"You can't leave now!" Yusuke yelled, "You haven't told me, why you came here in the first place? You don't even what to be the best duelist in the world!"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me!" Keiko yelled back

Yusuke was taken back by that comment, it was true he did hate her, "Yeah, but now I'm curious to find out why you came here. Besides, you didn't have plans to come to here before, why the change?"

Keiko sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine!" she told Yusuke about what happened, everything, to no surprise, he was very pissed, but in this case the words 'very pissed' were understatements, **"WHAT! THAT BASTARD TRIED TO RAPE YOU!"** he yelled, probably loud enough for the whole campus to hear and probably enough to break the whole island. Even Keiko was surprised at Yusuke's sudden outburst, it sounded to her that Yusuke cared, "Yeah that right, he did."

"And you're going there back home?" Yusuke asked, with a murderous tone

Keiko nodded in reply

Yusuke thought that he'll never see the day that he had to scream these words at the brunette, "YOU IDIOT, HOW CAN YOU GO THERE WHERE THAT PERVERTED FREAK IS?" he yelled, in a very angry and loud voice and glaring at Keiko at the same time

Keiko returned the glare, "WELL, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU IS WAY WORSE THAN THAT FREAK CAN DO TO ME!" she retorted, in the same loud tone as Yusuke

Yusuke was freaked as he missed Keiko's screaming at him, "Besides, you said that you never wanted to see me again!" Keiko yelled again, while forming tears in her eyes

"So, that doesn't give you the right to go back home where that freak is there waiting for you!" Yusuke yelled, "How could you pull something this stupid!"

"Because, I can't forgive myself for hurting the person that I really love and care about," Keiko replied, with tears coming down her face,"That's why I'm getting away from you so you can get on with your life. A way that I could make any amends for what I did to you. I admit I screw UP I screw UP BIG TIME!"

Yusuke grunted and averted from Keiko, "You idiot, you think that going back home and getting raped is making amends for what you've done to me. It would be a big waste of your time." he said,trying to stop his own tears, "Ever since that day, the day that YOU betrayed my trust, I was crushed, I felt that my heart has been ripped out by YOUR hands and stomped on. I was in deep depression because of YOU, until I absentmindly went to KaibaCorp and met up with Seto Kaiba, himself. We dueled and he won with that Big Eyes Shining Dragon of his and somehow refreshed me completely. That's where I made up my mind to do whatever it took to become the next King of Games, even if it meant throwing you out of my life!" he lectured, dealing every verbal blow towards Keiko, who was baring every verbal hit that Yusuke gave her, but she deserved it, every word. Keiko sniffed and wipped out tears from her eyes, "Why?" her body was shaking and glared at Yusuke, "Why are you still here!" she asked, with venom, "I'm letting you live up your life, why won't you let me live out mine! Besides, it would look bad on your reputation if you're seen taking to a lousy 'Slifer Slacker' like me!"

Yusuke grunts again, "There's a few things wrong with that statement, Keiko Ukimura!" he yelled, "One: unlike most of the Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows, I don't go bully or judge people lower rank than me. Two: I was a Slifer before, you know. Three: I have three very good friends in Slifer. Four: YOU have two friends in Slifer. Five: at home, you've beaten me more times than I can count, so I hardly can call you a loser, a backstabber maybe, but never a loser, because you're not. Six: You're going to threw your whole FIFTEEN years of your life away, just for a one mistake! That's just plain weak and coward-like!" Yusuke yelled, with a barrage of verbal blows, "And something that the Keiko Ukimura I know would never do!"

Keiko winced at the words that her ex-boyfriend was saying towards her. She was realizing the mistake she was making because of her weakness and fear of losing Yusuke, "You know something, Yusuke," she said, "You're right, I was going to make a mistake, the biggest mistakes that I would ever make in my life. But, what can I say, but I love you."

Yusuke grimaced, "Backstabber, stop saying that," he said, firmly, "Ever since, I came to Duel Academy, I wanted to throw any meaningless garbage from my old life, so please stop saying that, when it doesn't mean anything anymore. I'm trying to forget about you completely and you...you're that you still love me."

"That's right," Keiko said with a smile, "Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily, you should know that by now. Plus there's another reason why I'm here. It's because to see how you are doing, because I was worried that if you're going to cut classes again, or giving the teachers lip as usual, but it turned out that I was wrong and I'm glad." Keiko realized that when Yusuke said that he hated her, he didn't actually mean it, he was hurt and felt betrayed.

Yusuke growled in annoyance, "Please...stop..." he said as his barrier was demolishing

Keiko shook her head slowly, with a smile and took a step towards Yusuke, "I can't.." she said

Yusuke took a step back as his barrier had was being destroyed by Keiko's kindness, "Please...just leave...me alone, I hate you, you can't..."

Keiko ignored Yusuke's words, "I'm not listening," she sang, as she continued to walk towards the Ra Yellow, who was backing away from her. As Yusuke was beginning to run, Keiko managed to get her arms around Yusuke's neck, hugging him furthering destroying his barrier, "Let me go!" he demanded, "I hate you, you're supposed to get lost not hug me."

"Oh really, if you really hated me then you would have try to hurt me, but you're not able to can you?" Keiko taunted, while gripping her arms around Yusuke's neck

"Oh is that a challenge," Yusuke said, "If it would get you out of my life then so be it!" Yusuke clinged his fists and raised his right to deliver the blow to Keiko's back. Then, something happened in his heart. The barrier that had surrounded his heart, that would be love and romance proof was destroyed completely, which meant that Yusuke wasn't able to hurt Keiko anymore or to hate her, "Now, look what you've done." he said, wrapping his arms around Keiko's waist. Keiko could feel Yusuke's body shaking, which surprised her and felt a tear on her shoulder, "Yusuke..."

Yusuke got on his knees, while taking Keiko down to her knees then cried on her shoulder, "Now, I can't hate you anymore."

This was a surprise for Keiko, because all her time that she's known Yusuke, she never seen him crying. She brushed Yusuke's hair down and sighed, "I'm sorry, Yusuke," she whipered, trying to comfort him, "I'm very sorry, please don't leave me again." she added then begun to sob uncontrollably

Yusuke begun to crease his crying as he felt tears on his neck and realized that Keiko was back in his arms, "I need you." Keiko cried, "I..I mean it, please don't leave me again."

"Idiot, how can I leave you again?" Yusuke asked, playfully and pulled her off of him and looked her in the eye. Keiko was stunned to see that his eyes no longer were tanned with hurt, betrayal, malice or hate, but kindness, purity, remorse, and forgiveness, "I forgive you okay." Yusuke took his hand and wipped a tear trail from Keiko's face and smiled, "I don't want to see another tear coming from your eyes, okay."

Keiko smiled, "I'll try, Yusuke, I'll try." She said as she kissed the Ra yellow duelist's lips. As he felt the brunette's lips pressed onto his, Yusuke could felt all hurt, betrayal and hate just slip away from him, like it never happened as he felt the brunette's arms wrapped around his neck. Yusuke, gladly, returned the passionate kiss and gripped his arms around her waist and put his other hand onto her back and pulled her to him. While kissing, the Ra yellow duelist then slowly put his tongue into his renewed girlfriend's mouth and Keiko accepted this gesture. Keiko knew that she couldn't leave here, yet and not just the crisis at home, but she still needed Yusuke by her side. The same was for Yusuke; he still needed Keiko by his side, once again and didn't want the Ra yellow brunette to leave just, yet. He missed her smile and warmth and wasn't ready for her to get out of his new life. Little did they know a certain Obelisk duelist, with vengeance in his mind, was looking at them from the bushes, 'Enjoy this happy moment, now, Yusuke.' Chazz thought, 'Because, I'll see to it that you and Keiko are given the humiliation that you two have gave me, along with that lousy Slifer Slacker, Jaden!'

The renewed couple pulled away from their kiss and looked into each others' eyes, "I've never been this happy, ever since I've came to this island." Yusuke said, with a smile, "I'm never going to leave you, again."

"I'm glad to hear it, Yusuke," Keiko said, with a smile then turned into a frown and looked down, "I still don't know how you can so forgiving after what I've done to you. And I know what you're going to say, Yusuke. You're about to say, 'Don't worry about it, Keiko.' but it's not that easy to forgive myself after..." Yusuke got Keiko to shut up by crashing his lips against her, for a long-lasting kiss.

_Hello guys, Yusuke Urameshi, here! I can't believe that I was such a jerk to Keiko, the girl that I loved! On the next chapter, I try to fix things up between us and when I find that bastard, who tried to have his way with Keiko, then I'm gonna make sure that he never walks or touches Keiko or any girl again!_

_(Japanese The Sun Will Rise Again)_

_When my letter reaches you, don't break the seal, just leave it alone, after some time has passed, I'm sure you will understand how I feel now._

_This is my first and last request._

_As gently as we could, it wasn't very hard, with one purpose, we foolishly embraced._

_As twilight closes in, I shoot an arrow of courage from a distant window, toward your back, as you leave._

_Although it still has not stopped raining outside, the drenched people and the city still believe in the sun._

_An old melody and a blurred silhouette._

_Living the easy life doesn't make for a very good picture._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: Even though I have never experienced romance before in my whole nineteen years of existence (I know unbelieving, isn't it), I'm making this the best that I can, so don't criticize me okay.

_(English Smile Bomb)_

_Running in crowd in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again._

_I don't know where to go, when I feel like crying oh my, its time to open myself, do something new, I want to stop-and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt, and it's all because of kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow and then I know, that most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go._

_Thank you for waking up!_

**Chapter 14**

At Slifer Red Dorm, both Jaden and Ryoko were dueling, while Syrus and Chumley were watching.

"Okay Jaden, I'll use my Unshaven Angler's ability sacrifice itself as two monsters to summon a water monster known as Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus in attack mode! Which means that your Bladeedge is toast and so are 300 points of your life points!" Ryoko declared

"Wow, what a sweet card, Ryoko!" Jaden said then drew, "But, what I have in my hand will help me win the duel."

"How's that!"

"Now, I'll play the spell card Polymerization to fuse both Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix together to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"But Jaden, your monster doesn't stand a chance with my Dragon Lord!"

"I know, that's why I have Skyscraper to increase its attack points by 1000, plus whenever it attacks a monster, the owner receives damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster!"

"No way, that fast!" Ryoko yelled

"That's game!" Jaden said

"That was quite a close duel, Ryoko!" Syrus said

"Thanks Sy!" Ryoko said

Just then, Jaden's PDA Machine started to beep and the brunette Slifer answered it. Jaden turned to on only, to have Yusuke's picture on it, "Hey guys, come back next door, Kari and I need help carrying Keiko's things over to the Ra yellow dormitory."

"That's Yusuke he wants us to help carry Keiko's things over to the Ra yellow dorm." Jaden said

"Okay, sure I'll be willing to help." Syrus said

Jaden and the three Slifers went over to the next door and Syrus knocked. The one to open the door was Yusuke, who was carrying two bags and having a hard time doing so.

"Hey guys a little help here!" Yusuke begged

Jaden rushed in a grabbed a bag as he did, "Damn, what's in here rocks!" he yelled

"Keiko's books and things!" Yusuke replied

"So, she reads rocks or bricks, this bag weights a ton!" Jaden said, struggling to get the bag up

Later, the Obelisk, the two Ras and four Slifers went to the Ra dormitory, while Kari and the boys were carrying Keiko's bags to her room. Just they were going to the dorm a couple of Ra yellow duelists came in their way.

"Hey, I remember these guys!" Ryoko said

"Yeah, these were the two of the four Ra jerks who threw us out one night!" Keiko added

"Yeah, and two were the Slifer Slackers who snuck into the dorm!" one of the Ras said

"Well, I hate to break it to you, I was able to pass the promotion test!" Keiko yelled

"So, I guess that your opponent was an amateur duelist for you to beat!" the other Ra said

"So, you're referring that the Obelisk duelist, Chazz Princeton was an amateur!"

"WHAT!" the Ras yelled, "A SLIFER SLACKER LIKE YOU WAS ABLE TO BEAT CHAZZ PRINCETON!"

"That's right!" Yusuke replied, "And this 'Slifer Slacker' is now a Ra yellow duelist, so you two better give her the same respect you give me, as well as these Slifers!" Yusuke warned, referring to Jaden, Syrus, Ryoko and Chumley

"It's best you listen to his warning." Came a voice

"Oh hey Bastion!" Yusuke greeted the Ra yellow duelist, who was walking from the dorm

"Sure thing, Yusuke!" one of the Ra duelists said

"That's better, now what do you two have to say to the girls, who you threw out?" Yusuke asked like in a tone that a mother would say to her children, when she telling them to apologize

"Sorry for being so rough with you two!" the two Ra duelists said

"Now, would you two help us with the bags?" Kari asked

After that they were able to bring the bags to the room.

"I guess this must be the place." Keiko said and looked a Bastion, "Hey Bastion, is this place infested with rats and cockroaches like in the Slifer Dorm? I'd ask Yusuke this but he'll probably make a joke out of it." She said glaring at Yusuke

"Hey, I'm not that person anymore, Keiko!" Yusuke said, "There is no rats and cockroaches here otherwise I'd file a complaint!" answering the question for Bastion

Keiko wasn't sure if she should believe him, because he's known to make a joke out of it.

The door was opened and Keiko turned on the lights then looked around to see no cockroaches or rats around.

"I see that you were right, Yusuke!" Keiko said, "I don't see a cockroach or rat in this place." She added, then walking into the room

Then, Jaden and Syrus had just came into the room, carrying the bags.

"Okay, where do we put these bags?" Syrus asked

"Over there would be okay, for now, Sy." Keiko replied

After finishing unpacking and changing into a female Ra Yellow uniform, which was a black sleeveless shirt, white sleeveless blazer with two yellow lines on the chest, with a yellow collar, a yellow mini skirt all the way to the mid-thigh and boots, Keiko then fell facedown on her bed, 'Boy am I exhausted!' she thought then followed by a knock on the door.

The brunette moaned in annoyance, got off the bed, went to the door and opened it to unveil Alexis behind it, "Hey Alexis!" Keiko greeted

"Hey!" she replied, "May I come in?"

"Sure!" letting the blonde-brunette Obelisk in her room, "How are you liking being a Ra Yellow duelist, so far?" Alexis asked

"Well I haven't experienced yet, though!"

Alexis sighed, "Keiko listen, I'm sorry that I hit you, I didn't know that you really cared about Yusuke."

"Its okay, Lex, I guess in a crazy way I deserved that punch." Keiko replied, remembering Alexis hitting her cheek

"There's a reason why I'm here, it's concerning the duel that you had with Chazz, he's likable to want a rematch, with you."

"Is that so?"

"He can be so stubborn that he wouldn't accept from a Slifer and he's not the only one. There will be Obelisks and Ra yellow duelists that will be going after you to prove that a Slifer defeating Chazz was a fluke."

"How egotistic!"

"I know the same thing is happening to both Yusuke and Jaden, since they've defeated some of the top duelists of this school! So be careful!" Alexis said, before walking to the door, "Goodbye!" she said walking out

An hour after the blonde-brunette Obelisk's visit, Keiko was lying on her bed, thinking what Alexis had said about the competition here at the academy. Just then, a knock occurred at her door, she got off her bed and answered the door. Her visitor was none other than our favorite former spirit detective.

"Hey!" Yusuke greeted

"Hey, what brings you here?" Keiko asked

"Just to let you know that dinner is ready at the cafeteria and I'd like to walk you there, to make up for yelling at your face that I hated you, being a cruel jerk towards you recently and make up for all those times that I ditch you on our dates, because I had to do toddler breath's demon-slaying errands."

"Now Yusuke, is that a way to talk to your boss."

"Correction Keiko, he's not my boss anymore, I'm done fighting demons and want to live a normal new life. I couldn't care less of what Koenma says about that."

Keiko looked at her fellow Ra yellow duelist/boyfriend very carefully and funny, "What?" Yusuke asked

Keiko then put her hand onto Yusuke's forehead and her own, "Your temperature is normal and which means you don't have a fever."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I never heard you say things like that."

"Like what?"

"You quit your spirit detective job, just for a new normal life, that doesn't sound like you at all."

Yusuke was a little annoyed at that comment, "What's wrong with me starting a new life, without street fighting?"

"That's just it!" Keiko said, "You quitting street fighting, that's not like you. If it's for me then you don't have to do it, Yusuke. I'd love you anyways."

"No that's not it at all, Keiko!" Yusuke corrected, "At first, the reason why I started a new life was out of anger, but now this new life is better than the one I had at home. Teachers are not as yapping as the ones at home. Plus, most of the students respect me, rather than fear me, and come to me for help, like you are when people come to you for help on their work at home."

"But won't you miss it?" Keiko asked, "The skipping class, the teacher's yapping, detentions and suspensions."

"Not at all, besides I won't become the next King of Games if I'm just skipping classes now would I?"

Keiko couldn't help but smile at those words, "But Yusuke, that's more in life than just becoming the next King of Games, you know."

"Yeah and this school not only teaches us how to become a great duelist but it prepares you for hardships of life."

"You knew that and you're not skipping?"

"Nope!"

"Okay who the hell are you and what have you done to my Yusuke?" Keiko asked, in an almost pissed off tone

"Oh Ha! Ha! Very funny! So, you're coming or not!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

Our favorite Ra Yellow couple walked into the cafeteria and went to the line, "Hey Yusuke, why didn't you mention to me that, this cafeteria serves us a Five Star Meal?" Keiko asked, with happiness, seeing all the wonderful food.

"I wanted to surprise you, that's all." Yusuke replied

The brunette unconscious licked her lips as she gazed at the food, "Wow, there's so much to choose from." Keiko said, acting like a kid in a candy store

"Uh Keiko?" Yusuke called

"Yeah, what?"

Yusuke giggled, "Just to let you know, you have a little drool coming down from you mouth."

Keiko realized that she unconsciously was drooling, so she quickly removed it from her mouth, with her hand, while blushing, "So embarrassing!" she muttered and looked at Yusuke, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Yusuke replied, "I just wish that I had a camera to get a picture of that."

Keiko then gave the Ra Yellow duelist a cynical look along with a glare, "What?" Yusuke asked, innocently

"You're an idiot!"

"But I'm your idiot, right?"

Keiko rolled her eyes at that statement, "No, you're my crazy idiot, Yusuke."

After eating, Yusuke thought to surprise the brunette Ra Yellow duelist, as they were walking in the halls.

"Hey, I've got a surprise!" Yusuke said

Keiko looked at him, "What is it?" she asked only to get a blindfold covering her eyes

"It's outside, I'll guide you."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, Yusuke Urameshi, if it's a trick then you'll seriously regret it."

The Ra Yellow couple walked out of the dormitory and into the woods. Yusuke then took the fold off Keiko's eyes, "Okay then look up!" he said as Keiko looked up at the sky to see stars all around the sky as clear as day.

"Yusuke, it's beautiful!" Keiko exclaimed

"You knew that you'll like it."

Keiko looked at Yusuke, "Why are you doing this for me though?"

Yusuke sat by a tree, "I thought that it's about time that I made up for all those times that I stood you up on our dates, for yelling at your face that I hated you and being such a total cruel jerk towards you."

Keiko gave the Ra Yellow duelist a smile and sat close to him, "But I already forgave you for that, Yus!"

Yusuke then wrapped an arm around Keiko's waist and pulled her close to him, "Yeah, but there was no excuse for my behavior, I should have known that you wouldn't cheat on me. I don't know what could have possessed me into saying a thing like, 'I hate you' towards you."

Keiko then laid her head onto Yusuke's shoulder, "That's okay, you didn't know."

"But still there was no excuse for my behavior and I'm really sorry. I'd like to see toddler boy try to ruin this day, I'd march down there and jam that damn pacifier of his down his fucking throat, for ruining this day."

"You must really hate him if you're talking down to him like that. There was no need to quit your job because of me, you know."

"Well, not hate him but angry that everytime that we're on a date, he tells Botan to report to me about a stupid dumb case. I mean what if we're married and have kids of our own, this spirit detective thing isn't going to pay bills and their college fund, you know."

"You know what? This is the first time that I've ever heard you talk about your future. I guess this school is changing you for the better."

"No kidding, I think I know what spirit detective actually means now."

"What is it?"

"Slave boy, because he acts that I don't have a life of my own."

"But Yusuke, he's the one who gave you a second chance in life. I mean without him, you'd be taken away from me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yusuke said, "If it wasn't for him, I'd never be holding you now would I?"

Keiko giggled, "You spoil me, Yusuke!" she said then pecking him on the cheek and laid her head onto his shoulder.

Yusuke gently caressed the brunette duelist's back, "Well, it's your reward for bringing back to live, you know." he whispered in her ear

"Hey, you remember the first day we met?" Keiko asked

"Yeah!" Yusuke replied

Flashback

_A teenage girl, with brown hair and blue eyes was holding hands with a four-year-old girl with brown hair tied to a ponytail with brown eyes, wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt. The two girls were walking to a game shop._

_The shorter brunette looked at the taller girl, "Hey Tea, where are we going?"_

"_You like duel monsters, right?" Tea asked_

"_Yeah, it's my favorite game in the world, but I don't have anyone to play with, I only have my daddy."_

"_Well, we're going to that game shop so you can get some cards, along with a new friend, Keiko."_

"_But you'll be my friend forever right, Tea?" little Keiko asked, with hopeful eyes looking at Tea_

_Tea picked up Keiko, by the waist, held her close to her, "Of course, I'll be your friend forever, Keiko, so don't worry." she said, stroking Keiko's head gently_

"_Okay!" little Keiko said, with glee_

_The two brunettes got into the shop, only to find an old man by the corner._

"_Hello Mr. Muto, is Yugi here?"_

"_He's out with Joey, Hikari and Yusuke, dear."_

_At the park, a four-year-old girl with long dark brown hair to the waist, with brown eyes, wearing a green shirt and pink skirt was dueling a blonde teenage boy, while a teenage boy with multi-colored hair and another boy, who was no more than four-years-old, wearing a green shirt with overall shorts, was watching them._

"_Okay Kari, I'll sacrifice my Gearfried and Rocket Warrior to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" the blonde said, with a New York accent, "Then, I'll have him attack your Vampire Lord and makin' me the winner!"_

_The black haired boy looked at the multi-colored boy, "Hey Yugi, what are both Hikari and Joey playing?"_

_Yugi looked at the boy, "There playing duel monsters, Yusuke."_

"_What's drool monsters?"_

_Kari glared at Yusuke, "It's not called 'drool monsters', stupid, its duel monsters and you're too young to understand the game!"_

"_Now Kari, that wasn't a nice thing to say to your little brother!" Yugi snapped_

"_But Yugi, its true the game isn't meant for babies like Yusuke!"_

"_Hey, I'm no baby!" Yusuke snapped_

"_Oh yes, you are!"_

"_Hey that's enough, you two!" the blonde snapped_

"_Sorry Joey!" the two children said_

"_Now Hikari, apologize to Yusuke!" Yugi said_

_Kari sighed, "I'm sorry Yusuke!"_

"_Now Yusuke, what do you say?" Yugi asked_

"_I forgive you, Hikari!"_

"_That's better, now let's go home and have some snacks!" Yugi said_

_As they are walking into the game shop, they spotted a girl, about four years, standing by a counter._

"_Hey Yuge, you know who dis kid is?" Joey asked_

"_No I don't, Joey." Yugi replied, "But why is she here, without anyone to watch her?"_

_When the girl eyed at Yusuke, she began walking towards him, "Hi!"_

"_Hi, what are you doing here, by yourself, honey?" Yugi said, "You shouldn't be doing that, something bad could happen to you."_

_The brown haired girl looked at Yugi, "I'm not here by myself, mister. I'm here with my friend." she replied_

_Just then, a brunette teenaged girl walked out of the kitchen and into the store, "Hey guys!"_

"_Hey Tea, you know dis kid?" Joey asked_

"_Yeah, her name is Keiko Ukimura and she's my little sister from the Big Brothers and Sister Program."_

"_Oh you mean dat program that has kids wanting a big brother or sister."_

"_Yeah, it's pretty cool just helping little kids._

"_Even funny looking girls like her?" Kari asked, pointing at Keiko_

"_You think that I'm funny looking!" Keiko said, starting to cry but Yusuke came to her and comforted her, "No, you're not funny looking, Keiko, my sister is always finding many ways of making people feel bad." He said and glaring at Kari_

_Keiko smiled and clanged her little arms around Yusuke's neck and embracing him, "Thank you!" she whispered_

"_I think Keiko likes you, Yusuke!" Tea said, smiling_

_Little Yusuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the small girl's back and waist, "I think I like her, too Tea and I think that she's pretty also."_

_Everyday from that day on, Tea would bring little Keiko to the game shop for Yusuke's playmate._

"_Hey Yugi, what day are we going camping?" Yusuke asked Yugi, who was doing his homework_

"_We're going on Saturday, Yusuke and how would you like it, if your friend, Keiko comes with us?" Yugi asked_

"_Yeah, I'd like that!"_

_The next day after school, Yugi was giving Yusuke and Keiko some dueling tips and Yusuke wasn't doing well and Kari was making fun of him for it._

"_See I told you that duel monsters aren't for babies!" Kari goaded, which get her a stomp on the foot by a pissed off Keiko, "Stop making fun of him!" she yelled, while little Kari was holding her foot and howling in pain, "He's trying his best!"_

_That got Yusuke to laugh at her sister's expense, "Hey Keiko, me, Tristan, Yugi and Joey are going camping on Saturday, do you want to come with us?"_

"_Yeah, I'd like that, Yusuke."_

_After they got to the camping, Joey was fishing; Tristan was getting some firewood, while Yugi was watching both Yusuke and Keiko. Joey got back with a few fishes and Tristan had luck getting some wood._

"_Let's start da fire going!" Joey declared as he hit the stones together hard, only to hit his fingers in the process. While Joey was howling in pain, Yusuke and Keiko were howling with laughter as the blonde was dancing and howling in pain._

"_Hey Joey, you have a better chance as a comedian than a fireman!" Tristan gagged, which made the two kids laugh louder_

_Joey blew at his fingers to ease the pain and glared at Tristan, "Oh Ha! Ha! Very funny!" he said, with sarcasm._

_At night after Joey's success on making fire, Joey had bandaged his fingers and looked at the sky, along with Yugi, Tristan, Yusuke and Keiko. Then they saw a shooting star, "Hey guys, I see a shooting star!" Tristan said_

"_Quick everyone make a wish!" Yugi said, which they did_

'_I wish dat I could beat Kaiba in a duel!' Joey thought_

'_I wish that Joey would relay on skills than luck in his duels!' Tristan thought_

'_I hope that the Pharaoh is alright!' Yugi thought_

'_I wish that me and Keiko can be together forever!' Yusuke thought_

'_I wish that me and Yusuke can be together forever!' Keiko thought_

_Joey opened his eyes, "So, what did everybody wish for?" he asked, which caused both Yusuke and Keiko to giggle_

"_What?" Joey asked_

"_You're not supposed to ask what you wish from a shooting star, silly!" Keiko said, which started an uproar of laughter_

"_It's not surprising that Wheeler has an intelligence of a child!" came a voice_

_Joey growled, "Only, one person in da world, who has dat voice! Kaiba show yourself!"_

_Kaiba came out of the woods with Mokuba, "Hey guys!" Mokuba greeted_

"_Hey Mokuba!" Yusuke greeted, "You guys want to camp with us?"_

"_Sorry, kid, camping's not my thing. I'm just here to find a good spot for another Kaiba Land amazement park!" Kaiba replied_

"_Oh come on, Seto please!" Mokuba begged, with those sad puppy face that Kaiba, himself can't resist, "Fine, whatever!"_

_Later that night, Keiko was out looking at the star then Yusuke came out of his tent to find his friend outside, "Hey Keiko, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm just looking at the stars!"_

"_Can I watch with you?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Yusuke sat next to Keiko and put his arm around her and brought her close to him, "Yusuke, do you really think that I'm pretty?" Keiko asked_

"_Yeah, I do and I really like you, Keiko."_

_Keiko smiled at her friend, "I really like you too, Yusuke." She said putting her arm around his neck and pecking him on the cheek_

Flashback End

"We've got Tea Gardener to thank for being us together." Keiko said

"Yeah, I know without her then we won't know each other, I guess I did have some good memories back home." Yusuke said, caressing Keiko's back and looked at her brown eyes

"Oh what were they?" the brunette asked, with a smile on her face

"The day that I met you."

Keiko smiled, "You know, that's got to be the nicest things that you've said to me, while on this island." She said, moving her face towards Yusuke's and pressed her lips against his, until they shared a passionate kiss. The brunette then snaked her arms around Yusuke's neck, the same with Yusuke around Keiko's waist and pulled her on top of him. They broke apart for a while and smiled at each other, "Hey Keiko, did I mention that you look cute in this uniform?" Yusuke asked

"No and I appreciate the comment, Yusuke." She cooed and resting her head onto Yusuke's chest, while he stroked her back again, thinking she finally has Yusuke to herself.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the forest Botan was being electrocuted and pushed back.

"Of all the nerve, why can't I get though?" she asked herself

"It's meant to keep nosy apparitions like you from entering, Botan." Came a voice

Botan turned to see Kari and Alexis behind her, "Hello!"

"Botan, what the hell were you doing?" Kari asked

"Well, I was going to go bird watching but for some reason I can't seem to get though this barrier." Botan said

"It's meant to keep you from spying on my little brother and his girlfriend." Kari replied, in an almost pissed off tone

Botan was freaked that Kari had figured it out, "No, why would I do a thing like that?"

Kari got out her PDA machine and turned it on and to have Yusuke's picture, "Hey Kari, I'm going to do something for Keiko, to make up for all the times that I've stood her up because I was toddler boy's slave monkey and for my cold behavior towards her, and I'd like you to do this favor for me. You know those sutras of yours that keeps nosy apparitions out. I want you and Alexis to put those on the trees to keep Ms. Nosy from entering and by Ms. Nosy I meant Botan!" then turned off the PDA machine.

"What kind of apparition are you?" Alexis asked

Botan looked at Alexis, "My name is Botan, I'm the assistant of the spirit world, pilot of the river Styx and I believe in your culture I'm the grim reaper!" she said with glee

"A blue-haired girl like you please, you're no grim reaper." Alexis said, with sneer, "Grim reapers are supposed to be skeletons and their gloomy, not cheerful or nosy!"

"I know it's hard to believe it, Lex but it's true." Kari said

While back at the forest, the Ra yellow duelists were still sitting, while Yusuke was lying onto a tree, with Keiko in his arms, 'It's great to have her back into my arms again, but I still regret ever thinking that I don't need her and setting up Chazz as her opponent for her promotion test was the worst thing that I could have done.' He thought bring his hands through her hair and kissed her temple. Keiko hums as she was still lying on Yusuke, 'She so soft!' and realized that she had falling asleep, "Hey Sleepyhead, wake up!" he said softly as the brunette woke up, "Hm what?"

"It's time to go back to our dorms, Sleepy." Yusuke said, helping his almost sleepy girlfriend up off him, "Here!" he said kneeling down, setting the brunette on his back and have her arms around his neck, "What are you doing?" Keiko asked

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride back to the dorms." Yusuke replied

"You don't have to do that, Yusuke, really, you've done enough."

"No, I want to now hold on!" Yusuke told her

Keiko shrugged, clanged her arms around Yusuke tightly, "Ready?" he asked, holding onto her thighs real tight

"Ready!" Keiko said, only to be surprised as Yusuke took off very fast, while she's holding on for dear life. The brunette knew that this had to be a dream, because Yusuke wouldn't go all though this trouble to make her happy, unless the things that he's done to her were that bad for him to do this to make up for his cold behavior or the Yusuke Urameshi, she knew was dead. They got to the dormitory and by the door, "Okay this where you can put me down, Yusuke." Keiko said

"No, not yet, I'm going to carry you to your bed."

"How can you do that when you're holding me?"

"Easy!" he said as he got his right hand free, turned the knob, opened the door and grabbed hold of Keiko.

Yusuke then walked into the dorm, while carrying his brunette girlfriend through the halls.

"Yusuke, suppose someone sees you carrying me, what do you think they'll say?" Keiko asked, with a smile

"It's no big deal, Keiko, I want to carry you, besides it's been a while since I did this for you and want to make up for loss time."

"Yeah but the last time that you gave me a piggyback ride was when we were eight and I weighed less back then, than I do now."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is that you'll break your back if you keep doing this to yourself."

"I don't care about what happens to my back."

Keiko couldn't believe what she heard from Yusuke's mouth, so she pinched her cheek and it hurt, so she wasn't dreaming, "Okay, so I'm not dreaming!"

When the Ra yellow couple got to the door, "Okay Yusuke, you can put me down, you're going to strain yourself if you keep doing this." Keiko told him

"No I don't think so, I can take it." He said, he was straining himself

Keiko sighed, "Yusuke Urameshi, you are the most stubborn person, I've ever known."

"Yeah, but I'm your stubborn mule, am I?"

Keiko sighed and let out a small chuckle, "Yes, you're my stubborn mule."

Yusuke then opened the door, walked inside and sat on the bed to place Keiko on the bed, "Well, good night!" Yusuke said, getting up from the bed and walking to the door

"Hey Yusuke, come here!" Keiko said

"Why?"

"Just come over here!"

Yusuke went over to the bed and sat next to the brunette, "I've got a question, why are you being so nice to me? I mean, nicer than usual, like you didn't pull anything perverted, I try to tell you to put me down but you insisted that you want to, the five star meal surprise and the beautiful star gazing, if this is about your cold behavior towards me then you're punishing yourself for nothing. I mean it could happen to anyone, you know." She said, with a smile

"Yes, you're right as always, Keiko. It could happen to anyone, but no one should treat you like you're a rabid wolf, including me, you deserve better than that."

"How many times do I have to say this to you, Yusuke? It. Was. An. Accident, okay! There's no need for you to push yourself to do this for me. Besides I don't want the next King of Games to have a broken back because he was carrying his girlfriend."

"Yeah I guess, you know that freak back at home, who forced that kiss on you?" Yusuke asked, with venomous tone

"Yeah!"

"Well, if I ever see him again, I'm gonna run my fist down his throat and give an ass-kicking he won't forget!" he threatened, cracking his knuckles

"Now, you're talking like the Yusuke Urameshi, I know." Keiko said, with a smile "Just don't kill him or you won't have much of a future."

"Okay, but you know how I get when someone is threatening and almost going to rape you. I mean, I just can't let him get away with it, you know! You're special to me, Keiko."

"I know and you're special to me as well, Yusuke, but when you see him try to control your temper. I don't want you to be in the top most wanted list for murder, you know."

"Don't worry after the temper lessons I've been getting from both Kari and Alexis, I' guaranteed not to lose it. I've been doing a good job keeping my cool, with some taunting when I was a Slifer Red, when the Obelisk and Ra students were underestimating Jaden and I!"

"Well, this school has improved your grammar, as well. Normally you would say 'me and Jaden' instead of 'Jaden and I'." Keiko said then snaking an arm around Yusuke's neck, "It looks like my little Yusuke's is grown up!"

"I see that your humor hasn't left you." Yusuke said with sarcasm, "You're still just as funny as ever."

Keiko let out a chuckle, "And I see that your sarcasm hasn't left you, yet. You're still just as sarcastic as ever." She said, "I missed you"

Yusuke then wrapped his arm around Keiko's waist and pulled her to him, "Yeah and I missed you, too," he said with his face leaning towards hers and his lips pressing to hers until they shared another passionate kiss. Yusuke then slipped a hand onto Keiko's back, along with Keiko slipping her hand onto the back of Yusuke's head and pulled him to her. Yusuke moved his mouth from the brunette's and nuzzled down her neck, while she felt him nuzzling, Keiko let out a giggle, as it tickled her. Keiko really missed Yusuke's scent so much that she couldn't get enough. Yusuke then moved his lips towards Keiko's once again, until there went a knock, which made them stop what they're doing.

"Who is it?" Keiko asked

"Hey, it's me!" a voice that sounded like Kari

The Ra yellow couple let go off each other and Keiko went to get the door. She opened at reveal Kari was behind the door.

"Hey! May I come in?" Kari asked

"Sure!" Keiko replied, letting the older brunette in and saw her little brother on the bed, "Hey sis!" Yusuke greeted

"Hey, yourself what are you doing here?" Kari asked

"Oh just here to talk that's all!" he lied

"Right!" Kari said, slyly, "Why do I get the feeling that you two did something other than talk? So, Keiko how are you liking Ra so far?"

"Well, there's better food here than in the Slifer Red dorm, not that Prof. Banner's cooking is the most horrible. In addition, there's a lack of cockroaches and rats and I don't have to put up with Chumley's snore, anymore." Keiko replied, "As well as Jaden's!"

"Well, when I was a Slifer Red duelist, I had to listen to Chumley's snore, because the walls were so thick that you could hear it. Jaden's snore is a lot quieter than his, even I had to put up with him sleeping in class."

"I know what you mean, Yusuke." Keiko said, "I don't know what he does for him to fall asleep in Prof. Banner's class."

"He's going to be a Slifer for life if he keeps doing this." Kari said, "Well, we better get going, now."

Yusuke looked at Kari, "Wait a minute, Kari, what do you mean 'we'?" he asked, which resulted Kari pulling her brother's ear, "When I say, 'we', I meant you and I?"

"Hold on, I wasn't done with our date, yet!" Yusuke exclaimed

"What more could you do…" then it came to Kari's mind, "Oh hell no, you've done enough, Romeo!" she yelled walking out, while pulling Yusuke's ear, "Well, good night, Keiko!" Kari said, walking out the door, while taking Yusuke out with her and closing the door as they left.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Yusuke yelled at his sister

Kari pulls Yusuke's ear to her mouth, "What's the idea being in Keiko's room!" she yelled in his ear and let's go of it

Yusuke rubs his ear and glares at Kari, "Gees, that hurts and for your information, I was just walking her to her room and she wanted me to stay!"

"She wanted you to stay? Oh please!"

"Hey, don't be jealous that I'm in a romantic relationship, while you got no one!" he yelled

Kari was shocked that Yusuke would say that and was hurt by it. Yusuke could see the hurt in his sister's brown eyes and felt guilty about it, "Hey Kari, I'm…" Kari, in anger, pushed Yusuke away, "You're such a JERK!" she yelled and ran away from him

Yusuke couldn't believe it; one of the people that he cared about the most was hurt because of his mouth. He too thinks that he's got to be the biggest jerk in the world.

_Hello everyone, Yusuke Urameshi here! Gees I don't know what's going on here! I'm made up with Keiko, but I've hurt Kari, my own sister. How would I try to make this better between us, tune in and find out on the next chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi!_

_(English The Sun Will Rise Tomorrow)_

_When my letter reaches you, please don't break the seal. Just wait a little while, give it time to heal._

_And I believe you'll understand, just exactly how I feel. This is my last and my most loving request._

_With a restless innocence, our hearts began to race, with one thing in our minds, we foolishly embraced._

_Now as twilight closes in, I see you from a distant place, and I wish for you all the courage that you'll ever need. To be your best!_

_And though it storms and it's raining outside, all the people of the city still believe in the existence of the sun._

_And a forgotten melody and the birds in our hands. A life is a life without joy, without fun!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_(Japanese Smile Bomb)_

_In a crowded city, as I bump shoulders, I'm alone. On an endless prairie, as the wind whistles by, I'm all alone._

_Which one is it that makes me want to cry more, I wonder. Marking it with twin circles, I feel a bit more grown-up!_

_It must be, that when I run into these terribly difficult walls, and unexpectedly, for whatever reason, The courage and power to break through rises up from within, All because of how, when I run into these terribly difficult people, they show me kindness, I bet!_

_Thank you very much!_

**Chapter 15**

For the next two days, Yusuke couldn't sleep because of what he did to Kari, his own older sister. He hurt her with his mouth and he wished that there were something for him to do to make up for his big mouth.

After class, Yusuke thought to catch up with Kari and apologize for his actions.

"Hey Kari, wait up!" Yusuke yelled at his sister, but was ignoring him

"Hikari, wait!" Yusuke yelled again and grabbed her wrist for her to stop, "Listen I know that you're still angry at me and think that I'm a jerk. But, can't you at least talk to me there's something I want to talk to you about, please?"

The brunette looked at her brother with a sorrowful look, "Sure, we'll just go to my room!" she said

They went to the girl Obelisk room, normally they wouldn't allow boys, including Ra and Slifer boys, but since Yusuke was Kari's brother, he was invited in. They went to Kari's room and Yusuke closed the door.

Then, the twins sat on Kari's bed next to each other, "Look, I want to let you know that you were right, I'm a jerk and I'm sorry about happened that night. I guess I still need to work on how to choose my words right." Yusuke said, which resulted him getting a quick kiss on the cheek from his sister

Yusuke looked at Kari to see a happy expression on her face, "What was that for?" he asked

"That was for being the greatest brother a girl can have, but I wasn't angry at you for what you said to me."

Yusuke looked at his sister, with confusion, "You weren't then why did you call me a 'jerk'?"

"Well, I was angry about what happened that night."

"Which was?"

"If I tell you, then you have to promise that you wouldn't laugh."

"Okay, I promise that I won't laugh!"

Kari sighed, "Okay I had this crazy crush on Zane Truesdale!"

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Zane Truesdale, the top duelist and student in this school!"

"Yeah, I've had this crush ever since last year, when I was a first year Obelisk and I told him that I liked him a lot and…" she was breaking up in tears and her body was shaking uncontrollably, then felt a gentle touch on her back and giving it a light rub. She turned her head to meet with her twin, "What happened, Hikari?"

Kari wrapped her arms around Yusuke's shoulders, pulled him to her and buried her face in his shoulder, "He told me that he did like me, only as a friend and said that he's not looking for a girlfriend anytime soon."

After hearing those words, Yusuke realized that Zane, the top duelist and his best friend, Syrus's big brother has hurt his big sister badly. Kari was very infatuated by the blue haired third year Obelisk duelist. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Kari and didn't know if he should hate Zane or not, because he's Syrus's brother and didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his friendship with the blue haired Slifer. Therefore, he wrapped his arms around Kari's waist, put his hand onto her back and gently stroked it. Kari kept on sniffing on her twin brother's shoulder, which was starting to aggravate the former street punk, "Just let it out, Kari." He whispered into her ear, while stroking her back. Kari let out a wail and her tears hit Yusuke's shoulder, "I'm so sorry that I took my anger out on you, Yusuke. You must really think I'm the worst big sister ever."

"No Hikari, I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't know. I might need to work on how I choose my words carefully for now on."

"How could you be so forgiving?" she cried

"Well, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be in this cool school and wouldn't get new friends here."

"That's easy for you to say, you've got a wonderful person while I got no one."

"That's not true, Kari, you've got me, Keiko, Ryoko, Bastian, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis along with those screeching owls, Jasmine and Mindy. True, you may not have a boyfriend now, but you still have people, who care a lot about you."

It was true, Kari did gain something almost close to having a boyfriend, but friends that really cared about her, "Besides, you're too good for Zane anyways. You're caring, beautiful, smart, funny and brave."

Kari let out a laugh, "Now I'm glad that you're here in this school, Yusuke."

"Hey, you're my sister and I love you."

"Yeah, you're my brother and I love you, too." Kari then rested Yusuke's head onto her chest, rested her head onto his and sighed, "Yusuke…" she said smoothing Yusuke's hair, "Yeah?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you."

"Oh please, I'm only doing this because you're my sister and I feel somewhat responsible that you're upset."

Kari couldn't help but smile at her brother's words, "Don't be upset, because I'm happy now because of you."

"That's because you helped me, while I'm in this school, I really appreciated it, Kar."

"Well, I had to since you were a first-year Slifer and they get the worst treatment of them all." She said, waiting for a response Yusuke, but no response. Kari looked down to her chest to see that her little brother had falling asleep on it, 'He's asleep, though come to think of it in class I saw him trying his best stay awake. Maybe he felt so guilty, that he couldn't sleep at night, poor thing.' She thought as she tried to get Yusuke's arms off her but couldn't, he them gripped tight to her, 'It looks like I'm stuck until he wakes up though come to think about it.' She yawned, 'I'm a little tired myself!' she looks down to Yusuke, 'Alright Yusuke, you can take a nap with me, baby brother.' She thought falling back taking her brother with her. Kari smiled and brushed Yusuke's hair down, 'He's so peaceful!' Kari then kissed Yusuke's temple, "Sleep tight, Yusuke don't let the bedbugs bite." She said falling asleep herself.

_Hey there, Kari Urameshi, here! I'm all better thanks to my sweet little brother, who is apparently sleeping on me. On our next chapter, two new students come to Duel Academy. One of which has some issues to deal with, like afraid of girls, who come within three feet of him. Don't miss the next of The New Yusuke Urameshi!_

_(Japanese The Sun Will Rise Again)_

_When my letter reaches you, don't break the seal, just leave it alone, after some time has passed, I'm sure you will understand how I feel now._

_This is my first and last request._

_As gently as we could, it wasn't very hard, with one purpose, we foolishly embraced._

_As twilight closes in, I shoot an arrow of courage from a distant window, toward your back, as you leave._

_Although it still has not stopped raining outside, the drenched people and the city still believe in the sun._

_An old melody and a blurred silhouette._

_Living the easy life doesn't make for a very good picture._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's Note: I know that this is short notice, but I'm going to add some characters from Inuyasha to this story and a character that BEWK has generously given to me.

_(English Smile Bomb)_

_Running in crowd in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again._

_I don't know where to go, when I feel like crying oh my, its time to open myself, do something new, I want to stop-and grow up a bit._

_Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt, and it's all because of kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know._

_Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow and then I know, that most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go._

_Thank you for waking up!_

**Chapter 16**

In the morning, an alarm clock woke up Syrus and the half-asleep Slifer turned it off. Syrus got his glasses on and looked at Jaden, who was still sleeping, after the alarm was set off. Syrus got off his bed and walked over to his fellow Slifer Red duelist and friend and shook him.

"Jaden, wake up!" Syrus told him, "You going to make us late!"

Jaden moaned, "Please, mom just a few more minutes of sleep." He said in his sleep

Just then there was a knock on the door, which in result Syrus sighed and walked towards the door. He opened the door to find Keiko, behind the door, which surprised Syrus.

"Keiko, what are you doing here!" Syrus asked, letting the brunette in

"Well, was on my way to get Ryoko and I hear you telling Jaden to wake up." Keiko replied, "For the record, Sy, in my heart this dormitory is my third home!" she added, "The reason I would consider this place my home is that with Ryoko, Jaden and you, I am home." She added, which resulted giving a hug from a happy Syrus, "Syrus, what are you doing?" Keiko asked

"I was getting the feeling that after you got promoted to Ra, you'd forget about us!" Syrus cried, clinging onto Keiko's waist

Keiko tried to get the crying Syrus to let go, "Come on Sy! I'm not cruel, now let go of me! You're get my blazer soaked, with your tears!" she yelled and laughed. "Okay Syrus, let go of me!" she demanded as she finally got Syrus off, "Sorry about that!" she said, "So, you can't get Jaden to wake up?"

"That's right!" Syrus replied walking over with Keiko to the sleeping Slifer, "It's impossible to get him to wake up."

"Oh really!" Keiko said, "Uh! Syrus, you might want to get away from here and cover your ears for this." She said, as Syrus closes his ears

Keiko puts her mouth close to Jaden's ear, "Jaden…" she says in a sweet voice, clears her throat and took a deep breath, "YOU'VE SLEPT LONG ENOUGH SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" she yelled, which wakes up and freaks out Jaden and Chumley, who fell out his bed, "Morning already!" he complained, rubbing his eyes and backside

Jaden yanks his ear out of Keiko's grip and rubs, "Gees that hurt!"

"Well, you didn't wake up at the sound of the alarm." Syrus said

"Did you have to yell that loud, Keiko?" Jaden complained, "You almost busted my eardrum!"

Keiko folded her arms, "Funny, you didn't wake up at the sound of that alarm, so I'm guessing that your eardrum is already busted!" she said

Jaden rubbed his ear with his finger, 'Gees, how can Yusuke up with her?'

Meanwhile, in Japan, a fifteen year old girl named Kagome Higurashi was running in the streets of Japan.

"Argh! Damn, how could I've been so fucking late?" Kagome cursed himself, "Its see KC2 Duel Disk, check. Duel Monster Deck, check, oh man I'm so late!" she yelled as she ran, with a big yellow backpack on her back

"What I would give to have Inuyasha's demon speed, right about now!" she said and then let out a moan, "If I pass this test, I've go to Duel Academy and become the best duelist in the world, that is if I get there in time.

While in the Kaiba Corporation, in a room a small thirteen year old boy, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a jet blue school uniform was dueling his proctor. This boy was a nervous wreck.

Outside the building, people in suits were waiting. One of the suits looked at his watch, "She's not here yet!"

"Come on, give the poor kid some time left, she only has one minute to get here." Said the other one

"Wait!" came a feminine squeal

The suits looked to see that Kagome running their way and stopped before them and panted.

"Well, young lady you had just made it." The suit said

The girl looked at the suits, "Name, please!" the suits asked

"Kagome Higurashi!" the girl replied

"Well, Miss Higurashi, your dueling proctor will be in room R-102."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you!" then ran in the building

"Uh! Miss. Higurashi!" one of the suit called out

Kagome turned to him, "Yes, sir!"

"You don't have to run, you're on time now." he said, with a smile

"Right!" she said, walking to the designated room

"I guess that this must be the place!" Kagome said, walking into the room

"I see that you've arrived, Miss. Higurashi." Said the proctor

"Yeah, ma'am!"

Kagome's proctor was a blonde with blue eyes, wearing a blue uniform, "Shall we get started?"

Kagome nodded in reply, "Uh! Huh!"

They arrived at the dueling testing field and the duel commence with the proctor having the upper hand and ended with Kagome winning the duel, "Congratulations, Miss. Higurashi and welcome to Duel Academy!" the proctor said

"Thank you!" Kagome said then walking away and glanced at the spiky blonde boy was sitting in a chair, by the stands, nervously fidgeting his thumbs.

Kagome walked to the boy, "Hey, are you trying out for the academy?" she asked

The boy took on good look at Kagome, he freaked out and looked down, "Yeah, I a-lready-y did-d!" he stuttered

"You didn't do so well"

"Actually, I w-w-won my d-duel!"

"Well congratulations, hopefully we'll see each other in the academy!"

The boy's face went red, like he was blushing, "Y-ye-yeah, me too!"

Kagome couldn't see that he was blushing, "Oh by the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?"

"J-Jordan Sabre, my name is Jordan Sabre." The boy replied, "Excuse me!" he added getting up from his seat and then running off

"Weird kid," she said to herself

Jordan rushed into the bathroom and towards the sink, "Oh man, that was close!" he said turning on the foist, letting the water pour to his hands then splashed it to his face and turns off the water, "If only she knew," he said, "That anytime that I'm around girls, my age or older, I get nervous."

While outside, by the pier, Kagome was standing looking at the sky, "I can't believe that I actually won that duel." She said to herself, "Hey Kagome," came a voice

The blackette turned to see Inuyasha, with a red baseball cap walking towards her and bead necklace on his neck. Kagome was alarmed that this boy was hear, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here!" she yelled

Inuyasha stopped before her, "I came to see if you won this 'duel' of yours!"

Kagome's anger seemed to go down a bit, "Well, I did win!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Are you sure that this 'Duel Academy' that you're going is safe there for you to go alone?"

"Of course, it's safe, Inuyasha!"

"Well, I don't like those 'halo grams' that much for you to go alone."

Kagome giggled, "It's holograms, Inuyasha!" she said, with a smile, "There's not real, just lights grouped together." She added, activating her duel disk and placing a monster card on the disk, "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!" she declared

Then, a human-sized fairy with white clothing appeared (1400/800).

"It's that Shining Angel monster of yours!" Inuyasha exclaimed, putting his head through her stomach. He was freaked out that his hand actually went through the stomach, "See! It's not real, only lights!" Kagome told him

"Yeah but that 'duel' that you had with your mother some of those monster attacks hit you real hard!"

"That's because the technology from KaibaCorp are so advanced that you could actually feel the monster attacks, but not enough to hurt or kill you." Kagome explained, then the angel disappeared and she deactivated her duel disk

"Yeah, well I still don't like those things." Inuyasha told her, "Let me come with you!"

"What!" Kagome replied, "Hell no!"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why not?"

"Because they only allow duelists there, that's why and you're no duelist!" she told him, "Besides, suppose one of the students see you? They'll no doubt tell Chandler Shepherd and have the police and scientists coming to the island take you away to do some kind of weird test on you. Meanwhile, they'll realize that I brought you and have me expelled from the school!"

"Why do you want to go to this school?"

"Because, I want to be a better duelist than I was at home and to become the first Queen of Games!"

"Queen of Games?"

"Yeah, that's right! After all, there's the King of Games title so why can't there be a Queen of Games title? I just want that title, just as you want to become a strong demon."

"Yeah, that's true!" Inuyasha said and remembered something, "Oh yeah!" he got out a box out of his kimono and gave it to Kagome, "Here! Your mother wanted you to have this."

Kagome took the box, "Thanks!" she said then opening it, "A cell phone?"

Inuyasha looked at her with confusion, "What's a cell phone?"

"A cell phone is a phone that people use to call people outside their homes." She replied, "I'll give her a call to tell her that I won the duel." She said getting the phone got out and dialing the number, "Hey mom, this is Kagome, I just wanted to let you know that I won the entrance exam and the boat to Duel Academy Island will be arriving shortly. Thanks for the cell phone, I'll be sure to call you." She said then hanging up

"Hey Kagome, I think I found one of those duel monster cards in the box." Inuyasha said, giving the blackette the card, "It's a Chaos Wingweaver the Angel of Destiny fusion monster card!"

"A what?"

"Chaos Wingweaver the Angel of Destiny is a rare fusion monster that can be summoned by three Wingweaver monster cards and one Polymerization spell card. Its attack points are 5200 while its defense is at 4000. Plus, it has some neat special abilities, see when it attacks opponent's monster, the attack of that destroyed monster is considered damage to a player's life points. Whenever my opponent has one monster on the field, this monster can't be destroyed by result of battle. Whenever my opponent has two monsters the attack of this card is doubled. Whenever my opponent has three monsters, this card can negate the effects of my opponent's spell, trap, and monster effects and destroys them. Whenever my opponent has four monsters, this card can destroy all of my opponent's monsters. The control of this card can't be switched."

"Okay, so it's that powerful, huh?"

"Yeah, it's so rare that there's only two in the world, I wonder how my mom got this."

"Well, this game is still so confusing, how in the hell can you play it, while remembering the rules?" Inuyasha asked, holding his head, "It's so confusing that my head is about to explode!"

Kagome giggled at that comment, "I'm definitely going to miss your sense of humor, Inuyasha."

"Hey Kagome!" came a voice

Kagome turned to see her family was running towards her, "Mom, Grandpa!"

"So you won your duel?"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you guys."

"Be careful, Kagome!" Inuyasha said

Kagome sighed, "Yes Inuyasha, I'll be fine don't worry!"

Later after saying goodbyes, Kagome and Jordan left the pier and going to Academy Island. Jordan was in his room, studying his deck and hiding from young ladies.

'I hope that I can make Asuka-onee-chan proud of me.' He thought


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Chapter 17**

Out at the pier, Alexis was standing looking at the ocean, with her arms folded.

'I can't believe that Jordan is coming here.' She thought, 'It's been a long time though. I wonder if he's still afraid of girls. If that's the case then I'd have to get the girls away from him. No one, expect for Zane, Kari and I knows Jordan's problem.'

While at the boat, Jordan cautiously got out of his room, because the boat was near the island, 'Good coast is clear!' he said getting out with his bags

At the pier, Alexis was looking at a picture of her and Jordan, younger versions and just then she heard footsteps coming towards her. The blonde-brunette Obelisk turned to see Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine

"Hey Alexis, we've been looking all over for you." The blackette Obelisk said

"Yeah, why'd you left without telling anyone?" Jaden asked

Alexis sighed and walked towards them, "I've got a question, why are you guys doing here?"

"You've been looking everywhere for you." Yusuke replied, "You didn't show up for class."

"That's because my cousin, Jordan is coming here for enrollment to this academy."

"Your cousin?" Syrus asked, "How good is he?"

"Well he la……" she was cut off, when a boat horn was heard

Alexis knew the boat was here, "Okay, I want you guys to leave now!" she spat

"But, we want to meet this cousin of yours!" Yusuke said

"I don't mean you, Yusuke or Jaden nor Syrus!" Alexis told him, "I mean these two!" she said pointing at the two Obelisks

"Why do we have to leave?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah, why can't they leave?" Mindy asked, referring to Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus

Alexis didn't want to tell them, "Just because, now leave you two, now!" she demanded, "You two are just going to scare him away!"

"But Alexis…" the blackette asked

"But nothing, Mindy!" Alexis spat, losing her patience with the two Obelisks, "Now, I want you and Jasmine to stay away from Jordan, while he's here!"

"Why's that?" Jasmine asked

Alexis had her eyes closed, then her right eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance and a bright orange anime vein appeared on left side of her temple, as she growled, "Here's what, if you two aren't gone, when I count to three, then I won't be responsible for my actions of what happens to you two." She said, in a venomous tone, raising her anime vein produced right fist, "1……"

"Uh! Girls, for your safety, I suggest you leave, now." Yusuke said, in a panicking tone fearing that the two Obelisks are going to push their luck

"2……" Alexis counted clenching her fists and getting angrier by the second

"Yeah, because by the look on Alexis's face, she's gonna pound you two if you're not gone." Jaden added, in the same tone

Jasmine glared at Jaden, "Can it, Slifer Slacker!" she snapped

Yusuke stepped in, "Hey, we're only trying to tell you two to get lost because you're pushing your luck!"

Mindy glared at Yusuke, "Hey, Alexis would never hurt us!"

"3……" Alexis yelled as she grabbed Mindy by the collar and ram her fist to her right cheek, making the blackette fall to the ground, "If it means you scaring off my family member, than I would!" she yelled

"How would we do that, Alexis?" Jasmine asked

"That's it!" Alexis yelled charging at the female Obelisks

"This is going get ugly!" Syrus exclaimed

"Tired to warn them…" Yusuke said

"…but, would they listen? No." Jaden finished

After a while, after Alexis worked off her anger, the boat appeared at the pier. Jordan walked out of the boat and spotted Alexis and her friends, "Asuka-onee-chan!" he cried running towards her

Alexis turned to see a spiky haired boy running towards her, "Jordan!" she exclaimed happily with her arms preparing for a hug as Jordan jumped up to have his arms wrapped around Alexis's neck. Alexis returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around the boy's waist and back and picked him up, "It's so nice to see you, Asuka-onee-chan!" he said then kissed her cheek

Alexis rubbed Jordan's back and held him tight, "I know same here!" she said letting him go

"So, is this boy your cousin, Alexis?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, this is my cousin, Jordan Sabre!" Alexis replied, "These are my friends Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale."

"Nice to meet ya, Jordan!" Jaden greeted, but earned him a glare from the blonde, "Yeah, same here!" Jordan replied and hid behind Alexis, "Hey guys, I'm going to show Jordan around the place, okay." Alexis said

"Hey, mind if we help?" Yusuke asked

"Uh! No that's okay, Yusuke, I can do this." Alexis insured walking away with Jordan

Yusuke made a wide grin and looked away from them, "Sure thing, Asuka-onee-chan!" he gagged, which earned him a rock thrown to his head by an aggravated Alexis, "Only Jordan is allowed to call me that!" she yelled then continuing to walk away with her cousin

Just then Kagome walked out of the boat, "So this is Academy Island, huh?" she asked herself looking around and spotted two boys, helping the boy, with the yellow blazer up, "Excuse me!" she called out running to them

The others looked at her, "Can you guys show me where's Duel Academy is?" she asked

"Sure! Are you a new student?" the brown haired boy, with the red blazer asked

"Yeah, my name is Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome replied, which followed the black haired boy, with the yellow blazer and another boy, who was short for his age with cerulean hair, wearing a red blazer to move away from her

"Hey, what's up, guys?" the brown haired boy asked

"Jaden, that girl is Kagome Higurashi the sick girl!" the little blunette told him

"What do you mean sick?"

"Sick as in real sick, Jaden!" the black haired boy said, "She's caught seventeen lethal if untreated diseases known to man!"

Jaden looked at Kagome, who had a sweat drop on her head, "She looks pretty fine to me!" Jaden said

"Thank you!" Kagome said

"By the way what diseases did you have?" Jaden asked, which made Kagome pull an anime fall and cursed her grandfather and his foney sick granddaughter stories

"She's gotten anthrax, diphtheria, cholera, mad cow disease, rabies, stroke, bladder infection, and an extremely rare case of small pox." The blunette explained

"I've heard about it as well, she had to stay home for at least two to three weeks!" black haired boy added

Kagome got up from the ground, "That's it, when I go back home, I'm going to have a serious talk to grandpa about these stories."

Jaden looked at Kagome again, "Still she does look fine to me though, by the way the name is Jaden Yuki and these are my friends, the small guy with the light blue hair is Syrus Truesdale and the one with the black hair is Yusuke Urameshi."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, "Wait a minute, hold the phone, you mean to tell me that he's Yusuke Urameshi as in the 'Great Urameshi' the most feared street punk in Sarayashiki Junior High!" she squealed pointing at Yusuke

"Not anymore!" Yusuke replied, "I've thrown that title away ever since I've got to this island."

Kagome blinked and looked at Yusuke with confusion, "Wait so you're no longer called the 'Great Urameshi' anymore."

"Yeah, just call me 'Yusuke'."

"Hey Kagome, aren't you coming or not!" Jaden said

"I'm coming!" Kagome said, walking with her new friends

Meanwhile, Alexis showed Jordan, who has already have got his Slifer uniform on, around the island.

"So, what do you think of the place so far, Jordan?" Alexis asked

"It's great, Asuka-onee-chan!" Jordan replied

Alexis eyed her cousin, "You're still afraid of girls, aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much and the nightmares are just as horrible as ever."

"Alexis!" came a girl's voice, which scared Jordan and he hid behind Alexis

Alexis turned to see two girls, one with brown hair, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform and the other blonde, wearing a Slifer Red uniform and a duel disk on her arm running to her.

"Hey girls!" Alexis greeted

"Hey, we've been looking all over for you!" the brunette Ra said

"Yeah and who's that behind you?" the blonde Slifer asked

Alexis eyed Jordan, who was behind her, "Oh this is my cousin Jordan Sabre. He's kind of shy to introduce himself."

"Oh nice to meet you, Jordan!" the brunette Ra said, "My name is Keiko and I'm a Ra Yellow. This is my friend, Ryoko and like you, she's a Slifer Red."

"Hello!" Ryoko waved

Jordan peeked his head out from Alexis's back, "H-hello!"

"I'm just showing Jordan around the place." Alexis said

"That's neat!" Ryoko said, "Hey Alexis, have you seen Yusuke around?"

"Well, the last time I saw him was that he, Jaden and Syrus were at pier, maybe still there," Alexis replied

"Thanks!" Keiko said running off with Ryoko

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus showed their new friend, Kagome to the school.

"Well Kagome," Syrus said, "Here's the school!"

Kagome looked at the school, "Wow, it's so big!" she exclaimed, "I wonder how much Seto Kaiba had to pay to get this school built!"

"Okay, I guess we'll have to show you where Chandler Shepherd's office is so you can get fitted to a uniform." Yusuke said

"Uniform?" Kagome asked, with a blink

After a few minutes later, Kagome, who had changed out of her clothes and into her new Slifer Red clothes, walked out the school with the boys.

"I can't believe that they make all the girls here wear these stupid boots!" Kagome said, "And all the time nonetheless!"

"Well that's the rule of this school!" Yusuke said

Kagome looked at Yusuke, "Since, when the Great Urameshi does cares about rules?"

Syrus glared at Kagome, "Hey, he's not the Great Urameshi anymore!"

Kagome put her hands in defense, "Whoa, sorry I must have forgotten!"

"Yusuke!" came a voice

The gang turned to see Kari, Keiko and Ryoko running towards them, "Hey girls!" Jaden greeted

Ryoko looked at Kagome, "Hey who's she?"

"This is our new friend, Kagome Higurashi!" Jaden replied, which made both Keiko and Ryoko move away quickly

"You mean that this girl is what people call the sick girl?" Keiko asked, which made Kagome pulled an anime fall

"Yeah she's gotten seventeen lethal diseases known to man!" Ryoko said

Kagome got up from her recent anime fall and Kari looked at her, "Well she looks okay to me!" Kari said

"Kagome let me introduce these girls!" Yusuke said, "The girl in the Obelisk Blue uniform is my older twin sister Hikari Urameshi, the one in the Ra Yellow uniform is my girlfriend, Keiko Ukimura and the one in the Slifer Red is her friend, Ryoko Lyon."

"Nice to meet you all and don't worry I'm not sick now!" Kagome told them

"Yeah, same here!" Ryoko said and looked at Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke, remember what I was told that you longer were the 'Great Urameshi'?"

"Yeah?" Yusuke replied, "What's your point?"

"Well, I still find it hard to believe that someone who's known to be a fighting demon for three years turn into a card player for almost 2 mouths."

"What are you getting at, Ryoko?" Syrus asked, with bitterness

"I'm proposing that Yusuke duels me in the Obelisk arena now!"

"WHAT!" everyone with the exception for Keiko yelled

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kagome said, "A Slifer wouldn't stand a chance in a duel with a Ra!"

"Well, it's known to be a fact here." Kari said, "Before both my brother, Jaden and Keiko came to this school. You see my brother, Yusuke has defeated two Obelisks, including myself and tied with a Slifer, which would be Jaden, who has defeated three Obelisks, including Dr. Crowler and his legendary monster, Ancient Gear Golem. As for Keiko, she's defeated one Obelisk, which is how she got promoted to a Ra yellow."

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Kagome exclaimed, "Two Slifers and a Ra yellow defeating Obelisk duelists."

"Yeah, I found it hard to believe that!" came a voice

Yusuke growled, "Only one person in the world, who has a voice that annoying!" he snapped

Everyone saw Chazz, who was standing in the front door of the school, with his arms crossed and had a serious expression on his face, "The reason why Obelisks would lose in a duel between a Ra Reject and two Slifer Slackers was because of luck. Nothing more!"

"Oh is that a fact, Chazz?" Keiko asked, "Or you just can't accept the fact that someone lower than you in rank has some skill that is superior to you?"

Chazz glared at Keiko, "No one is better than me, Keiko, got that!" he spat, "The reason why you, Yusuke and Jaden were able to beat me was only luck." Chazz then looked at Kagome, "Oh great another Slifer Slacker, I wonder where are holes that you pests are crawling out off."

Kagome's right eyebrow twitched, "Somehow I'm not surprised that I'd find cocky duelists in this school."

"If you're asking for rematch, Chazz, then I'm not interested in dueling someone who isn't worth my time!" Yusuke spat, "Meaning you!"

Chazz turned his glare to Yusuke, "I'm not challenging you to a duel, Yusuke," He told him, "See, the problem with a Slifer is one thing."

"Oh and what's that?" Jaden asked

"You're too ignorant for your own good." Chazz replied, "Yusuke being a Ra Yellow means him dueling a second-rate duelist like Ryoko is just a waste of time."

"Second-rate!" Ryoko yelled, "For your information, I was one of the best duelists in my old school, so I don't know where the hell you get off calling me a second-rate duelist, Chazz!"

Chazz snorts, "Oh is that a fact, well let's see how good you are against a Ra Yellow, shall we?" he asks

"Okay, but we make this duel interesting?" Ryoko said, with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked

"If you won then I'll accept the fact that the Great Urameshi is dead, but if I win then you give up dueling and go home."

"What!" everyone yelled, in unison

"Give up dueling!" Jaden exclaimed, "You're insane!"

"I accept your challenge!" Yusuke said, "But, I'm not going back to being that stupid street punk, Urameshi!"

_Hey there, Chazz Princeton, here! On our next chapter, two more of those Slifer Slackers come here! I can't believe that they actually made it this far, I don't really care, as long they aren't lucky enough to defeat me in a duel, like both Jaden and Keiko were. Speaking of duels and Slifer Slackers, Yusuke and Ryoko duel to determine, whether this Great Urameshi person is actually dead, she doesn't even know what's in store for her. Don't miss the last chapter of The New Yusuke Urameshi!_

_(English The Sun Will Rise Tomorrow)_

_When my letter reaches you, please don't break the seal. Just wait a little while, give it time to heal._

_And I believe you'll understand, just exactly how I feel. This is my last and my most loving request._

_With a restless innocence, our hearts began to race, with one thing in our minds, we foolishly embraced._

_Now as twilight closes in, I see you from a distant place, and I wish for you all the courage that you'll ever need. To be your best!_

_And though it storms and it's raining outside, all the people of the city still believe in the existence of the sun._

_And a forgotten melody and the birds in our hands. A life is a life without joy, without fun!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

_(Japanese Smile Bomb)_

_In a crowded city, as I bump shoulders, I'm alone. On an endless prairie, as the wind whistles by, I'm all alone._

_Which one is it that makes me want to cry more, I wonder. Marking it with twin circles, I feel a bit more grown-up!_

_It must be, that when I run into these terribly difficult walls, and unexpectedly, for whatever reason, The courage and power to break through rises up from within, All because of how, when I run into these terribly difficult people, they show me kindness, I bet!_

_Thank you very much!_

**Chapter 18**

At the Slifer Dorm, Jordan was unpacking his things in his room. He didn't want a roommate because he was used to being alone, he never had any friends at all back at his hometown. Just then there was a knock on the door and walked over to the door. He opened it to unveil that his cousin was behind the door.

"Hey Jordan, I'm going to the Obelisk arena to check out a duel between my friends, Yusuke and Ryoko. You want to come?" Alexis asked

"If you hold my hand, while watching the duel then yes!" Jordan replied, as Alexis took his hand and walked off with him

As they were walking out of the dorm, "So the nightmares that you have, were they that bad?" Alexis asked

Jordan nodded in reply, "It keeps getting scarier and scarier." He replied then felt an arm wrapped around him and pulled to a hug, "Jordan, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Alexis told him putting another arm around him.

Jordan wrapped his arms wrapped his cousin, returning the hug, "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Alexis said, hold Jordan tighter like a protective older sister and kissed his temple

Meanwhile at Obelisk arena, Yusuke and Ryoko are facing each other on the stadium. While Chazz, Jaden, Keiko, Syrus, Kari and Kagome were watching a few inches from the stage.

"Yusuke, you can do!" Syrus cheered

Yusuke eyed his friend, "Thanks Sy!" and looked at his opponent

Just then Alexis and Jordan came into the arena and spotted the gang, "Hey guys!" she greeted running to them, with Jordan

"Oh good, you've made it, Lex!" Kari said, "My brother is dueling Ryoko now and who's the kid?" she asked, which followed Jordan to hide behind Alexis

"Oh this is my cousin, Jordan Sabre!" Alexis replied, "He's kind of too shy to introduce himself right now. So what's the point of this duel?"

"If Yusuke loses then he'll have to go home!" Syrus exclaimed

"What!" Alexis said, "My guess is that Ryoko is still having doubts that Yusuke has given up being a street punk."

"Hopefully, this duel would prove her wrong," Keiko said

"Not 'hopefully', slacker!" Chazz said, "It'll prove to her that Yusuke is a far better duelist than she'll ever be."

"Hey I've heard that before though that the Great Urameshi was a fighting demon, he was a terrible duelist." Kagome said

"Well, he didn't become a Ra Yellow by luck, Kagome," Kari said

Alexis eyed Kagome, "Hey, who's the kid?"

"This is our new friend, Kagome Higurashi." Keiko said, "She's new to the school."

Alexis flinches and says, "What a sec! You're the 'sick girl'!"

Kagome pulls an anime fall and cursed her grandfather and his foney sick granddaughter stories.

"Ready!" Yusuke said

"Yeah!" Ryoko replied, followed by the duel disks activating

"DUEL!" both duelists said in unison (4000/4000)

"Game on!" Ryoko exclaimed drawing her card and looked at her hand, 'Sweet, I have Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus in my hand. Maybe if I summon this on my first turn then I'll have the advantage.' She thought "Okay, I'll summon Eria the Water Charmer in attack mode!" a girl with long light blue hair wearing a green shirt, dark blue mini-skirt, a gray cape and scepter appears on the field (500/1500), "But she would be here for long, next I'll activate my spell card Big Wave Small Wave!" Just a huge tidal wave appears on the field and Yusuke is surprise at it appearance

"What's that card do?" Syrus asked

"It can destroy every water monster on Ryoko's side of the field." Alexis replied, "In replace summon another water monster from her hand."

"Now, my tidal wave will destroy Eria to summon Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus in attack mode!" Ryoko declared, which were followed by sharp gasps from everyone, "Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus!" Yusuke exclaimed as the tidal wave washes Eria away and in her place came out a two-headed sea serpent, with red fins on the back and a blue and purple body. (2900/1600)

"What!" Syrus exclaimed, "That monster is way too strong for Yusuke to defeat now!"

"Relax Sy, Yusuke is going to destroy that fish!" Jaden said

'He better!' Chazz thought, 'I won't be humiliated by another Slifer Slacker!'

"Next, I'll place a face down and end my turn!" Ryoko said

"Okay," Yusuke said drawing, "I'll activate my spell card, Reinforcement of the Army with this card, I can place a four-star or lower warrior from my deck and to my hand!"

"Too bad that you won't get the chance to, because I'll activate a trap card known as Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!" Ryoko declared, "Once I discard one spell card, I can activate its effect to negate any effect of a spell card and destroy it. Plus, you can't activate any spell cards that has the same name as the card that was destroyed by this trap cards effect for the reminder of the duel!"

Yusuke grimaced, 'Guess I'll go with another strategy then!' he thought "My turn isn't over yet, Ryoko, I'll summon Marauding Captain in defense mode!" the captain appears on the field, kneeling down on one knee, with his sword shielding him (1200/800), "Then, I'll activate it effect to summon another warrior type monster and I summon Mataza the Zapper in defense mode!" a warrior with green Chinese armor appears kneeling down on one knee, with his sword shielding him (1300/800), "As long as Marauding Captain is on the field you can only attack him."

Ryoko draws her card, "Okay then Dragon Lord attack Marauding Captain with Tidal Rage!" she declared, as the sea serpent shoots a water blast, from its mouth, at Marauding Captain, destroying him, "And that would do it!"

Yusuke draws his card, "Okay then I'll summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode!" a girl with a red jumpsuit appears kneeling down, with her arms in a defense position (1200/1600), "And that's all!"

"That's all, huh?" Ryoko said, while drawing, "Okay then Dragon Lord attack Mataza with Tidal Rage!" the serpents shoots Mataza, destroying him, "Now, I end my turn!"

Chazz snarled, 'All Yusuke has been doing is playing defense against that Slifer! She can't take him out, I want that glory!'

"Okay my move!" Yusuke declared, while drawing, "Okay then I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" he declared at the iron clad knight appears (1800/1600), "Then, I'll switch my Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" Etoile Cyber stands up and ready for fight

"Are you kidding me?" Ryoko asked, with amazement, "Those monsters won't stand a chance against my monster!"

"I know!" Yusuke said, "That's because I'm going activate the spell card Release Restraint. With this card, Gearfried can transform himself as Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Gearfried's armor shatters and he, himself, is transformed to the muscular swordmaster (2600/2200)

"Okay, so he's more powerful than ever," Ryoko said, "But, he's still weaker than my dragon!"

"It's true!" Alexis said, "That swordmaster is still weaker unless Yusuke activates its special ability."

"Now, I'll equip my monster with the spell card, Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade, which increases my swordmaster's power by 300!" Yusuke declares, as the phoenix blade appears in the swordmaster's hand (2900/2200)

"But, they're equal in points they'll just destroy each other!" Ryoko said

"I know!" Yusuke said, "However, my swordmaster's special power can destroy an opponent's monster whenever it's equipped with an equip spell card!"

"What!" Ryoko exclaimed

"Alright!" Syrus exclaimed

"Yeah!" Jaden added, "Yusuke is gonna win this!"

Chazz smirked at this moment, 'Now, that slacker has had it!'

"Now Gearfried, use your special ability to destroy Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedalus, with Divine Strike!" Yusuke commanded as Gearfried hammers the sword to the ground and slash flies towards the Dragon Lord and destroys it. Ryoko covers her face, with her duel disk from the explosion, "Now, you're wide open for a direct attack from my monsters and a win for me."

"Oh no!" Ryoko cries

"Now Etoile Cyber attack with Roundhouse Kick!" Etoile Cyber charges towards Ryoko, "Whenever Etoile Cyber attacks an opponent directly her power increases by 600!" Yusuke said as the Etoile Cyber twirls a kick onto Ryoko's shoulder. The blonde grips her shoulder (4000/2200) "Now Gearfried end this duel with Phoenix Blast!" Yusuke commanded as Gearfried slashes the air as a yellow and red blast shaped like a phoenix bird rushes straight towards a grief-shrunken Ryoko and hits her hard. Chazz smirks at this, 'She had no chance at all,' he thought as he sees Ryoko being engulfed by the blast, 'I can't believe it,' she thought, 'He is really gone. The Great Urameshi, the street fighter whose kills for fun and whistles 1,000 to kills people, who look at him funny is dead. I was a fool to think that he couldn't be killed. In the past, Urameshi was a terrible student and duelist all together. He got into so much trouble, not to mention that he skips school and classes. Now, Ura- no Yusuke has defeated me in a duel, like I was nothing. He, being a boy, would gloat about, he was right and I was wrong.' She thought some more as the blast disappears and she falls on her knees (4000/0)

"I can't believe it," Kagome said, "Ura-I mean, Yusuke won a duel."

"What would you expect, slacker?" Chazz asked, "He's a Ra Yellow of course and Slifers are considered the lowest of the food chain, here in Duel Academy!" he added as he walked away

Kagome glared at Chazz, leaving, 'I swear he puts Inuyasha's cocky attitude in second of his rude behavior then again, I bet all Obelisks and Ras are like that to Slifers!' she thought

"I'm sorry that Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, Kagome." Alexis said, breaking Kagome's thoughts

"Yeah, not all us, Obelisks are like that at all." Kari added, "He's like that to Slifers!"

"And not all of us, Ra Yellow duelists are just as snobby as Obelisks Blue students, no offense to both Kari and Alexis." Keiko reinsured to Kagome

Kagome smiled, "Thanks!"

"Alright!" Syrus exclaims, "Yusuke's here to stay!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to, Sy!" Jaden added

Yusuke walked towards Ryoko, as the images of his monsters were gone, and the pigtailed blonde Slifer saw this. She knew that he'll gloat at his victory and was ready for the gloating from the black haired Ra Yellow duelist as she covered her eyes with her bangs, "Ryoko!" Yusuke called out

The blonde looked up to see Yusuke, with a serious expression, "Here!" he said, as he lowered his hand to Ryoko. The Slifer was surprised that Yusuke would give her his hand and she grabbed hold of it as she was being pulled to her feet, "That was a great duel!" he said, with glee and letting go of her hand.

Ryoko blinked twice, "So, you're not going to gloat on your win?" she asked

"Now, that wouldn't be good sportsmanship now would it."

"No it wouldn't," Ryoko said then smiled, "But that was a great duel and maybe if there's a chance that we be friends, Yusuke." She said in a soft low tone at the last past and frowned

"Of course, there's a chance that we be friends, Ryoko and that chance is now." Yusuke said, with a smile

Later in the evening, Yusuke was sitting at his favorite spot on the island, by a tree looking at the ground, "I'm glad that you've finally made up with Keiko, Yusuke!" came a cheery and familiar voice

"Okay Botan, come down here now!" Yusuke demanded as the reaper came down from the tree and Yusuke getting up, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, how come you didn't say anything about Keiko getting forced into a kiss and almost getting raped in Japan!" he asked and yelled

Botan gave Yusuke an annoyed looked, "Well I tried to tell you but you were mad and enjoying your new life that, I didn't have to nerve to tell you." She said, "Are you still angry?"

"I'm not angry, Botan," Yusuke said

"You're not?"

"No, I'm officially PISSED off!" Yusuke yelled, "Not to you or Keiko, it's that clown freak, who touched her and almost forced himself of her. I swear the next time I see his face, I'm gonna make him regret ever doing that to her."

"Now Yusuke, you're not going to kill him, aren't you?"

"No I'm not, Botan," Yusuke replied, "I'm going to make his life a living hell that's what I'm going to do."

Botan let out a giggle, "You're taking like you're a street punk, again."

Yusuke glared at Botan, "What! No way, am I a stupid street punk again, besides Joey Wheeler was a street punk when he was my age and that's before he met Yugi and now he always make threats and fights when needed, like defending."

"Kind of a spirit detective right?"

"What! You're kidding me, Botan!" Yusuke said, "I'm not going back as a street punk or spirit detective ever! I'm living a new normal life, remember. That means that I'm not going to get involved in any spirit detective missions that Baby Face Koenma has for me. By the way, not that I care or anything, has he picked out another spirit detective, yet? If he chooses Kari, so help me that I'm going down to his office and jam that pacifier of his ten inches down his throat!"

"Well, he did and it's not you or Hikari, just to let you know. Koenma has heard about your recent toddler jokes and insults and has no grudge on you what's so ever about that or you quitting your job for a new life. He says that you would really need it for your future and wishes you good luck."

Yusuke smiles, "Well, tell him that good luck on getting the position of King of the Spirit World for me." He says getting something out of his blazer pocket and put it on a tree, "Hey Yusuke, what are you doing?"

"Hey Botan, does this sutra looks familiar to you?" Yusuke asks with a smirk on his face and gave Botan a look

"Yeah, those are the sutras that Hikari and Alexis put so I won't…" she starts to get it, "Wait a minute Yusuke, you won't it!" Botan said with fear

Yusuke pointed his right index finger at the sutra, in a gun form, "I would!" he said shooting at the sutra and the stroll absorbing the blast. Suddenly, Botan was floating in midair and flew away from Yusuke and thrown out of the forest.

While at porch of the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden and Alexis were normal dueling, while both Syrus and Kari were watching.

"Hey, what's that?" Alexis asked as something was flying at them with force.

"Whatever, it is we better move it!" Jaden exclaimed as he and Alexis were picking their cards and got out of the way, along with both Syrus and Kari. The thing crashed to the wall of by the door, "It's Botan!" Alexis exclaimed

"Why was she flying that fast though?" Jaden asked

"Let's ask questions later," Kari said as she pulled the reaper out of the wall and laid her on the floor. Botan was moaning in pain, with swirls in her eyes, a few bruises on her face and a crazy wide smile on her face.

"Gees, she's seen better days, huh?" Syrus asked

"Yeah, no kidding Sy!" Jaden exclaimed, "Hey Alexis, where's Jordan?"

"He's sleeping right now, after a big ride you tend to be tired!" Alexis said, hopefully that no one knows what she's hiding

While at the forest, Yusuke was sitting down by the tree and looking at the sky. Suddenly, a pair of hands, in yellow gloves, came covering his eyes, "Guess who?" asked a familiar voice

Yusuke realized who was responsible for covering his eyes, "Do I get two guesses?"

"Hm…Yes!" the person said

"Is it Kari?"

"No, one more try and I won't smack you upside the head."

"Is it…I know…Keiko?"

The hands were taking off Yusuke's eyes and the Ra Yellow duelist turned to see Keiko was behind, "Hey!" she greeted with glee and sitting next to Yusuke

"Hey, how are you like Duel Academy?" Yusuke asked

"It's great considering how much it changed you." She replied and felt an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I love you know that right?" Yusuke asked

Keiko rested her head onto Yusuke's shoulder, "Of course, I do and I love you too," she replied and snuggled onto it, "What's the question for anyways?"

Yusuke sighed, "Well, the reason why you're here is because that freak has to be caught for you to go home right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when that freak is caught and sent to jail, you'll end up going home and that would mean that, I'd never see you again, for a while."

"What are you saying, Yusuke?" Keiko asked getting her head up and look at him in the eye, "Are you willing to let me go back home to Japan, after what happened?"

"Yeah, because I completely trust you."

"You do?"

"Yeah! Besides, I'm not in control of your life, you know."

"That's true and I'm not in control of yours as well."

"Suppose if we find someone in our separate schools, we'll notify each other first. I want to enjoy our time together, Keiko." Yusuke said, holding the brunette tighter

"Same here, Yusuke!" Keiko said then lay her head to Yusuke's shoulder once again, "Which reminds me, I thought about my stay here at Duel Academy, even though it's a gaming school, it's no different from a normal school, you know. They teach us math, history, chemistry, almost things you learn from a normal school. It's a good start if you want to become a CEO of a gaming corporation, a game designer, or a business person, and a better duelist than you were at home."

"Yeah, so what are you saying?"

Keiko sighed, "I called my parents to check how I was doing and they were glad that I was doing fine and the same for you and Hikari. They haven't found where that pervert is hiding, yet so it's still not safe for me to go back home, yet."

"So, you're staying until that bastard is caught?"

"More than that, I'm staying here in Duel Academy with, you guys, even if they caught that freak!"

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Say what!"

"You heard me, I'm going to be a full time Ra Yellow student here at Duel Academy, until I become an Obelisk Blue."

"So, you're hear to stay?" Yusuke asked

"That's right!"

"What about your position as class rep. at Sarayashiki Junior High?"

"Well, I can always work hard here to be the best female Ra Yellow student. Besides, I always wanted to hear a teacher's praise about you, instead of complaints like the ones from our old school."

Yusuke sighed, "Keiko Ukimura, you're weird!"

"Yeah, but I'm your weirdo!"

Yusuke rested his head onto top of his girlfriend's head, "That's right, you are my weirdo! Forever!" he said then kissed her temple, rested his head onto her head and looked at the sunset.

_(Japanese The Sun Will Rise Again)_

_When my letter reaches you, don't break the seal, just leave it alone, after some time has passed, I'm sure you will understand how I feel now._

_This is my first and last request._

_As gently as we could, it wasn't very hard, with one purpose, we foolishly embraced._

_As twilight closes in, I shoot an arrow of courage from a distant window, toward your back, as you leave._

_Although it still has not stopped raining outside, the drenched people and the city still believe in the sun._

_An old melody and a blurred silhouette._

_Living the easy life doesn't make for a very good picture._

THE END!

Sorry that I had to end the story so soon, but there will be a sequel to the story. Besides, there's the blank card in Yusuke's deck that he got from that old man in the first chapter of this story, how that freak, who tried to get his way with Keiko, is going to get caught, and the mystery of Jordan's behavior. Till then Ja ne (See you later)


End file.
